The Heart Wants What It Wants
by ksjf2012
Summary: Logan is a doctor and single father, who meets the charming, and seemingly perfect Kendall who is a banker. But secrets come into the light exposing both of them to not being the men they said they were. Is it enough to break them, or will it help bring them closer together? Slash and AU. With Jarlos!
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't help my growing smile, seeing my small child splashing and laughing his butt off in the huge pool he was swimming in. I wanted to jump in, and play with him, but my spot on the edge of the pool was far too comfortable. And besides, the person he was swimming around with was doing an amazing job of keeping him entertained and keeping that beautiful little smile on his face. I could see his little chubby cheeks were getting red, but instead of worrying that he was getting sunburned, I chalked it up as him being excited and getting warm from playing. "Ready?" I leaned back on my hands and swished my feet around in the water seeing my son put his hands on his Uncles shoulders and nod furiously. "Okay…one…two…three!" My best friend, my child's god father and uncle, threw my son up in the air, both erupting into a fit of laughter, until my child disappeared under the water reappearing fast because of the floaties on his arms. "You okay?!" My son, Gabe, nodded fast, already swimming back to Carlos, who chuckled and shook his head, looking right at me. "Yeah…totally not your kid." I smiled tilting my head back and closed my eyes letting my skin soak up the sun. "I think you need more sunscreen buddy. And I need a break."

"Can I play with my t-rex in here?" I nodded, not really sure why he thought he needed to ask, and heard water splashing around followed by my best friend huffing as he pulled himself up on the edge of the pool next to me.

"Go get the sunscreen on the table and I'll put it on you. Please, before you start playing." I said it without even looking up and heard fast little feet running behind me, away from me. "Thanks for having us over Los. I needed this."

"Sure…and because it's summer, you know this is all were going to be doing. Especially when you're at work." I turned my head to the side and nodded at Carlos, opening my eyes. He was wiping his face off with a towel, and when he lowered the towel, he slipped on his sunglasses that matched mine in color and style. He then ran a hand through his hair, and turned to me, smiling. "You want another drink Loges?"

"If I keep drinking I won't be awake for dinner." He laughed picking up his bottle of beer and I pushed myself back up cupping one hand, putting it in the water, and dumping it over my exposed knee on my right side. "What time does James get off?" I took my sunglasses off fast and splashed some water on my face loving the coolness of the water.

"He should already be off. But a buddy of his from work is going to be coming over so I asked him to pick up some more liquor and a few things from the store." I nodded slipping my glasses back on my face sitting up straight, hearing those two little fast feet. I glanced over my shoulder and smirked at my son running towards us, sunscreen in one hand, a huge t-rex toy in the other. He also had put on his swim goggles and when he got to me, I saw his mouth stained red.

"Did you get some fruit punch?" He nodded handing me the lotion and started bouncing on his toes as he put one hand on my shoulder. I couldn't help it. As I turned my body towards him and he started to play with his toy, I was beaming. My 7-year-old son was my entire world and even though he wasn't as big as the other kids yet and had to wear thick glasses to see his chalk board at school…and even though he had to take insulin everyday because of his diabetes and loved to read over watching TV…he was still the best thing to ever happen to me. He looked just like me. He had the same dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and the thirst to learn. It was like he was a clone of me. And I loved him with my whole heart.

"Daddy! Too much!" I snapped out of my thoughts of my child and laughed seeing his face almost completely covered in white lotion. I quickly went to work on wiping it off and put the remainder on his shoulders. I then smeared more over his chest and stomach and then his back. When I finished, I kissed his cheek softly and let him run to the stairs, going down into the pool. "Watch this daddy! He can fly!" I bit my bottom lip watching him throw his t-rex toy into the pool and make a cute little 'o' face, jumping in after. "Daddy! Uncle Carlos! Did you know that a t-rex's arms were so little they couldn't reach their mouths?!" I chuckled next to Carlos who looked up from his phone and nodded leaning forward.

"So how did they eat their Turkey dinner on Thanksgiving?" Gabe laughed loud at Carlos's question which made my heart burst even more.

"They didn't have Thanksgiving yet!" Carlos nodded loudly saying, 'ooh' which made Gabe laugh louder. "You are the one who taught me about the t-rex uncle Carlos! You should know that!"

"Should." I whispered it to him making him eye me as he finished off his beer. "So, what did the t-rex eat buddy? And how did they eat?" Gabe swam over to us fast, kicking his feet wildly the toy out in front of him.

"The t-rex ate a lot of meat! And he ate it by tearing it apart with his huge teeth!" I could see how proud Carlos was to hear one of his students know so much about something he taught him. "People found the biggest t-rex tooth was 12 inches long and could eat up to 5000 pounds of meat in one bite."

"500 pounds buddy. You remember what animal weights 500 pounds?" Gabe stopped in front of my feet and put the toy on my lap clutching onto my legs.

"A grizzly bear!" Carlos nodded, and Gabe looked up at me. "That means daddy, that a t-rex could eat a whole grizzly bear in one sitting!"

"And I can't even get you to eat a bowl of broccoli." Gabe chuckled while he held himself up on my legs and I gently started to swing them, watching him go back and forth with them. Before any of us could say anything else I heard the loud barking of the two sleeping dogs from the house. I glanced over my shoulder the same time Carlos did and we both grinned. Walking through the house, from where we could see, was James, Carlos's husband. He had a case of beer in one hand, and at least four grocery bags in the other. Carlos quickly stood up and walked to the open patio doors gently throwing the empty beer bottle into the recycling bin.

"Who is that man with Uncle James?" As soon as Gabe said it, I saw a very handsome, tall man behind James, also holding grocery bags, smiling at Carlos. Carlos took the bags from the man, and because of how far away I was, I couldn't hear anything they said. But Carlos said something to the guy, as he put the bags on the counter, and the guy laughed. He had a beautiful smile, full of pearly white teeth. He took off a pair of black sunglasses and started to talk to the two men in front of him. As I stared at him, I noticed a head of dirty blonde hair, shaved off on the sides and slicked back down the middle of his head. He also had brilliant green eyes that made my heart race. "Daddy watch!" I turned fast licking my lips feeling my mouth dry and watched Gabe plug his nose and dive under water with his toy. I smiled small and waited for him to reappear, clapping. "I was under for a long time huh daddy?!" I nodded watching him swim away and quickly grabbed my almost empty beer bottle.

"What is this little rug rat doing in my pool?" I jumped hearing James's booming voice and glanced back over my shoulder swallowing my beer. He smiled big at me as he stood beside me looking in the pool. "You think we can get your dad to play Marco polo with us?" Gabe nodded fast and swam over to the edge of the pool. "Cool. I'm going to go get in my swim trunks. Don't have fun without me." Gabe laughed like a wild man and swam back over to his toy floating on the surface. "How you doing buddy?" I shrugged pushing myself up to stand, and brushed the back of my trunks off, stretching my back afterwards. "Carlos said you took a week off work. Is it because of…"

"Don't say his name. Please. I don't want Gabe to know." I locked eyes with James who only nodded and set a hand on my shoulder.

"You know you guys can always come stay with us for a while until you get that all squared away." I smiled small and felt my cheeks go hot from embarrassment. I looked down at the ground and started to pull off the label on the beer bottle.

"I know. I appreciate it. But I think we'll be alright." He gently squeezed my shoulder making me look up and watch him start to turn. "I think we'll be crashing here tonight though. Your husband is trying to get me drunk." James laughed and nodded as he started to walk back to the house. "Come on Gabe…let's take a break really quick and eat some snacks." I looked down into the pool and watched him slowly swim to the stairs, dragging his toy with him as he went. "When we come back, I'll swim with you." Gabe's little eyes widened, and he rushed out of the pool right to me. He grabbed my free hand and I quickly picked up his folded towel off the ground and walked us to the nice patio furniture unfolding the towel. When we got to the table, I sat down hard and put my beer bottle on the table, quickly wrapping Gabe up in the towel. I then pulled him up on my lap and rubbed his back, taking my sunglasses off my face. I glanced into the house and saw Carlos alone, putting things away in his kitchen, singing quietly to the music coming from the living room. "You need help in there?" I continued to rub my son dry as Carlos looked out and shook his head.

"Only if you want something specific for a snack for Gabe. Otherwise I'm just bringing out dip and chips and a veggie tray." I nodded standing fast, putting Gabe on my hip and walked into the kitchen. Gabe laid his head down on my shoulder and shivered slightly feeling the AC hit onto us hard. I walked to the island in the middle of the kitchen and set Gabe on it, still holding onto him.

"So…what's James's buddies name?" Carlos looked at me one eyebrow raised, and I shook my head seeing that devilish grin come across his face. "I'm just curious."

"His name is Kendall, and he is absolutely gorgeous." I laughed watching Carlos hastily put some salsa into a little bright blue bowl next to a bigger bowl of the same color, filled with tortilla chips. "He's gay and single…just so you know." I blushed looking away and pushed Gabe off my shoulder gently. He quickly took off his swim goggles and went to throw them on the counter, but I grabbed them fast and held onto them as Carlos opened his fridge. "I'm not going to say the reason James invited him over was to get you two to meet but…"

"Los…no. Please do not try to set me up with anyone." Carlos turned to me mouth wide open looking offended and I rolled my eyes. "I'm not looking right now, and I don't need anything right now. I'm still trying to get my life back on track. It would be too hard to do that with a guy on top of me."

"Logan it's okay to move on. And it's okay to be happy with another guy." I went still and watched him set the veggie tray on the counter shaking his head. "What happened between you and…"

"Okay! Who is ready to drink?" I looked away from Carlos fast and watched James walk in, shirtless, holding onto his phone and a pair of sunglasses. I forced a smile pushing hair off Gabe's forehead and tensed up seeing Kendall, walk in behind James, again. Except this time, he was shirtless, his sunglasses were back on his face and he had a cigarette hanging from his mouth. I stood up straight and even though he had on sunglasses, I could tell, we were looking right at each other. "Oh…right. Um…Kendall. This is Carlos and my best friend since we were all in college, Logan Mitchell. Or Doctor Logan Mitchell, depending on how he's feeling." I blushed glaring at James as Kendall approached me, taking the unlit cigarette out of his mouth, and pulling his sunglasses off. "Logan, this is a friend of mine from work, Kendall Knight." Kendall set his sunglasses and cigarette on the counter sort of close to Gabe and extended his hand. I quickly took it and was taken back at how soft his hand was. But not by how strong his shake was. I smiled small making him smile back, and start to look at my son, who was of course looking up at him.

"How come you have marker on you?" I blushed looking down at Gabe who was pointing at the colorful tattoos on Kendall's arms and a few on his chest. I quickly grabbed his arm and tucked it back under his towel shaking my head at him.

"I'm sorry. He's never seen tattoo's before." I glanced back up to Kendall who laughed and walked right next to me, putting his arms out in front of Gabe.

"It's alright." He gave me a soft smile before looking back at Gabe. "These are tattoo's buddy. They are sort of like pictures on my body, but not made with markers." Gabe nodded and started to reach out to touch them but glanced up at me. That made Kendall laugh. "It's okay. You can touch them." Gabe quickly reached out and touched what looked like a growling and snarling wolf on his forearm. "You like wolves?"

"I like all sorts of animals. But dinosaurs are my favorite! Do you have and dinosaurs on you?" Kendall laughed lowering the arm Gabe wasn't touching and shook his head.

"No. But that doesn't mean I won't get one soon." Gabe sat up straight and sort of bounced on the counter moving his hand up to a tattoo on his shoulder, which was of a skull. "What's your name buddy?" Gabe looked up at him with huge eyes and a wide smile.

"Gabriel, but my daddy and my Uncle's call me Gabe!" Kendall quickly extended his hand out to him and Gabe took it, with both of his. I had to press my lips hard together, so I wouldn't squeal out at how cute the interaction was and watched them shake hands.

"Nice to meet you Gabe."

"You too Mister!" I heard Carlos and James laugh and turned to see them leaning against the stove, holding each other gently. "Are you going to come swimming with us?"

"I sure am. But you have to go easy on me, because I'm not a very good swimmer." Gabe nodded fast and started to push himself off the counter. I quickly helped him down and took the towel from him as he grabbed Kendall's hand and started to pull him to the patio doors. I laughed shaking my head and watched Kendall grab his sunglasses and cigarette following out after my kid. He gave me one last smile before he was dragged out of the house, to the pool. I smiled back and felt my heart explode from infatuation. It was bad enough the guy was super-hot, and buff and had tattoo's and piercing green eyes. He liked my kid, from what I could see, and my kid adored him already. I could tell. That was dangerous ground for me.

"We'll it looks like Kendall already won Gabe over." I turned to my best friends who were quickly grabbing snacks and bowls and napkins, heading for the door to the pool. "Now we just have to wait for him to win Logan over." Carlos grinned big at me, as he walked out the house, leaving James and I by ourselves. I glared at James, smile gone, and he chuckled.

"I think he already has." James smiled as big as Carlos had and stepped out, leaving me alone in the kitchen. I wanted to yell at my two best friends for being sneaky about inviting a guy over to set me up with, but instead of getting upset, I looked out to the backyard and had to smile. I walked slowly to the sink and leaned against it looking out the window above it. My son was stepping into the pool showing the huge t-rex to Kendall who was carefully sitting on the edge of the pool, facing the house. He was smiling big, with his sunglasses back on his face, talking quietly, pointing to the toy. My son laughed loud and jumped into the water, splashing Kendall who didn't seem to mind. He sat back wiping water off his chest and looked back into the house. Again, even though he was hiding his eyes from me, I could tell he was staring at me. And it made me feel something that I haven't felt in a very long time. Happiness. And happiness from a man who I could see myself falling for.

Looks like James was right. He already has won me over.


	2. Chapter 2: I'll Never Break Your Heart

"I'm still very confused on how you two ended up together." I laughed out loud putting a grape in my mouth and saw my two best friends glare at me, both smiling as well. Carlos shook his head and leaned back into James who put his head back and rubbed Carlos's shoulder.

"I was only looking for a hookup. And he went ahead and got me attached." Carlos beamed up at James who looked back down and puckered his lips. Carlos moved in fast and kissed him softly. I smiled small looking over to my son, sitting at the head of the table, quietly playing with little army men action figures. "And I blame Logan for a lot of it. Logan was my tutor and had the cutest roommate who he forced me to meet. And here we are." I casually flipped James off looking back up at him making everyone laugh around me.

"So, you guys have all known each other for what 15 years?" I looked over at Kendall, who was sitting next to me, leaning back holding a beer bottle, looking right at me. I blushed and nodded slowly sitting back as well.

"More like 17. I meet both of them freshman year of college. Carlos and I were freshman and James was a junior." Kendall nodded looking back to the two across from us and I smirked. "When James found out Carlos was going to be an elementary school teacher I think he almost dumped him."

"Kids are awful." I snapped my head to James who raised a hand and nodded to Gabe. "Except him. Besides…I was a tough asshole who struggled with being gay and Carlos was not quiet or ashamed. It was a shock to me. And how stereotypical is it that a gay guy is a school teacher?"

"At least it's better than a man trying his hardest to prove he's not gay by jacking himself up on steroids and hanging out with his bros as much as he can." I smirked seeing Carlos and James stare at each other before James looked away and took a sip of his beer. "We've struggled…just like every other couple, but at the end of the day, he's the man I love, and I can't be with out him. And you aren't the first person to find it odd that we're married. A lot of people say I'm too good for him."

"I'm one of those people." They both glared at me, making me smile wide and raise my beer bottle to them. Carlos rolled his eyes and pushed up and off James standing up.

"I'm gonna go clean up the kitchen so we can have some ice cream and play a board game." I nodded starting to also stand but James got up fast and put out his hand.

"I'll help him. Relax Loges." I nodded sitting back and put my bottle to my lips. "Can I get you guys anything else?" I shook my head looking at my kid who still had half a hot dog and a spoonful of potato salad on his paper plate.

"No, I'm good dude. You guys need any help?" I looked back at my empty plate in front of me and swallowed hard, feeling a buzz entre my brain. I was 4 beers in and starting to feel it.

"Nah…take it easy. I'll bring out more beer when I come back out." I looked up and watched James grab my empty plate along with Kendall's. "You still working on this dog Gabe?" I turned to my son fast who quickly picked up his hot dog and nodded taking a rather large bite. James only laughed as he turned and walked into the house. I casually raised one leg and held around it as I sipped from my beer, turning just a little to face Kendall. Ever since I met him, not three hours ago, I noticed a few things about him. He seemed to be rather timid, for a large, buff guy. He was soft spoken and was very light footed. He didn't stomp around, and rarely raised his voice over anyone else's. When we were in the pool, on more than one occasion, he would swim by me, and our hands would touch, or our legs would touch, and he would jerk back ever so slightly apologizing quietly. He was so soft and gentle and kind, it was hard to imagine him as anything other than the personal banker he claimed he was. To me, he looked like he should be a cop or something, but I said nothing on the matter.

"So, tell me something Logan?" I looked up at his eyes, putting my beer bottle on my arm rest of my chair and nodded. He pulled a cigarette out from the pack on the table and raised it. "Is it alright if I smoke here?"

"Of course." He nodded sitting back and quickly lit the cigarette closing his eyes slightly. "Was that your question?" He laughed exhaling away from myself and Gabe.

"No. I was curious to know how such a young guy could be a doctor. Don't you have school to finish?" I blushed looking over to Gabe who was getting out of his chair, hot dog in one hand, an army man in the other. He walked away from the table, talking quietly to himself raising the army man over his head.

"Is that your way of flirting with me?" I looked back to Kendall and raised an eyebrow seeing him inhaling smoke deep. "I finished school when I was 26. I did my residency at Saint Mary's downtown, and then got offered a job as an ER doctor one year later. SO, I've been a practicing doctor for 8 years."

"That is really impressive." I shrugged lowering my leg from my chair and he leaned forward putting his cigarette down between his knees nodding along to the music. "And the fact that you're a single dad to an amazing little boy is almost more impressive." I laughed out loud making him stare at me, blankly and I shook my head.

"I'm going to assume James told you I was divorced from his dad?" He nodded blushing, but I shrugged. "It's only been a couple months. I'm still very new to the single parent life. But it's a lot easier than when I was with his dad so, there's that."

"Can I ask what happened? Between you and your ex?" I swallowed hard and immediately looked down to my lap where I was holding my beer bottle. "You don't have to tell me. I'm sorry I asked."

"No, it's alright. It's just still really fresh and hard to talk about." I looked up to catch his eyes and he smiled small. "I think the only thing anyone needs to know is I divorced him because it wasn't a healthy home for my child. And because of how we had him…using an egg donor and my sperm in a surrogate, the judge granted me full custody. As soon as it happened, I packed up our house and left him for good." He nodded taking another drag of his cigarette, quicker this time. When he lowered it, he opened his mouth to say something else, but Gabe getting between us, setting a hand on my arm made him stop.

"Daddy I have to go potty." I stood up fast putting my beer on the table and gently took the army man from him, picking him up.

"Excuse me." Kendall stood as soon as I did, and nodded, putting his cigarette behind his back. I put Gabe on my hip and walked around the table, going in the house fast, hoping Kendall didn't see how red my cheeks were.

As I helped Gabe get on the toilet, I got a change of clothes for him, and asked Carlos and James if I could give him a quick bath. When they gave me a clean, big towel for him I shut the door to the downstairs bathroom. I filled the tub halfway and after he went to the bathroom, he jumped in, taking off his little glasses handing me them. He sat down in the middle of the tub and I got on my knees beside it, squirting some shampoo in my hand gently rubbing it on his head. "I like Uncle James friend dad." I smirked nodding and thoroughly cleaned his head. "I think he likes me too. He's really nice daddy. Like you." I laughed and washed my hands off in the water he was sitting in. "When am I going to be able to see poppa again?" I froze as I was filling the plastic cup with water from the faucet and looked down at my son. He was giving me big puppy dog eyes, holding onto a yellow rubber duck. When I felt the cup over flowing, I sat up on my knees and gently tipped his head back, putting my free hand over his eyes to not get the soap in them. "Daddy?"

"You can't see him again Gabe."

"How come?" I froze again after dumping the clear water on his head and bit my bottom lip. "Does poppa not love me anymore?"

"Of course, he does baby." I removed my hand from his eyes and we stared at each other. "DO you remember the last time you saw poppa?" He lowered his head fast and nodded putting his hands in the water in the tub. "What do you think about that?"

"I didn't like him. Because he made you cry daddy." I nodded sitting back on my feet and leaned against the tub putting a hand on the back of his head. "And I think poppa was going to try to make me cry too." I closed my eyes lowering my head swallowing hard. "But poppa said I could see him whenever I want. Because poppa said he still loved me. And you daddy."

"I know baby…I know." I looked back up opening my eyes and felt my heart snap. He was pouting. His eyes were red, probably from the pool water, and he looked really tired. "When I talk to poppa next, I'm going to ask him when you can see him okay?" He nodded lowering his head again and I quickly covered his eyes, filling the plastic cup back up. When I put it back over his head and dumped it out I looked up at the plain white tile wall and felt that creeping, disgusting feeling enter my stomach. It was a feeling of anger, sadness and fear. Something I never, ever wanted my son to feel.

Usually when he got his bath, he was talkative and had new facts to tell me. Now we were both quiet, and he didn't play with one toy at all. It made me sad, but I knew keeping him in the dark about his asshole dad was better. For him and me. When he was done with his bath, I wrapped him in his big fluffy towel, and grabbed the small backpack of his I packed for our day with Carlos. I quickly changed him, letting him pull on his pants by himself, since he finally could do it by himself. When he was dressed in a pair of little basketball shorts and a plain white shirt, I put his glasses back on his face and kissed his cheek gently. I watched him walk out of the bathroom, yelling for James and Carlos's German Shepard and Husky and sat down on the closed toilet. I put my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hands, looking down at the floor below me covered in the towel I just used to dry Gabe, and his swim trunks. I closed my eyes however and sighed out hard feeling like I was going to cry. "Hey…" There were soft knocks to the bathroom door but because I recognized Carlos's voice, I didn't look up. "You alright? Gabe said you were sad." I laughed shaking my head and listened to him walk in closer to me. "Did Chris come up?"

"Again." He sighed over me and put his hand on the back of my neck. "I want to be honest with him Los because it's not fair for him. To go on with his life thinking his dad isn't an asshole who very well could have killed me and him. But then I remember he's only 7 and I get put into this position of feeling like shit because I took my child away from his father."

"You got yourself out of an abusive relationship Logan. If Gabe was old enough to understand, he would. All he knows right now, is that he used to have two daddies who would tuck him into bed and play with him and take care of him. He's not used to now only having one daddy do that. It's going to take some time for him to adjust, and you can't blame yourself for that."

"I should have tried to fix him." I sat up straight looking right up at my best friend who was giving me a sad look. He had changed into a pair of sweats and one of James's black hoodies. I knew it was James's because it was two sizes too big. "I should have forced him to get help. And I didn't. And then it got worse and I only have myself to blame for what he did to me. And I only have myself to blame for tearing my child's life apart."

"Logan." Carlos squatted down in front of me, grabbing both my hands shaking his head. "Stop doing that to yourself. I saw you that night when you called us and asked us to come pick you and Gabe up. You were bleeding and bruised from that asshole. And you were clutching onto your son, locked in the bathroom, terrified he was going to do the same thing to Gabe. The only person to blame is Chris." I closed my eyes fast and lowered my head feeling tears slip out of my eyes. "How many times did you beg Chris to get help? How many times did he tell you he was going to fix it himself?" I heard a tiny sob leave my mouth making me reach up and cover it fast, so Gabe didn't hear me. "Come here man…" Carlos pulled me up off the toilet, and wrapped tight around me, rubbing my back. "I know it sucks right now. You feel alone and helpless. But you're not. That little boy loves you with all his heart and to him, you are his whole world." That made me cry harder, as I pushed hard into Carlos tugging on his sweater in the back. "And like we have told you since all this happened, we are always going to be here for you. Whatever you need from us, even if it's to watch Gabe while you go get yourself a coffee, we will do it." I nodded feeling myself starting to calm down. I knew he was right, that it wasn't my fault, but when I'm the only one who has to tell our child why he can't see his father, it gets to you after a while. I don't think Gabe blamed me, but how could he think any other way?

Carlos let me get changed into dry sweats and sweater, while he went out to get our board game set up. I wasn't really in the mood to play monopoly, which was Gabe's choice, but put on my usual fake smile and walked out to the living room where all four people were sitting around the coffee table at. I raised up the ball of swim trunks and towels from Gabe and I, and James quickly jumped up and took them from me, disappearing into the kitchen. "Alright…Gabe is the little dog." I quickly sat down beside Gabe who was shoveling chocolate ice cream in his mouth watching Carlos and Kendall setting the board up. "I am the hat. James is the iron, Kendall is the shoe and you are?" Carlos looked up at me raising his hand full of game pieces and I reached in, not really caring what I grabbed. I showed my piece to Gabe who took it from me and set my car on the board quickly sitting down on my lap. I wrapped around him, kissing into his hair softly making him squirm. "Okay…youngest goes first. That means you buddy." Gabe wiggled on my lap and took the dice from Carlos as soon as James came back in holding two cups of coffee. He handed one down to Carlos, and one down to me, and I gratefully took it. Gabe tossed the dice on the board, sending one off towards Kendall who laughed but quickly caught it. He set it on the board and we all looked at the dice. 8. Gabe sat forward and grabbed his little dog piece and yelled out loud, counting the spaces as he went. He was completely back to normal, not even remembering the conversation we just had in the bathroom. I was grateful for that.

After about 2 hours of playing monopoly, all four adults just letting Gabe win, Gabe was sound asleep in my arms, chocolate covering his mouth. I had to have James help me stand up, holding onto my sleeping baby and walked carefully down the hall to the guest bedroom set up for Gabe. I set him in the little twin bed and tucked the blanket around him kissing his forehead. Before I left him, I took a plain baby wipe and cleaned his mouth shaking my head over him. When he was clean, I gave him one last kiss to his cheek and took his glasses off his face, setting them on the nightstand. I walked back out to the living room quietly and put my hands in the pockets of my sweats and smiled small at James and Kendall who were standing in front of the door, as Kendall pulled on a pair of plain black Nikes. I started to walk past them, but James gently grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Kendall is heading out." I stared at James for a few seconds before turning to Kendall and smiling small.

"It was nice meeting you Kendall. I hope I see you again." I froze not realizing what I just said, which made him laugh. He straightened up, pulling a black duffle onto his shoulder and extended his hand. I took it quickly and we shook hands longer than a normal handshake. When James cleared his throat, we let our hands go, and I looked down blushing.

"See you at work on Monday Kendall. Thanks for coming over." Kendall and James shook hands and I dared to glance back up.

"Thanks for having me over. Tell Carlos he deserves better than you and I'll see you Monday." James nodded opening the front door. "Nice meeting you Logan. Let Gabe know he owes me a buck because he thought you were going to win the game." I laughed but nodded watching him walk out, pulling a set of keys out of his jeans. I waved softly, as James started to shut the door and sighed out quietly.

"Well…I want you to remember this night when you and Kendall get married. And I want to be the person you thank." I remained looking at the door as James started to walk away. "Loges? You alright?" I felt his hand on my shoulder, which sort of helped me go back to reality. I walked past him, opening the front door, and rushed out, barefoot. I practically ran down the walkway to the tiny black sports car, Kendall was climbing in and blushed.

"Kendall?" Before he sat down, he turned to me and frowned standing up straight holding onto his car door, and his keys.

"You alright?" I nodded getting right in front of him and shrugged.

"I was just…" I tensed up seeing him get closer to me, leaning fully into his car door. "I was just thinking…if you aren't doing anything tomorrow I would love to see you again." His lips parted slightly, and I shrugged. "I could cook us dinner and maybe we could go to the beach afterwards…or something." He remained quiet, and motionless and I felt sick. "If you already have plans it's alright. I…" I was stopped quick, by a kiss to my cheek, making me glued to my spot on the sidewalk. When he pulled back and started to go into his car I felt myself smile.

"That sounds great. I'll text you tomorrow for your address." He quickly got in his car, shutting the door softly, and turning the car on fast. He rolled his window down, and I stepped back wrapping my arms over my stomach smiling down at him. "Good night Logan. See you tomorrow." I nodded waving softly, just as he pulled off the curb driving away fast. I watched like a love sick teenage girl, up until I couldn't see his tail lights anymore. I chuckled to myself turning, of course, running right into Carlos and James. I blushed hard and shoved in between them, both of them squealing chasing after me, making me laugh.


	3. Chapter 3: Love Is On It's Way

If it wasn't for the fact that I was busy mashing up potatoes and furiously trying to cook an amazing dinner, I would be worried about the lack of noise coming from my son. But because I wanted this dinner to be cooked well, and everything to be perfect, I trusted him to be doing what he said he'd be doing. Coloring and watching the Angry bird's movie in the living room. I could still hear the movie, so I knew he at least was doing that. Weather or not he was behaving himself, was another question. I continued to mash the potatoes by hand and sprinkled in salt and pepper and added just a little more butter. When it was done, to what I thought tasted great, I stood up tall and wiped my hands on a towel looking at the clock on my stove. It was 5:47 which meant Kendall would be here very soon. That made me nervous. And it made me look down at my stupid outfit I picked out and hate myself. I was so boring, all I could muster to put on was a white buttoned up shirt, that I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows. The shirt was tucked into a pair of black jeans, with a black leather belt tight around my waist. And I completed the look with a pair of plain black slip on Vans. I was so boring, it was almost painful. But in the back of my mind I thought maybe Kendall wouldn't care what I was dressed up like. Maybe he just wanted to have a meal with me, with good conversation and great wine. Hopefully tonight was a good night.

I honestly believed I deserved a good night. With a man I may or may not have sex with. I earned it. Between appearing in court to my divorce hearings, moving a two-story huge house, into a tiny two-bedroom apartment, taking care of a small child, all while being by myself…I was exhausted. I was hoping Kendall didn't notice how tiered I did look, but thought nothing of it, as I set the table for three. I glanced out to the living room, seeing Gabe sitting in the middle of the huge soft brown couch, coloring book in his lap, a small bucket of markers and crayons next to him. "Hey handsome…you wanna come help me set the table?"

"Sure daddy!" He put his coloring book into his marker bucket and ran into the dining room pushing up his glasses on his nose. "Do I have to eat my peas tonight?" I laughed nodding and helped him climb up into the chair next to me, handing him the light green napkins, in a brass napkin holder. "Is Kendall going to help us unpack?" I laughed loudly at this and shook my head putting knives and forks outside each plate, while he gently set the napkins on top of the plates. He reached over the table, putting his knee on the table by his plate and set the napkin on the plate across from him. I set my hand on the middle of his back and started to help him down, just as there were four soft knocks to the front door. I felt giddy. Gabe jumped off the chair and ran out towards our front hall and I sighed out slowly walking out to the sound of Gabe opening up the front door. "Hi Kendall!"

"Hi buddy!" I appeared in the hall, behind Gabe and set my hands on his shoulders, smiling big at Kendall standing in my doorway. "I got you a present." Kendall squatted down fast and pulled something out of the pocket of his black skinny jeans. "Because you like dinosaurs, I thought you might want to have something that actually came from a dinosaur." I frowned furrowing my brows as Kendall glanced up, smiling small, before looking back at Gabe. He opened up his hand and I glanced over Gabe's head seeing a tooth. "It's not the longest tooth in recorded history, and it's not from a t-rex but it is from a velociraptor."

"Is this real?!" Kendall nodded fast and scooted closer to Gabe who was now examining the tooth with fury.

"You see the way the tooth has those little razors like edges along it?" Gabe nodded bringing the tooth up closer to his eyes. "That's how he was able to tear apart his meals." Gabe went 'wow' really quietly and Kendall stood up straight ruffling Gabe's short brown hair. "And this is for you." I looked up to his face and he raised a wine bottle with a French name. I felt Gabe push past me, already talking to himself about the tooth and grabbed the bottle from Kendall. I nodded slowly noticing that this particular brand of wine, is rather expensive.

"This wine is super rare." I moved out of the way for Kendall to walk in, and when he did, I quickly shut and locked the door leading him out to the kitchen. "Would you like a glass?"

"I would love one. Since I bought it, I have been craving it." I smiled as I stopped in front of my wine glass rack on my counter and grabbed two glasses. "Something smells amazing in here. I hope you didn't do anything special, just for me." I chuckled watching him sit at the small bar, looking right at me.

"What kind of host would I be, if I didn't go over board? Something my mother taught me." He chuckled and started to glance around my apartment, his Adam's apple bouncing up and down slowly. "Uhm…you can look around if you'd like. I'm going to apologize in advance for the boxes and totes everywhere. Unpacking has been going rather slowly." He looked back at me, as I uncorked the bottle and picked up a glass. "Well it's going slowly because I'm lazy but…" He laughed and slid off the bat stool walking out to me. I poured in a healthy amount in the first glass and gently handed it to him. As I did our fingers grazed against each other, and we locked eyes. I swallowed hard after looking into the bright beautiful green eyes of his and turned back to the wine. I poured myself a glass, and set the bottle down turning back to him. I raised my glass and he raised his clinking it with mine. "Salute."

"Salute." We each took a sip and I greedily took another. It was amazing and delicious, everything I had heard about it. When I lowered my glass, I narrowed my eyes at him and he leaned against my counter staring down at me.

"Is that a real dinosaur tooth?" He laughed shaking his head and looked out, probably at my son, putting his free hand in his jean pocket.

"No. When I was in the military, I was stationed in Hawaii and I was on the big island, exploring. I found this little museum that had all these replicas of dinosaur bones and grabbed a few. I've had that tooth for about 5 years and never had a place for it. Now it actually has an owner that cares about it." I smiled and nodded just as we locked eyes again. "Can I just say, you look really good right now?" I froze in my spot watching him, starting to lean down to me. However, before he could move further than an inch, the timer beeped loudly behind me, forcing me to step back and turn around to my oven. I swallowed hard setting my wine glass down. I was very aware he was still standing there, staring at me, but I acted cool, and pulled the meatloaf out of the oven, feeling a slight twitch in my jeans.

I cut up the meatloaf, and had Gabe sit at the table with Kendall while I brought everything out to it, brining a glass of milk for Gabe. When I had served Gabe his food, I sat at the head of the table and let Kendall put his own food on his own plate and had to smile. He was telling a story about his pet rabbit he used to have when he used to live in Texas with his dad. Gabe was staring at him like he was Jesus. It made me happy. When I finally got food for myself, we all sort of went quiet Gabe asking a question every now and then to myself or Kendall. We would answer and every time he did, I learned something new about Kendall. He was in the Army since he graduated high school, up until 5 years ago when he got really sick and was given an honorable discharge. I guess his sickness wasn't super serious, but enough to keep him out of work, and on his back for a year. When he got healthy, he took odd jobs, here and there, until he decided to go back to school. He got a business degree online in three years and worked for a huge finance company before they had to lay people off, just recently. That's why he started working at the bank with James. Kendall was a personal banker, who also specialized in loans, just like James. He seemed to love talking about his life, mostly because I could tell how interested Gabe was. That seemed to make Kendall happy. By the time Kendall was finished talking about how he used to be an army guy, like his action figures, we had all finished dinner. I was sitting back sipping from my wine casually smiling big at Kendall as he spoke. It seemed to me the more I looked at him, the more I grew attracted. I usually wouldn't have given him a second look because of his tattoo's, but they really worked for him. And because he was so good to my kid, I thought maybe he could turn into something with me. At first, I was just hoping for a hook up. I haven't had sex in almost 6 months and was desperate. But again, the more I watched him, and the more I listened to him, I felt myself starting to fall. Where I would usually be afraid of that, he had this way of making me think it was a good thing I was falling for him. "You alright Logan?" I snapped my head up, not realizing I was looking down at my empty plate and smiled big at Kendall who was leaning into me. "You kind of spaced out there for a minute. Gabe is asking to watch his dinosaur movie." I laughed and nodded putting my empty wine glass on the table, standing up. I walked quickly out to the living room and turned on the Blu-ray player, knowing the Good Dinosaur movie was still in it from the last time we watched it. When it started playing, I set the remote on the coffee table, and pulled off his little sneakers, so he could curl up on the couch, his new tooth in one hand, his t-rex toy in the other. I covered him with a dark blue plush blanket and turned off the floor lamp by the couch, walking out of the living room. I promised him I would be back to watch it with him when I finished cleaning. When I stepped back into the dining room I couldn't help but smile seeing the plates, and glasses and empty serving dishes gone. The table was clear and there was running water coming from the kitchen. I walked into it quick and put my hands on my hips seeing Kendall standing in front of my sink, a dish rag over his shoulder, furiously scrubbing a plate.

"You don't need to do my dishes Kendall." He laughed looking over his shoulder and shook his head.

"I was raised a hell of a lot better than that." I nodded walking to him and gently took the dish towel off his shoulder and started drying the pans he had already washed. "So, I'm going to be honest with you Logan…when James told me about his cute friend who happened to be a single parent, I was hesitant." I looked up feeling my smile fade, but he shook his head. "I'm not a very…emotional guy. I don't like to get close to people, and I don't like to feel dependent on someone." I nodded looking down drying my black pot I used to cook the peas. "But then I met you…I met your son and felt my entire world flip upside down." I turned my head to him fast, seeing him shut off the water. I set my pot down and turned to him, just as he put a hand on my neck, and one on the small of my back. He pulled me up to him hard and fast, and our lips smashed together kissing softly. I raised my hands fast and grabbed ahold of the plain black shirt tugging, standing on my tip toes. He was the first to open his mouth and when his tongue grazed over my bottom lip, I pushed back fast and turned back to the sink putting my hands on the edge, closing my eyes. "I'm sorry. I…" He paused, and I tensed up feeling his hand leave the small of my back. "I think I really like you Logan. And it scares me a little, because I'm worried you wont like me and then I tell myself you're a 37-year-old man, you should be moved on from being afraid of weather someone likes you…"

"Kendall?" I looked back at him shaking my head and he stepped back, leaning into the counter behind him. "I'm going to be honest with you and tell you I was not happy when James and Carlos told me they invited you over to their house yesterday, so we could meet and hook up." He smirked looking down and put his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "But then I saw how you were with my son, and I saw how kind and gentle you are and suddenly I wasn't completely opposed to the idea of at least trying something with you." He looked back up and I turned to him, keeping a safe distance between us. He looked hopeful, but I felt scared. "But I'm still trying to recover from my divorce and I don't think it's very far to you, to drag you into my bullshit fucked up life." He laughed pushing off the counter and took the two steps it took to close up the space between us. One of his hands gripped onto my side, while the other held around my neck gently. I swallowed hard looking down at his chest being shown through the v cut out. I looked at a necklace I hadn't noticed before. It was his dog tags. I reached up carefully and put them in my hands, glancing back up to his eyes. His hand on my side slowly moved to my back and pulled gently. I stepped closer to him, putting my feet in between his and swallowed hard again.

"I'm not the type of guy to force anything on someone. If you don't want to jump into a relationship right now, I understand. If you don't want a one-night stand type of deal and want to go slow to see where this could go, I understand. If you just want someone to talk to, who will gladly help you with your adorable kid, whenever, I'll do it." He tilted his head down just a little and set his forehead on mine. "Whatever you want from me Logan, I will gladly give. You just have to say the word." I got on tip toes fast, and put my hands on his neck, kissing him hard. His other hand dropped from my neck and locked his hands together behind my back pulling me into him. I felt us move, me going forward, him going backward. We stopped when he was up against the counter and this time in our kiss, when he licked at my bottom lip, I opened my mouth and let his tongue swipe inside. I groaned quietly, sort of relaxing in his arms, as we slowly and gently started to make out. I would have gladly made out with him all night. But a loud laugh from my son out in the other room, made me jump back, wiping my mouth shaking my head.

"Fuck…you are a really good kisser." He laughed also wiping his mouth and set a hand on the back of my head. "Why don't you go sit out with Gabe…I'll finish up in here and bring you out another glass of wine." He nodded stepping up to me and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes hearing him walk out and gave myself a few moments to put my head on straight before I opened my eyes back up and went to work on cleaning my kitchen.

I was quick to finish my cleaning because I wanted to sit out with my child, and a man I wanted to desperately feel inside me. When I turned off all the lights and walked into the bright living room, holding three separate glasses, I had to smile. Kendall had turned the light on in the living room, and was sitting on the floor, his long legs out stretched under the coffee table, leaning against the couch. Standing next to him, pointing up at the TV, while holding an open green marker was Gabe who was quietly telling Kendall something about the movie. When I stepped in, setting two wine glasses on the table, and a small plastic cup of juice for Gabe, they both turned to me, Gabe grinning big. "Daddy! Kendall has never seen the Good Dinosaur before, so we started it over." I nodded gently walking behind Gabe, getting up on the couch behind the two. "He's also drawing me a picture!" I smirked as I leaned forward, setting a hand on Kendall's shoulder as I glanced over it. He turned slightly raising the white paper with a rather good drawing of a t-rex. I nodded as he set it back down and went back to work with a pencil, doing some more shading. "He said when he's finished I can color it however I want." I nodded sitting back and reached out with my other hand brushing hair out of Gabe's face. I carefully crossed my legs over each other, so I wouldn't kick either Kendall or Gabe and grabbed my wine glass taking a small sip. I sat still and quiet, for about 10 minutes, just listening to Gabe excitedly explain the movie to Kendall who continued to draw. Neither of us said a word about my hand still on his shoulder, occasionally running over the back of his neck. I loved feeling his skin under my hand. I loved feeling him shiver as I traced lines under his hair line in the back. Everything was perfect. My son was happy and watching his favorite movie. I was sitting, touching a man who has officially swept me off my feet. And most importantly I was happy. For the first time in several months. And then someone knocked on my front door, changing everything.

I frowned pushing myself up, and asked Kendall to stay with Gabe while I checked who it was. I turned on the hall light in front of the door and sighed out as I unlocked the door and swung it open. As soon as it was open, I froze and felt every happy feeling leave my body. Standing on my doorway holding a dozen red roses, and a large dark blue gift bag was my ex, Chris. I kept a hard clench on the door knob seeing him smile small and raise the roses. "Hey…you look good Logan." I heard a hard breath leave my body and remained quiet and motionless. "Ummm…I wanted to come by, and talk. I wanted to tell you and Gabriel that I'm 30 days sober. Since our last court hearing…I don't know." He looked down showing me his jet-black hair, combed over to one side. I glanced down his body and saw him wearing a plain white shirt, and plain dark blue jeans. He looked normal. But I knew the real him. The one who beat me almost unconscious just 2 and a half months ago. "I hit rock bottom. I haven't touched a bottle, haven't even wanted to." He looked back up and smiled small again. "Because nothing is more important to me than you and our little boy. And I am going to do whatever it takes to have you both back. Even if it means getting on knees and begging." He stopped taking a step forward, and on instinct I took one back. He paused looking down and shook his head. "I am so sorry Logan. I…"

"Poppa!" I turned quick and watched Gabe run down the hall, straight towards us. "I knew you would come see us again!" I quickly reached out and scooped Gabe up, putting him on my hip. He frowned putting his hands on my shoulder, pouting out his bottom lip. "I want to see poppa daddy." I swallowed hard and turned back to Chris, who was now in tears staring at our child.

"You need to leave." Chris put his head down, and Gabe squirmed in my arms. I turned back to him, just as Gabe slid down my body and ran out into the hallway, running into Chris. I covered my mouth with one hand while the other grabbed a hold of the door beside me. Chris dropped to his knees fast and pulled Gabe up into his arms, hugging him tight. The roses and the gift bag were on the floor, as Chris stood back up, squeezing Gabe tight, crying.

"I missed you so much buddy." I looked down closing my own eyes, feeling the tears threatening to spill out.

"I missed you too Poppa! I think daddy has too because he cries a lot." I looked up fast to see Chris staring at me, sad. I shook my head looking at our child in his arms and sniffled. "But daddy has a new friend who I think makes him not as sad." I froze feeling tears leave my eyes watching Chris pull Gabe back, his face turning blank. Before either said anything, I felt someone get behind me and saw Chris's eyes go over my shoulder.

"Who is this?" Gabe turned quick and waved fast at Kendall.

"That's mister Kendall! He's daddies new friend! He used to be an army guy like my toys! And he gave me a real shark tooth!" I felt a hand on the small of my back and shook my head stepping forward.

"Gabe get inside." Chris slowly and carefully set Gabe back on the ground, but Gabe looked at me, and pouted again. "Gabriel, I said get inside." Gabe stomped his foot putting his closed fists on his hips and shook his head. "You have to the count of three to march in this house and go to your room." Gabe huffed out turning to his dad who quickly squatted back down and touched his face.

"Go inside buddy. It's alright. I'll see you soon." I shook my head watching Chris kiss his head and gently push him back to the door. Gabe turned fast, and shoved past me, purposely hitting my leg as he went. I shook my head and put my hand on the door knob starting to close it. "I want to see my son Logan. You can't stop me from doing that."

"Actually, I can. I filed a restraining order against you and have Gabe's name on their too. The judge ordered you to stay away from us, and pay child support every month. That's the only connection you have to our son." Chris looked like he was going to take a step forward, towards me, but I was blocked fast by Kendall's huge body. I looked up at the back of his head and reached out, sneakily putting my hand in the back pocket of his jeans.

"I don't know who the fuck you are, but you definitely can't stop me from seeing my kid."

"Logan asked you to leave. I suggest you do before you get yourself hurt." As Kendall spoke I heard something different come out. It wasn't soft and happy, and kind. It was dark and scary and low.

"Are you threatening me?" I quickly pushed Kendall out of the way and glared at Chris who was still staring at Kendall.

"I don't want Gabe to see his dad get handcuffed and thrown into the back of a squad car again, so please just go." Chris looked down at me and shook his head huffing out.

"You can't keep me from him forever Logan. I'll have my lawyer give you a call in the morning."

"Go do that then." Chris looked back up at Kendall and I tensed up seeing him tense up. I was expecting Chris to swing and hit me, but because of the large, buff and intimidating guy behind me, he huffed out, turned on his heel, stepping on the roses, and stormed off. I waited until he was completely down the hall, and inside the elevator, before I pushed myself and Kendall back inside, shutting and locking the door fast. I turned looking up at Kendall whose jaw was in a strong hold, and his eyes were narrow and bunched together. He looked down at me and carefully set a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" I nodded fast looking down feeling embarrassed. "I tried to get Gabe to stay but he said he heard his poppa's voice and bolted for the door." I laughed shaking my head and reached out, touching him gently. "Usually exes don't bother me. Because I'm always bigger and more handsome." I looked up smiling small and he stepped forward. "But that guy is like…super good looking."

"To bad he's a drunk abusive asshole." Kendall froze, and I shook my head again. "Thanks for sticking up for me. I don't know what I would have done without you here."

"I have a feeling you can take care of yourself." I laughed and shrugged making him come even closer to me. "Pretty good date so far, huh?" I laughed loudly raising my arms and put them on his shoulder letting him kiss my lips softly. "Let's go finish that cute ass movie and cuddle." I nodded letting him pull me off the door, locking it before we left.


	4. Chapter 4: Because Of You

I was staring. I wasn't being shy about it either. My child wasn't looking at me, just quietly, shoving spoonful after spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth, never once looking at me standing in the kitchen. I was drinking from my coffee cup, watching his angry little face, twist into different expressions as he ate his strawberry oatmeal. He was still upset from last night. Because I made his dad leave. It killed me. Clearly my son would be happy seeing his dad every now and then, but I couldn't trust him. I couldn't tell Gabe why I couldn't trust him because I didn't want to scare him. But I also didn't want to let him live his life blissfully ignorant to the truth. I hated this whole situation and knew Chris was the only one to blame. "I'm finished daddy." His little voice was stern and mean sounding, but it had no affect on me.

"Can you bring your bowl into the kitchen and put it in the sink please?" He huffed out quick and slid off the chair stomping the whole way into the kitchen. I put my coffee cup to my lips, so he wouldn't see my smile on my face. He was so cute, even when he was "mad". He had to stand on tip toes to put the bowl in the sink but when he dropped it in, he turned fast and started to walk out of the kitchen. "You know I didn't like you tucking yourself into bed last night. I missed reading to you."

"I'm mad at you daddy." I nodded watching him get back up on his chair at the kitchen table, pulling his coloring book back in front of him, grabbing a blue crayon.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"You made poppa leave last night and let mister Kendall stay. I would rather have poppa stay and mister Kendall go." I nodded slowly pushing off the kitchen counter and walked out to him. "How come poppa can't come live with us?" I sighed out gently sitting next to him at the table and set my coffee cup down on it. He still refused to look up at me and I shook my head.

"Because poppa is a bad man." That made him look at me fast and when he did, pushing up the little glasses on his nose I reached forward rubbing under his eye with the back of my hand. "Poppa hurt daddy, and daddy is never going to let him do it again. And daddy is never, ever going to let you see your poppa like that again."

"But poppa said…"

"I don't care what poppa said Gabriel." He sat back sticking out his bottom lip and I shrugged. "I don't except you to like my decision, and I don't expect you to understand. But I do want you to know that daddy would never do anything to make you sad or scared. That's why poppa can't live with us. And the more you have a sore attitude about this, the more I think you would rather be with poppa than daddy." I knew it was a low blow to manipulate his feelings like that, but I hated when my son was upset with me. And because it was because of Chris, made me feel even worse. But the way he looked up at me with big sad eyes, glistening, made me know it worked.

"I want to be with both of you daddy." I frowned sitting back watching him again slid off his chair and walk the short distance to me. He climbed up on my lap and sat on my thighs, facing me, crossing his legs over each other. I quickly put my hands behind his back and we stared at each other. "I want my poppa and daddy to happy together again." I looked down at his little hands as they started to fidget together. "If I told poppa I was sorry for making him so upset, do you think you could let him come live with us again?"

"Baby…what happened that night, was not your fault. And you did nothing to upset daddy."

"Yes huh…" I frowned pulling him closer to me and he looked up shaking his head. "I remember…you were giving me a bath, and I was being too loud cause we were singing that new song Mr. Carlos taught me in school. Daddy came into the bathroom and yelled at me." I squeezed my eyes shut hard and let him start to move around me, to the point that he was standing on my thighs, wrapping his arms around my neck. "When poppa started yelling at me, you told him to stop and then poppa hit you. It was my fault daddy and I'm sorry. And I want poppa back with you daddy." I felt tears spring out of my eyes as I clutched around him and cried quietly as he held me and pushed his head into mine. "I know poppa wouldn't hurt me daddy." I shook my head softly and held the back of his head with one hand, while the other rubbed his back.

"Poppa can't come live with us Gabe. And you are not going to see him for a very long time. And that is not your fault. That is poppas." He sobbed loudly in my ear making me stand up fast. I held him tight around me as I walked us quickly back to my room. I opened my eyes going straight to my bed and climbed on, holding him tight. I laid us down quick and pulled the blanket up tight over us and let him curl into a ball in front of me, crying right along with me.

I fell asleep hard, and rather quick for getting a full eight hours of sleep the previous night. I didn't fall asleep until Gabe was sound asleep, thumb in his mouth, lying his body on mine. But as soon as he was out, so was I. The crying really did a number on me. It made me so sleepy and hopeless. I wasn't sure how else to tell Gabe that his father was a bad guy without actually telling him why he was a bad guy. But hearing him talk about the night Chris hit me, made me remember it, clearly in my dream. He was absolutely right about why Chris and I started fighting. Chris had come home, supposedly right from work. I didn't believe it because Chris is a physical therapist and when he walked in the house that night, three hours after he got off, he was drunk as a skunk. He came in swaying and tried very desperately to get me to have sex with him. I shoved him off hard, and he fell to the couch, cursing at me, quietly under his breath. I picked Gabe up from his little rocking chair sitting in front of the TV and took him up to his bathroom to give him a bath. I shut the door halfway behind me, and quickly started to give him his bath. I tried my absolute hardest to get his mind off seeing Chris and I have an altercation and asked him to teach me his new song. Because he was so excited about it he was yelling it at the top of his lungs. And because Chris was drunk and in need of more liquor just to function, he was irritated. The screaming voice of our child only furthered his irritation. He shoved open the bathroom door hard and yelled at our son to shut up. I got up form kneeling by the tub fast and shoved at his shoulder, telling him to leave. That was the first time he hit me. He punched me hard in my right eye, making me stumble back. Before I fell, he swung again and punched me hard in the mouth. I fell down against the wall and watched Chris walk in going right to the tub where Gabe was crying loudly, standing up in the water. I watched with teary eyes, as Chris grabbed Gabe by his tiny throat and shove him down into the water. I heard a struggle of a tiny body trying to fight a huge body to stop him from drowning and snapped back to reality. I stood myself up, spitting blood out onto the ground and grabbed a small glass vase on the counter that had bright yellow flowers in it. I raised it high and quickly smashed it down onto his head. Chris yelled out and stood up straight, turning to me. I looked into the tub to see Gabe coughing out hard, sitting up, holding around his throat. Chris came at me and grabbed around my throat, shoving me into the wall again. I felt another punch, this time to my stomach. Except he didn't just do one. He hit me over and over, sometimes going to my ribs. It wasn't until we heard Gabe yell really loud, he stopped and let me go. I did the only thing I could think of and shoved him out of the bathroom locking the door as soon as it shut. I sobbed out as Gabe rushed to me and hugged me tight and I called James. Chris rapidity tried to get me to open the door, and said he was sorry over and over again, but I remained in that bathroom, holding onto my shaking and sobbing terrified son up until James and Carlos showed up. Ironically as soon as that part of that night played out in my head, I heard soft knocking, much like when Carlos came to the bathroom door. The knocking became frantic and I heard my name being called. That's when I woke up.

I sat up fast holding around Gabe who was snoring quietly. I frowned feeling sweat pouring down the back of my neck and back. I started to lay myself back down but froze hearing my front door open slowly. "Logan? Gabe?" I carefully got off the bed, holding Gabe still, and walked out to the slightly worried voice of my best friend. When I appeared out from the hallway, smiling small at both James and Carlos who looked rather relieved to see me, I stopped short. "Dude…we've been calling you all morning. Have you been asleep this whole time?" I frowned walking towards them and looked at the clock hanging on the wall by the island in the kitchen. It was almost 1 in the afternoon.

"Yeah I guess I have." As I walked past James, he grabbed my arm gently and put the back of his hand on my forehead.

"Are you sick?" I shook my head softly and looked at the sleeping boy in my arms.

"No…Chris came over here last night." I hurried past them knowing they were going to get upset and walked to the cupboard by my stainless-steel fridge. "He told me he was 30 days sober and wanted to beg to get my back. He got my kids hopes up, met Kendall and threatened to call his lawyer to make me let him see Gabe." I pulled down a glass, and quickly put it under the water spout on my freezer door. I filled it to the top and turned drinking it fast. Both James and Carlos were staring at me, mouth hanging wide open. I downed at least half the water and gently leaned against the counter sighing out hard after swallowing the refreshing liquid.

"Kendall met him?" I laughed nodding and put my glass on the counter, so I could rub my sons back, while I pushed him higher in my arms. "Did he kill him?" I laughed again shaking my head and James stepped forward.

"I haven't told Kendall what happened between Chris and I. Because I don't want him to know." Carlos stepped forward quick pushing James back and put a hand on my shoulder. "He did get him to leave though. Have you seen how fucking big Kendall is?" James smirked as Carlos laughed and I shrugged. "Gabe got upset with me because I wouldn't let Chris stay. So, he put himself to bed." Carlos sighed rubbing Gabe's head and leaned next to me as James got in front of us, crossing his arms over his chest. "This morning Gabe and I started to argue about it, and he said he was sorry for making his dad angry. And that he just wants us back together."

"Loges…he's 7." I eyed Carlos who shook his head. If anyone knew anything about kids, it was Carlos. He worked with them. "Of course, he wants his parents together. But he is far too young to understand why they can't be together. And unfortunately, there is nothing you can do about that. But you have to know you did the right thing. Not only for you, but for him."

"What if he gets his lawyer to fight for custody? I can't lose my son."

"As far as I'm concerned, he already broke through the restraining order." I turned to James, scrunching my eyebrows together making him grin. "He isn't allowed to come near you at all. For anything. The fact that he knows where you live, and threatened you, is not going to hold up well in court. And I promise you Logan, if that son of a bitch comes near you two ever again I will kill him." I rolled my eyes looking back at Carlos who chuckled.

"He's right. No judge is going to even hear this asshole's case. And the next time he comes here Logan, you have to call the police. So, they can document him breaking this restraining order." I nodded quick feeling Gabe move around on top of me, groaning quietly. "I'm glad Kendall was here with you when Chris came though." I smiled small as Gabe pushed off my chest and looked around, pouting. "Hey buddy!" Gabe groaned again and put his face into my neck, yawning quietly. I laughed rubbing his back and looked over to Carlos. "So…you two have any plans?" I shook my head letting Gabe slide down my body and stumble walk to the hallway to his bathroom.

"No…I really, really need to finish unpacking my house." I motioned around my place and Carlos frowned also looking around. "You guys wanna help?" James laughed loudly as he pushed off my counter and walked quickly out to the living room.

"We actually were going to invite you guys over again. James has been working on that stupid old car he is obsessed with and I have been gardening like crazy…so I wanna show it off. And drink margaritas while we gossip and tan." I laughed hearing the toilet flush from the bathroom and looked to it, seeing Gabe walking out to me, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey baby…do you wanna go swimming at your Uncle's house again?" He nodded suddenly wide awake and ran out to us. He rushed into Carlos and wrapped tight around his legs, bouncing.

"But I need new arm floaties!" I cringed remembering Carlos's German Shepard thinking one of his floaties was a toy and biting a huge hole in it.

"We can pick some up for you before we go to our house." Gabe threw his hands up and ran out of the kitchen yelling, saying his was going to change into his swim trunks. I sighed out and opened my mouth to say thank you for helping me distract my child from our shitty life currently, just as I heard my phone ring loudly from the living room. I turned quick and saw James picking it up, standing, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Guess who it is?" I blushed walking out to him fast reaching for my phone. "Are you guys dating?" I yanked it out of his grasp and stuck my tongue out to him as I put the phone to my ear after sliding it to answer.

"Hello?" I heard a very loud car horn honk on his head followed by the screeching of tires.

"Hey Logan!" I frowned walking to my dining room table and sat down hearing someone shouting, and then the purr of an engine coming from his end.

"Kendall? Are you driving right now?" I saw Carlos sit across from me, frowning and Kendall laughed.

"Yes I am. But I'm handsfree right now, so It's all good. Listen…" I pulled my legs up to my chest and felt the butterflies start to rave in my stomach hearing his soft voice. It reminded me of our night last night. When he calmed me down from seeing my ex and letting me curl into him as he gently rubbed my arm. And then let me climb on his lap and make out with him. Hard core. We didn't go any further than that, but it was still magical. "Because I had such an amazing time last night, I was wondering if you would like to do it again tonight. Except maybe this time, we could go out and grab a few drinks. Maybe go dancing." I smirked as James got behind Carlos and rubbed his shoulders, both of them smiling big at me. "I am pretty sure you could use a night out. And I know James for sure owes me a favor, so he could babysit for you." I heard more tires screeching on his end and frowned. But my curiosity for why he was driving so erratic, or from what I heard, was not greater than my excitement to being asked out on a date.

"That actually sounds great. I haven't been out to a bar in a really long time." I heard Carlos clap as he leaned forward, still smiling wide. "Umm…I was actually just going to be going over to James and Carlos's house, to go swimming. If you want to meet up there before hand."

"Sounds perfect. I'll be there at about 7 tonight? Does that work for you?"

"Yeah that works out great." I heard him chuckle as I heard him slam on his brakes and his car shut off.

"Awesome. Well I'll see you tonight. I can't wait for it."

"Me too! I'll talk to you later Kendall." He hung up fast, just as I heard someone screaming at him. I quickly put my phone down and stood up staring at my two best friends. "Guess who's babysitting tonight?"

"Are you guys going out on a date?" I nodded fast as Carlos stood up and rushed around the table to me, grabbing my arm. "Okay! Let's go pack you a bag and I'll help you pick out an outfit! And before you go, James and I will help you with your hair!" I laughed but nodded looking over my shoulder, seeing James furiously typing on his phone. I was way too excited to care about why he was slowly looking like he was pissed, so I ignored it. All I knew as I looked back to the front as Carlos dragged me to my room, and Gabe came running out shirtless in his swim trunks, that no matter how many nights I've cried myself to sleep and had to tell my son why his dad didn't live with us, I was going to be okay. And I fully believed the reason I was going to be okay, was because of Kendall.


	5. Chapter 5: Familiar

" _The next time Chris comes to see you, or has any contact with you again, Logan, you need to call the police. Written in the restraining order is very specific language. If he comes within 50 feet of you or Gabriel, he will go to jail. And we will have a paper trail of him breaking the law. But only if you call the police."_ I rolled my eyes listening to my lawyer talk as I glanced at myself in the bathroom mirror. I was wearing nice black dress pants, a deep red dress shirt, tucked into my pants, with a black jacket over top. I think I looked good, and I felt good, but the more my lawyer talked to me, much like a child, I was growing irritated. " _Chris's lawyer knows there will be no chance of winning if Chris continues to harass you, but he is confident with Chris going to AA, he could get visitation rights. Supervised, but he still wants to fight for visitation."_

"I can't trust him Josh."

" _I know Logan. I know what your fear is. And just like I did before, I will fight to the end to prove that, that man is not well. When you try to drown your 7-year-old son, in my eyes, you shouldn't even be able to walk a free man. So, I will continue to fight this, just please help me out, and call the police if he comes to your apartment again."_

"Okay. Thanks for dealing with this, on a Sunday. I know it's not ideal."

" _No worries Logan. It's why I'm here. Enjoy the rest of your night and call me for anything."_ I quietly told him good night and thank you. I hung up fast and slid my phone onto the bathroom counter looking up at my freshly shaven face, and pale looking skin. I didn't honestly think Chris would call his lawyer. But when my lawyer called me, not 20 minutes before I'm supposed to go on a date, to tell me my ex husband is threatening to take my son from me permanently, I realized Chris isn't as stupid as I thought. He is definitely more heartless than I would have taken him for, but If my lawyer said there was really nothing to worry about, and we had the law on our side, I wasn't worried. But then again this is the first time I was going to be away from my son, minus going to work and him going to school. I was nervous. Hearing his adorable little laugh out in the living room sort of made me feel better, because I knew he'd be in good hands. But what if Chris came here, when I wasn't here, and James and Carlos couldn't do anything to stop him from taking him? I guess I just shouldn't even think of that possibility.

"Hey Loges? You almost finished? I think Kendall is just down the street, from what James said." I smiled breathing in deep and brushed off the front of my coat, before turning off the light, and opening the door while slipping my phone into my pocket. Carlos was beaming at me, immediately checking me out as I shoved out past him. "You look really good Logan. Like…you make me nervous to be alone with you." I laughed as I walked out into the living room to see James sitting in the middle of the floor, his Husky in front of him, playing a game of tug of war with a rope toy. James shook it, making the Husky, Duke, growl and pull on the rope. Which of course set my kid into hysterics. I glanced around James's body and saw him sitting on his butt holding a stuffed duck toy waiting for his chance to play with the dog. "Doesn't he look good James?" James glanced back to us and gave me a glance over before staring at Carlos who was walking to the couch, sitting down hard, snuggling up to his German Shepard.

"I don't know who you're talking about. All I see is you baby." I rolled my eyes walking around James patting his head and grinned down at my son who was smiling up at me. "Kendall said this bar he's taking you too, is like…super fancy. And expensive."

"And I'm not classy enough for it…or…" I carefully sat on the edge of the black leather recliner and sighed out staring up at the animated movie they had put on for Gabe, after I gave him his bath.

"No, I just want to warn you that there are a lot of shady ass people who go in there because they have money to flaunt. Just keep your eyes open." I glanced to Carlos who snorted while throwing popcorn into his mouth shaking his head.

"Please…Kendall already seems to feel protective over him. And the only time his eyes will be closed is when he has his tongue down his throat." I blushed hard looking at my son who was taking the rope from James, tugging hard. I sighed hard looking at the silver watch on my wrist and felt even more nervous. He was about 15 minutes late from when he said he would pick me up, but if Kendall told James he was almost here, I wasn't too upset about it. "Should we expect you back tonight, or will you be invited over to Kendall's place?" I shrugged, honestly not knowing how the night would play out, just as there were four soft knocks to the front door. I jumped up quick and leapt over James still on the floor, running to the door. "You are so fucking cute Logan. All infatuated and shit." I flipped Carlos off over my shoulder, and pulled the door open smiling big. Kendall smiled big back and I moved out of the way letting him walk in. As he walked past me, I caught a whiff of his cologne and felt like I could have floated out to his car.

"Hi Kendall! Look at what my daddy did for me!" I softly shut the door and glanced around Kendall's body seeing Gabe pulling out the dinosaur tooth Kendall just gave him, except now with a ball chain attached to it, so Gabe could attach it to his backpack or his belt loop on his jeans. "Now I won't lose it!" Gabe reached up with all his might to show Kendall who quickly squatted down and nodded touching the tooth gently.

"That's a smart dad you got there." I swallowed hard seeing Carlos and James giving us stupid looks. I ignored them though, so I could take the chance to see what Kendall was wearing. He was wearing black slacks like me and had a sports coat on over a plain white button up shirt. It was simple, much like mine, but so much more magical than mine. Mostly because he had three buttons undone showing off the chest hair on his chest. And his pants seemed rather tight in his crotch, and as he stood up, ruffling Gabe's hair, I saw a rather impressive out lining. I looked away fast seeing Kendall looking at me and he chuckled. "Smart and drop dead gorgeous." I looked away quick, clearing my throat and gently got in front of him, squatting down, like he did, grabbing Gabe's arms gently.

"So…are you going to behave tonight for your uncles?" Gabe nodded stepped forward and put his arms around my neck. "And if you get scared, or just want daddy home, you'll tell them? So, I can come back and get you?"

"Yes daddy. But I think I'll be okay. Because I'm a big boy now and Uncle James said I can sleep with Duke, who is a good protector!" I laughed pushing him back but still holding onto him.

"When did you become a big boy?" I leaned forward kissing his cheek closing my eyes. When he started to push me back, I quickly wrapped my arms around him and stood up, holding him tight against me. "I love you so much baby. And when you wake up tomorrow morning, I'll see you, okay?"

"Okay daddy. You're hugging too tight!" I heard the other three laugh around me, as I set him down, sort of bending over in front of Kendall. I only know it must have been a good sight for him, because I felt a hand on the small of my back, move sort of over my butt. I shot up fast and blushed turning to him. He chuckled slipping his arm around my waist, pulling me into him. "I'll see you later daddy! Uncle James said he's going to help me build a fort, so we can have a nerf gun war!" I laughed nodding and let Kendall start to turn me to the front door.

"Have fun guys. And call us to let us know if…you know." I shot Carlos a dirty look as he raised an eyebrow at me, and without Kendall seeing, humped the air. I flipped him off again as James wrapped around Carlos, both talking quietly to each other. I rolled my eyes looking out to the front of me, and stepped out of the house, before Kendall. When I stepped down the porch I turned as saw Kendall shut the door, and quickly walk down to me, again wrapping an arm around my waist.

"So, I'm going to take a shot in the dark here…" He leaned down into my neck and placed a sweet little kiss to my open neck. "You haven't been away from Gabe before?"

"No…I have. I just haven't done it since the divorce and because Chris made an appearance last night, I'm just on edge." Kendall nodded as he stopped by the passenger door of a tiny little sports car, and pulled it open for me. "He doesn't seem to mind I'm leaving, so that helps me feel not as guilty." Kendall laughed and waited until I was in his car, all the way, before he shut the door hard. Once it was shut, he walked around the front, and pulled keys out of his pants pocket.

I remained quiet, as Kendall typed something into the small screen on his dash, pulling up his GPS. I put on my seatbelt and looked around the car I was sitting in. I was highly impressed at the fancy, nice looking car, but even more so at the man sitting to my left. When he pulled off the curb, pulling his own seatbelt on, his hands off the wheel, I shook my head sitting back. "You know you don't have to do too much to impress me, right?"

"Who said I'm trying hard?" I rolled my eyes looking back to the front as he stepped on the gas hard and took a hard turn, going down another neighborhood street, fast. I instinctively held onto my door and the center console putting my head back. "Not used to a fast car?"

"Not it's just I usually do the speed limit. Which you are…" I glanced to his dash and swallowed hard. "30 over." He laughed beside me and carefully reached out, slipping a hand over my thigh.

"It's alright…just relax. Trust me." I let out a soft sigh as he slowed down at a stop sign. "See usually I would have run that stop sign." I laughed releasing my hold on the door and the console sinking down in my seat a little bit.

"Is that why it sounded like you were racing someone in your car early today on the phone? Cause you're a maniac behind the wheel?" We looked at each other as he stepped on the gas again, not going as fast this time.

"No that was a case of an asshole with bad road rage. I handled it though." I nodded sneakily setting my hand on his, which was still on my thigh. "So usually I can guess what type of drink someone is going to order, just based off what they are dressed like. Can I try it out on you?" I nodded smirking glancing at him, tilting my head ever so slightly.

"Take your best shot buddy." He squeezed my thigh a little making me tense up as he sped out onto the main street, weaving into traffic.

"Okay…clear your mind. I don't want to cheat." I laughed out loud throwing my head back feeling my body completely relaxed. "Alright…so because you are wearing rather tight pants…a satin dark red shirt, and wearing…Ralph Lauren Polo…Black…" My mouth parted ever so slightly, and he eyed me while stopping behind a huge semi-truck. "You have already had two margaritas, along with a shot of tequila to calm your nerves…I'm going to say…" He gripped his steering wheel while rubbing my thigh gently and I swallowed hard. "Your going to order a tequila sunrise." I took my hand off his and sat back pouting.

"How the hell did you do that?" He laughed leaning forward turning onto the highway, checking his side mirror. "Seriously…how did you do that?"

"So, I'm right?" I smirked looking out my window watching the city come into view as he raced towards it, rubbing my thigh again. "I may have been told by James that you guys had been drinking. I asked him what you've had, and because of your outfit…"

"What is it about my outfit? What screams to you, tequila sunrise?" I eyed him again casually linking our fingers together again letting my body relax in my seat, not really caring how fast he was going.

"Because you were out in the sun today, swimming. Drinking tequila already. I just needed some information from James and went through the possible list of drinks made with tequila. Took a shot in the dark." I nodded rubbing my fingers over his hand looking back to the front.

"You had me freaked out there for a minute. I thought you could read minds or something." He laughed loudly as he swerved across the four aisles to get off the highway, making me tense up again. As if he could feel my muscles tense under his hand, he rubbed me, soothingly. As he did it, all I could think about what his hands would feel like elsewhere.

The rest of the drive to this bar he was taking me to, was rather quiet. He asked me if I'd ever been there, and I said no. He asked when the last time I was in a bar was and I shamefully said about two years back. It was because of my son. I chose to put him above everything else. Kendall seemed rather understanding. He promised he wouldn't keep me away from him the whole night and it made my heart hurt. And while we talked quietly, up until he pulled up in front of a huge black building, he let me hold his hand, still on my thigh. When we did stop however, in front of a small booth set up, with two guys standing behind it, in black and white suites, we let each other go, and I got out fast. One of the guys held my door open for me and gave me a warm friendly smile. I stepped away from the car and nervously put my hands in my pants pockets. I watched Kendall give the other man his keys and heard him quietly tell him if he got one scratch on his car he'd kill him. I smiled at it, but the way this younger looking guy was staring at Kendall, made me believe he didn't think it was funny. I brushed it off as Kendall walked to me, and slipped an arm around my waist, pulling me up to the two doors, completely blacked out.

I immediately clutched onto Kendall as soon as the doors shut behind us. There was loud electronic music booming from about 30 feet in front of us from a DJ booth. We walked underneath red silk curtains and into a rather packed dance floor. I was honestly surprised at how many people were here. More importantly how many guys were here. As Kendall walked us around the dance floor where many guys were grinding on each other, all dressed up just as nice as we were, I wrapped both arms around him and leaned up into his ear. "Is this a gay bar?"

"What gave it away?" I sighed rolling my eyes as he rubbed my side, walking me to one of the many darkened booths lining the wall facing the dance floor. "Take a seat." He stopped in front of one that had reserved VIP written on a card on the table and I didn't move right away. "Don't worry. It's my reservation. Trust me." I nodded quick not looking at him as I quickly pulled myself up into the booth watching him, o make sure he sat with me. When he did, sliding in close to me, I sighed out and sat back putting my hands in my lap. "You look tense Logan." He sort of whispered, screamed it in my ear as he raised an arm up, above my head on the fabric of the booth seat behind me. I turned to him and shook my head.

"I'm not really…I don't usually go to places like this." He nodded eyeing me, sort of squinting at me. Almost as if he was trying to figure something out about me. "It makes me curious though." He laughed looking away and I reached out setting a hand on his thigh, just like he had done to me in his car.

"What makes you curious?" I pulled away from his face and looked out to the crowd seeing a shirtless super buff guy letting two other, smaller guys, rub all over him, and kiss on his neck.

"What a guy like you, would be doing in here? You don't look the type Kendall. It would be as if James walked in here. Just wouldn't make sense." The arm around behind my head dropped down and he rubbed my shoulder making me look back up at him.

"I've heard a lot of good things about this place. And, depending on how this night goes, if we end up making out it won't be as weird since everyone else is doing it. And everyone else is gay too…" I nodded sort of leaning into him rubbing my hand up, sort of close to his crotch making him go still. "See what I mean?" I laughed as he leaned down and gently pressed his lips into mine. Just as my other hand reached up, and cupped his face, there was a soft throat being cleared in front of us. I pulled away blushing and looked up at a very young, cute brunette guy, staring down at us, smiling.

"Hey guys! Can I get you started on some drinks?" I opened my mouth just as Kendall leaned forward pulling his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Yeah. We are going to start with some tequila sunrise's. And two shots of tequila." I smirked rubbing his thigh watching him open his wallet. He very quickly pulled out a credit card, I couldn't tell what kind, but I did see it all black. The waiter took it form him and nodded, smiling big.

"I'll be right back with those guys. Let me know if you need anything else. My name is Robby." Kendall nodded sitting back and wrapped around me, again, pulling me into him. We watched Robby walk away fast, towards a long bar, overcrowded. When he disappeared, I looked back to Kendall and shook my head as he smirked down at me.

"What?"

"You don't need to pull out all the big moves Kendall. I'm already hooked. Stop trying so hard."

"What are you talking about?" I snorted putting my head down, lying it on his shoulder, fighting a yawn.

"I'm talking about your black card."

"How else would I pay?" His fingers danced over my ribs, making me squirm and sit up, pushing away form him. "I'm sorry…are you ticklish on your ribs?" He gave me a devilish grin and moved in quick, tickling my sides quick. I laughed out loud pushing him off me by his shoulders. He kissed my neck hard, before pushing away. He slowly started to pull himself out of the booth as I sat up straight and frowned watching him stand.

"Where are you going?" He smirked leaning back in and kissed my lips softly.

"Bathroom. I'll be right back. Don't drink my drink or take my shot." I laughed but nodded as he turned fast and walked down some stairs. Just as he left, Robby came back and put a tray on our table. He quickly put down two shot glasses, and two tall, long glasses brightly colored in oranges and pinks. I smiled big at him taking my drink and he nodded turning, tucking the tray under his arm. I sipped my drink closing my eyes, loving the liquid running down my throat. When I lowered my glass, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and sat back turning it on. I smiled immediately at the picture of Gabe and I, at the beach. I saw no new texts form Carlos or James, about Gabe, and turned it back off, putting it back in my pocket. I raised my glass again and just as my straw touched my tongue I saw out towards one end of the bar, Kendall. I frowned sitting up straight and saw him get right in someone's face, not looking happy at all. The guy, a younger looking guy about three times smaller than Kendall, tried to walk away, but Kendall grabbed his arm hard and pulled him into him rough. I swallowed hard seeing Kendall's soft sweet face turn into rage in a matter of seconds. Whatever they were talking about, Kendall wasn't happy. And because of how loud the music was in the club, Kendall dragged the guy, back into the darkness behind the bar, out of my view. I took a small sip quickly, not really knowing how to feel about what I just saw Kendall doing.

 **So, I realized…I was updating rather quickly, and then I didn't at all yesterday. I don't' really know what else to say except my stupid life gets in the way of my writing! Lol. Also, the reason I'm updating so fast, is because I have been wanting to write this story for so long, and I know exactly what is going to happen and when, so it's very easy to write, for me. So, I hope you all like it!**

 **Also, I am rather curious to know what you guys think about where I am going with this story. Just curious!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Great Escape

I defiantly could feel something was off about him as soon as he came back from the bathroom. He immediately picked up his shot glass and downed it, slamming it back down onto the table in front of us. He sat close to me, putting his arm around me again, but something was different. I quickly took my shot, squeezing my eyes shut hard feeling him rub my back. "The line for the bathroom was long." I slid my shot glass onto the table and opened my eyes looking out to the still crowded dance floor. I leaned back into him and put my hands in my lap nodding slowly. "Last night…I told you quite a bit about myself. And you stayed rather quiet." I laughed turning back to him and kept a small smile on my face as I sort of turned around to face him. I raised my leg closest to him and laid it on his thigh as we both grabbed our separate drinks.

"What would you like to know?" He smirked raising his hand on my back and rubbed softly.

"Anything you are willing to share, I guess." I nodded taking a quick gulp of my drink before setting the glass back down on the table.

"Well…I wasn't born here. I just came here, for school." We locked eyes as he nodded and rubbed my back again, taking another sip of his drink. "I grew up in Texas…my dad died when I was very young, and my mom was in and out of hospitals since she was diagnosed with a brain tumor when I was 12. She passed away when I was 15, and I lived with my grand-parents until I moved here and went to college. I've lived here ever since. And I love it."

"What happened to your dad?" I opened my mouth but closed it quick, not really wanting to tell him exactly what happened with him. But before I could answer him there was a loud chorus of yells coming from the dance floor that got both of us to turn to it. I could see a crowd forming around two men on the floor, some trying to stop the fight that was breaking out, while others just yelled down at the men. I slowly started to stand myself up, however my arm was gently grabbed, and I was put back in my seat as Kendall stood himself up. "It's just a fight. We better not get involved." I nodded watching him sit back down and turn back to me. "So, your dad?" I took in a deep breath and shrugged grabbing my drink again.

"He was in a car accident. Died on scene." I quickly downed the rest of my drink, not using the straw and squeezed my eyes shut hard. I hated that I was lying to him, but I really didn't know him, and I didn't really feel like airing out all my dirty laundry. When I lowered my drink, now empty, I opened my eyes and turned back to Kendall who was giving me an odd look. I swallowed hard, smirking and moved back into him, feeling my shot starting to go into effect. The drink I just quickly finished didn't help either but as I pushed closer to him rubbing a hand over his thigh, to his dick, I started to feel rather horny. I blamed his cologne, and his ridiculously sexy body on my feelings. "You wanna go dance?"

"Where a fight is going on still?" I glanced out to the dance floor and pouted seeing a few huge bouncers rushing into the middle of the crowd. "Let's talk some more."

"About?" I turned back to him and raised my other hand putting it on his neck, as he put his hands on my sides, rubbing slightly. "Just because you talked about your Army days, doesn't mean you told me everything about you." He smirked leaning in and set his forehead on mine.

"Maybe we should go dance." I pushed back quick and raised an eyebrow making him chuckle. "I was born in Sydney. I have a little sister who lives in New York with her husband and new born baby girl. Both my parents are retired in Florida and…"

"Wait…you were born in Sydney?" He nodded grabbing his drink and I nodded sitting back a little. "Were you an anchor baby?" He nodded again taking a quick sip and I laughed. "How long was your dad in the service?"

"Until the day he retired. Three…three or four years ago." Now I nodded, and he shrugged. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Past relationships?" He tilted his head and I moved forward cupping around his dick, and sort of squeezed. "Come on…you know about mine."

"I know you're a divorced single father." I stuck out my bottom lip making him sigh out and roll his eyes, looking out into the dance floor. "I was seeing this guy for about five years. We were pretty serious, but he got the opportunity of a lifetime with a company in London and I couldn't let him miss the chance. He left about 6 months ago. Haven't been with anyone else since." I let go of his dick making him turn down to me and smirk. "You have got to know something Logan…" He leaned in, into my ear and whispered while breathing hot air around my ear. "You have a lot of power over me. If you wanted me to crawl on hands and knees for you, I would. Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it." He pulled back fast and took a large sip of his drink, finishing it. Something weird went over my brain and I leaned in, going right to his ear.

"Then I say we get the hell out of here and go back to your place." When it was my turn to pull back his face was blank but still looked very flustered. I nodded taking the glass from his hand, and set it on the table, standing up. I gently pushed his shoulder making him slid out of the booth, me following very close. When he stood up, I wrapped my arms around one of his, and leaned into him as he led me down some stairs, going towards the bar.

"I gotta get my card first." I nodded looking around his huge body out to the dance floor seeing everyone back to normal. I was quick to wrap his arm around my neck and pushed into his side lying my face on his chest. I lazily held onto him as we walked to an empty spot at the bar and Kendall leaned over it to the guy who gave us our drinks, Robby. "I'd like to close my tab." Robby nodded fast and turned his back to us. I raised my head off his chest and glanced at the men who were walking in and out of a dark part of the bar, I had seen Kendall drag that young, terrified looking guy. I frowned seeing all these guys, look normal but felt…like something was off. Something was weird about all the guys who were going into the dark part. It was weird because the guys who were walking out, were all smiling. Wide. They had these crazy looks in their eyes that made them almost look like they were high off their asses. I stood myself up straight and opened my mouth to tell Kendall I needed to use the restroom, just as he pulled me tight into him, and kissed my ear. "Ready?" I looked up at him and smiled but didn't move.

"Do those guys look weird too you?" I motioned over my head to the dark spot beside the bar. He frowned glancing over my head shaking his own softly. "They all look…I don't know. High or something."

"Are you familiar with what that looks like?" I frowned making him laugh and turn us and pull me to the door. "A lot of rich, assholes walk in and out of this place every day. I wouldn't put it past any of them to be shooting up or snorting a line in the bathroom." I only nodded as he pushed to the door open to the outside and walked us out fast. "So, you're place?" I pushed away from him gently and he laughed pulling a little piece of paper out from his pants and handed it to the valet guy softly.

"You're place. Unless you are hiding something." He turned back to me, his eyebrows bunching together making me smirk. I grabbed his hand, and linked our fingers together swinging our arms. I watched our valet guy run quickly across the street as Kendall walked into me, putting his mouth by my ear.

"How come it seems like you don't trust me?" I chuckled turning into him and wrapped both arms around him gently pressing my lips into the skin on his Adam's apple. "Okay…we'll go to my place. But I don't want to hear you complain once." I frowned leaning back and locked eyes with him as he put his hands on the small of my back.

"What would I complain about? DO you live in a cardboard box?" He laughed leaning down and kissed my cheek softly. I rolled my eyes hearing a car pull up behind me and pulled away from him. He let me go, and I quickly walked to the passenger side of the car, getting in fast. Once my door was shut I watched Kendall take his wallet out and quickly hand the valet driver a bill that I swear had a 1 and two 0's. I swallowed hard looking down at my seatbelt as I slipped it on, slightly feeling uncomfortable. Clearly Kendall was rich. He drove a very new model of a foreign sports car, and could throw money around, to anyone, for any reason. I wasn't sure how much I liked that. Not like I had a right to say anything. But glancing down the road of my life, if I was with Kendall, I was worried what his money spending habits would look like to my son. Because after all, Gabe was always going to be the one and only thing important in my life. And I wasn't going to going to let anyone try to ruin that ever again.

We stayed almost quiet the whole ride to his house. I was completely blown away by the road he was taking to his house. I was only blown away by it because it was the road to a very rich part of town. Living in L.A. everything is the rich part of town. However, the road Kendall was taking was going up a hill, right on the beach. The beach that I took Gabe to from time to time. The beach that had little cafés and shops that cost you a limb to by things in. This wasn't rich. This was filthy rich. And when Kendall pulled down a private road, lined with huge palm trees and beautiful flowers, I realized that there was quite a bit about him I didn't know. Like how a personal banker and loan officer could afford the huge ass house we were driving up too.

When his car stopped quietly and softly, I tore my seatbelt off, and got out fast. My haw was on the ground. The house in front of me was mostly all glass. Glass and beautiful dark wood for the foundation. It was two stories high with its own personal walking path to the beach just down below us. As I took the first couple steps toward sit, I heard his car lock loud behind me and it made me stop walking. "Jesus Christ…"

"We could have gone to your house." He put a hand on the small of my back and started to walk me up to his huge wrap around porch. I scoffed looking up seeing rather beautiful art pieces hanging on the walls inside and felt almost giddy. Like I was about to walk into a museum or something.

"No…my house is an apartment. A tiny one at that. And you didn't tell me you lived in a fucking mansion." We stopped in front of his closed door and he quickly entered a code into the small black box next to the door knob. As he pushed the door open after getting a blinking green light, I stepped in, my mouth still wide open.

"I guess it never came up." I laughed quietly glancing around and the house as the lights started to turn on. The first thing I noticed was a huge seating room. There were three separate book cases lining the wall along with a sleek glass desk. Sort of around that were all white leather chairs and couches. Before I could even say a snarky remark about his expensive looking furniture there were two hands on my hips and two soft lips on the back of my neck. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Only if we drink outside. I'm terrified to spill in here." He laughed huskily behind me and gently pushed me forward, down two steps leading into another room. A huge, I mean fucking huge kitchen. I stopped quick as he walked around me and flicked on a few light switches illuminating the kitchen. Just like the first room by his front door, everything was clean. And either glass, light wood, or white. He had a large island in the center of the kitchen as he walked slowly towards a pantry. I took tiny steps glancing around gently shaking out of my coat. "Seriously Kendall…how the fuck do you afford this house?" He laughed as he disappeared in the pantry and I pulled my coat off walking to the 6 bar stools in front of the island. "Well I know one thing for sure." He reappeared holding an unopened bottle of dark red wine. We locked eyes as I pulled myself up on the stool putting my coat on the stool next to me. "My kid is never, ever coming here. Too many white clean places for him to spill, and too many things for him to break." Kendall shook his head setting the wine bottle on the counter, and quickly reached above him. I glanced up seeing him grab two wine glasses from a wine rack above his sink he was in front of.

"I knew you wouldn't like it." He said it quietly as he lowered the glasses and looked down, a slight blush on his cheeks. I frowned leaning forward shaking my head.

"It's not that I don't like it Kendall." He looked up opening the bottle of wine and I smiled. "This place is beautiful. And you have an amazing car and can pay valet guys with a 100-dollar tip." He frowned making me laugh and shrug. "But I am not used to that. I'm not saying I'm poor or anything. But I've never even seen a house like this up close, let alone been inside one with a guy who, it seems to me thinks he needs to show off things, I don't really care about." He looked down quickly pouring in the wine into one of the glasses. "I like you Kendall. And not because of your car or house, or money. But because you have a huge heart and from what I've felt and seen, a huge dick." He looked up fast, blushing even harder making me laugh. "Just getting out of the shit relationship I was in, I am not expecting anything good to come my way." He opened his mouth to say something, probably, along the lines of, you deserve something good, but I cut him off. "However, with you I feel like I could have something good. That scares me. Especially because this is only our second date." He grabbed both wine glasses and walked to me fast, handing me one. I took it and set I on the island counter in front of me. I reached out to him, watching him also put the glass down, and walk into me. I wrapped my legs around his legs, and slowly, and gently pushed his coat off his body. "Remember last night when you said, you would go slow if I wanted to go slow?" He nodded taking his coat from me, after I took it off him. He threw it towards a long dining table I hadn't seen until just now and set his hands on my thighs. I went to work on unbuttoning his shirt and we locked eyes again. "I don't want to go slow." He moved in fast, dropping his hands underneath my thighs and raised me with such grace and quickness, I was a little overwhelmed. He forced my legs to wrap around him and when I did, I slid my hands up to his shoulders, kissing onto his mouth eagerly. He started walking, holding me up, while one of his hands rubbed my ass, while the other worked on the buttons on my shirt. I kept my eyes closed as I rubbed his shoulders, up to his neck. We opened our mouths at the same time and let him dominate the kiss, swishing my tongue in any way he wanted. We made out and touched each other with hast, but when I realized we had stopped walking, I pulled away putting my hands on his face, and gasped out. We were in a huge bedroom with a huge king-sized bed, covered in a dark red blanket. Surrounding the room were bookcases, a desk, a dresser, and an entertainment center. But it was the huge French doors leading out to a private balcony, leading down to that private beach that got me. He gently set me down on his bed and reached to the light on the nightstand, turning it on.

"I don't know what you told Carlos and James, but I don't think you're going to be making it home tonight." I smirked looking up at him, leaning back on my palms. He gently pushed my legs back and to the side, and I laid down fast. "Do me a favor while you're here." I nodded as he leaned down and kissed onto my open chest. He had gotten almost all of my buttons undone on my shirt, except for the bottom three. And as he kissed my chest, moving his lips down to my stomach he looked up at me, and pulled my shirt out of my pants, quickly getting the last buttons. "I don't really care about a lot of these things…my possessions and what not." I nodded running a hand through his hair as he moved his hands to my belt around my waist. "But I do have a few important things in that back room, under the stairs, and I don't like people going back there." I smirked and nodded as he pulled my zipper down on my slacks. "No comment on that?" I laughed sitting up fast and put my hands on the sides of his head as his hand reached into my pants and started tugging on my soft dick.

"The whole night you've been asking me to trust you. And now you find it weird that I am?" He laughed looking down, and without saying one word, pulled my dick out of my boxers, and put it inside his mouth. I fell back fast, groaning and put my hands on my forehead, closing my eyes tensing up under him. Everything that has happened in the short hour and a half we've been together left my brain. I didn't care about how rich he was. I didn't care about the odd encounter he had at the bar. And I sure as hell didn't care about his secret room with important things he didn't want anyone to go near. All I cared about at this moment was that he had his mouth around my dick and one hand rubbing my stomach and chest soothingly.


	7. Chapter 7: As Long As You Love Me

For the first time in a very long time, I was being woken up to the soft touch of another man. Usually especially since we've moved, I was always being woken up by a hungry child, who liked to jump up and down on the bed until I rose up. And usually that was about 5, or 5:30 in the morning. I realized now as I opened my eyes slowly, feeling fingertips tracing up and down my spine, that this morning was very different to what I was used to. I had no blankets, or sheets covering me. My arms were tucked under my chest, and my whole body was naked. My head was lying on a very soft, full pillow that felt like I was lying on air. And once my eyes were completely open, and adjusted to the light in the room, I couldn't help but smile. The two French doors I remembered looking out as I drifted to sleep, were now wide open, letting in a very nice breeze, and the smell of salt water. I closed my eyes inhaling deep and snuggled deeper into the bed underneath me. "I could have sworn you were going to sleep the whole morning away." His soft morning voice came out a little raspy, but still crystal clear. When he whispered it into my neck/ear area, I shivered and opened up my eyes again, smiling big.

"I probably could. This bed is so comfortable." He laughed before kissing onto my neck, as I yawned out loud. "What time is it?" I slowly pulled out my right hand from under my chest and stretched it out slowly feeling it sort of cramped from the position its been stuck in.

"Just 5 pasts 8." I nodded letting his hand that was rubbing my back, move down to my butt. He rubbed down my right cheek and squeezed gently as he placed kisses all over my shoulders, and back. "Do you need to be somewhere?"

"No. But don't you have work?" He hummed a short response and I slowly raised my head looking at the nightstand beside me. I carefully reached out for my phone and turned it on fast seeing two missed calls, and a few texts from both James and Carlos. I gently pushed myself up, just to my lean on my elbows and unlocked my phone, smiling instantly. My texts opened and the first one was from Carlos. It was of James in the swimming pool, with Gabe on his shoulders. It was taken last night, because they had a fire blazing, and it was dark everywhere else except the pool.

"Your kid is so cute." I laughed quietly as he pushed his side of his face into mine, his hand back to rubbing my shoulder. I scrolled down the rest of the texts and smiled at the pictures of the two dogs in the pool with James and Gabe, who was, I could tell, laughing like a mad man. I chuckled quickly opening up the texts from James, which all came this morning. One was a simple short message, come get your kid, with a picture of Gabe sitting at the dining room table, blueberry waffles and syrup on his face. And the other message was a picture of Gabe and Carlos sitting on the couch, Gabe holding a coffee cup. "They wouldn't actually give him coffee, would they?" I laughed shaking my head and put my pheon down, turning my head to him. It was the first time I saw him, this morning, and it made me so happy.

His hair, much how I felt mine was, was a mess. But he didn't seem to care. His eyes were slanted a little, telling me, maybe he didn't get enough sleep. He did look quite tired, but I didn't mention it. Because he was gently rolling me onto my back and leaning into me. I went flat and raised one hand running it through his hair, while he kissed my lips softly. He pushed up over me, sort of trapping my body under his and deepen the kiss. I slowly pushed my hand down his body, honestly surprised to feel a pair of boxers on him. I ignored them however, and just shoved my hand inside them, gripping him. He groaned into our kiss pushing harder into me, just as a loud obnoxious vibration separated us. I opened my eyes seeing him sit back on his bed after grabbing his cell phone on his night stand. He sighed out running a hand through his hair, shaking his head. I slowly sat myself up and smiled small as he looked up at me, giving me a sad look. "Do you need to go?" He nodded, and I sat up completely putting my hand on his knee. "I just need to pee and change."

"Take your time. I need to catch a shower really quick." I nodded as he leaned into me and kissed my cheek. "Please help yourself to anything in my kitchen if you're hungry." I nodded again as he slid off his bed and walked towards an opened-up area in the corner of his bedroom, probably his bathroom. When he disappeared, I crawled off the huge bed and jumped off, grabbing my boxers and pants on the floor. I pulled them on quick and glanced around the room seeing my socks, and shoes, along with my belt. I walked to the belt and scooped it up, along with the socks. I set my belt on the bed and tried to slip on my socks while standing. When I got one foot in, I glanced around the room I had slept in and still couldn't believe how much money this guy clearly had. When I got my other sock on my foot, I walked slowly to the desk that had my shirt thrown on it last night and slowly pulled it on looking at his desk. The first thing I noticed was a picture in a little black frame sitting behind the Mac book, closed. I reached out to it, after putting my arms through the holes of my shirt and picked it up raising it. I smiled at the smiling faces of Kendall with three people who all looked like him. I had to assume it was his dad, mom and sister. His sister, if that's who it was, was in a mermaid, white gown. Probably her wedding dress. She was being held up by Kendall, who was holding her carefully, an arm under her back, and under her legs. Her dad, who was a spitting image of Kendall, just older, was standing behind her head, putting a hand on her shoulder, wearing the same looking tux that Kendall had on. And standing on the other side of Kendall, at his sisters, feet, was his mom. She was a beautiful woman, who looked an awful lot like her daughter. I smiled at all their smiling faces and gently set the picture frame down readjusting the collar around my neck. I started to turn, raising my head, and went to head back to my belt. But something caught my eye. He had his top drawer of his dresser open, and just in that little crack, I could see something shinny. I glanced up to the opening to his bathroom, hearing his shower running and walked to the dresser. I opened the drawer a little wider and gasped out loud. Sitting on top of a few folded shirts was a small silver hand gun. I shut the drawer fast and swallowed hard as I turned back to the bed and quickly buttoned my shirt, tucking it into my pants, picking up my belt. I finished dressing myself and grabbed my shoes and phone, leaving his room quick.

After calming myself down after seeing the gun, I went through his kitchen. He had every type of food, spice…literally everything under the sun, in his kitchen. Even with that knowledge, I still just toasted a bagel and smeared cream cheese on it. I sat at the bar, drinking from a small glass of orange juice and stayed still, and quiet. Because I let myself get swept off my feet by him, I was choosing to ignore everything that seemed to keep smacking me in my face. He defiantly wasn't the guy I thought. I wasn't going to assume eh was some kind of criminal, because I feel like James wouldn't even have introduced us. But there was something off about him. Between the disgusting amount of money, he had, his house and car, and the fact that he looked rather tough with that guy at the bar last night, mixed with the gun in his dresser…he was defiantly hiding something from me. And the biggest problem in my head was…I didn't care. He was sweet to my kid, an amazing kisser, seemed to be protective of me and my kid and had a dick twice as big as mine. I didn't care who he was, or what he did. Alright…I might care a little, but I didn't right now.

Just as I took my last bite of my bagel, I heard him walk out to me, and smiled small. He was wearing a suite, with a skinny black tie hanging down in the front. He wasn't wearing his coat, but still looked so damn good. And as he walked past me, I smelt his cologne and body wash and almost fell off the bar stool. "You get something to eat?" I nodded watching him walk to the counter by the stairs leading up to his front door. "I'm dropping you off at James and Carlos's, right?" I hummed a response back as I slid off the stool and pushed up the sleeves, already rolled up on my arms. "So…you said something about having the next few days off of work." I put my coat over my arm as I walked towards him, putting his phone in his pocket, along with his black leather wallet.

"I actually don't go back until Saturday." He nodded motioning me to the door and I walked up the steps quickly. "Why?"

"Because I want to see you again. And again. And again." I laughed letting him pull his door open for me, me stepping out fast. "And I was thinking of taking you and Gabe out tonight. There is this little carnival down the beach away from here. I think they are only in town for the week. I don't know if it's something you would want to do." I turned slowly staring at his head, as he put the code in the black box next to his door knob. When he turned to me, he smiled big and pulled his keys out, making his car beep loudly.

"Sure…I think Gabe would love that actually." He turned me and walked me down to his car. "What time do you get off work?" I pulled open my door and gently threw my jacket into the back seat sliding in at the same time he did.

"Uhm…well it is usually about 4 or 5 but might be earlier." I nodded slowly putting my seatbelt on, as he started to back out of his driveway. "How about I text you, and let you know before I pick you guys up. At your place, right?" I nodded sitting back and rolled down my window and couldn't help but chuckle. I glanced to the backseat of his tiny sports car and eyed him as he carefully speed down the driveway, also rolling his window down. "What's so funny? And do you mind if I smoke?"

"I don't mind…and I'm laughing because I don't think Gabe's booster seat will fit back there." He smirked as he let a cigarette hang from his mouth as he gracefully revved his engine, making it purr as he turned onto the street, quickly climbing up onto the highway ramp.

"Don't worry." He sat back in his seat pulling his seatbelt on, not holding the wheel while he continued to press on the gas. I couldn't help it but feel even more attracted to this bad boy type he was really throwing in my face. "I will take my other car." I nodded looking out to the highway in front of us and let the wind whip my hair around thinking, of course he has another car.

We laughed and reminisced about our sex filled night all the way to James and Carlos's house. When we got there, he held my hand as we walked up to the front door. Before we walked inside, I got on my tippy toes and kissed his mouth softly. I knocked on the door after pulling away, not surprised at how quick the door opened. "Oh, thank God! James Logan is here!" I smirked as I walked in, pushing a shirtless and out of breath Carlos out of the way stopping fast. There were stuffed animals all over the living room, along with a bunch of crumbled up blankets. I sighed out quickly walking to the first blanket I saw and scooped it up. "Gabe is a terror and I'm not sorry about it. We had fun building forts and playing army with all these dog toys. He had a blast Loges."

"Yeah well we are not leaving until he cleans this up…Gabriel Joseph get your butt in here." I glanced up to the sliding glass door that went out to the backyard, just as Gabe ran into the house, both huge dogs barking behind him. I dropped to my knees quick and raised my arms letting him collide into me. "How are you buddy? Did you have fun last night?"

"Yes daddy! I got to stay up late and had two bowls of ice cream!" I let him go and slowly stood up staring at Carlos who was smiling, picking up blankets.

"To be fair…" Carlos stood up straight just as James came down the stairs, wearing a suit, much like Kendall's, with no coat either. "It was the only way we could get him to sit still." I rolled my eyes watching James walk out to Carlos, wrapping his arms around him. "Don't forget…my parents are coming over for dinner tonight. Please don't be late." James nodded kissing Carlos, making my son screech out and run into them.

"You guys are gross!" James pulled away, turning right to me, just as an arm slipped around my waist.

"Your kid is a little shi- "

"A pleasure to have. Ignore him. Don't you two have to go to work?" Carlos shoved James while setting a hand on Gabe's head.

"Yes…do you mind if I catch a ride with you?" I turned to see Kendall shake his head and James sighed out reaching down to grab his phone on the coffee table. "I'll let you know when I'm on my way home. I love you." Carlos nodded letting Gabe run away from him, the dogs chasing him. "See ya Loges." I waved as there was a soft kiss to the nape of my neck, making me blush. Carlos smiled big staring at us, crossing his arms over his chest. I turned quick kissing Kendall's mouth quickly.

"I'll text you later today…about tonight." I nodded stepping back from him as James pulled Kendall away from me, shoving him out the front door. "Bye guys." Kendall waved one last time before the door was shut hard. I breathed out hard and walked quickly to the front window and watched as James and Kendall walked to the tiny sports car. I watched up until they both were inside, and Kendall peeled off the curb hard and fast. I sighed out and turned looking at my oldest friend who was grinning ear to ear. "I am so fucking scared Los. He already has me fucking attached. After two fucking dates!" Carlos laughed out loud and walked to me shaking shi head. "Also…he has a gun." Carlos stopped walking altogether and we locked eyes. I raised an eyebrow and nodded. "It seems like he has more money that God, he had some altercation, a tiny one, at the bar last night and this morning…he went to take a shower and I saw his dresser drawer open with a little silver handgun inside. How much money does a personal banker make?" Carlos laughed, a nervous laugh it seemed to me, and walked the short distance to me. He put his hand son my forearms and made me look right in his eyes.

"Don't do that thing you do where you force your brain to work over time to find something that's not there. Kendall is a great guy. And from what James has told me, who was told by Kendall himself, he really likes you. Don't turn the little shit, like him having some money, and him owning a gun…which James has two guns…into something it's not. Do not give yourself an excuse not to be with this guy, just because of Chris." I sucked in a hard breath hearing my son running towards us as Carlos let me go and smiled big again. "Somehow Gabe convinced me to help you guys unpack today because he said you keep complaining about it, so I'm going to go get changed and we'll go unpack the rest of your house." He turned fast and took the stairs two at a time going to his bedroom upstairs, just as Gabe appeared in front of me.

"Daddy can I have some juice?" I smiled down at him and quickly scooped him up putting him on my hip as I walked to the couch, sitting down softly. I set him in my lap and put my hands on the sides of his face, making him smile big. "How come Mr. Kendall and Uncle James left?"

"They have to go to work." He nodded, and I sighed out gently pulling him into me. He laid his head on my chest and I rubbed his back looking out at the messy living room. "When we get home, I'll get you some juice okay?" He nodded against me and snuggled on my chest making my heart burst. "I missed you buddy."

"I missed you too daddy. But Uncle James said Mr. Kendall was being really nice to you and that you needed a night out." I sighed out, not liking to hear that my kid knows I need a night away but didn't say anything about it to him. "Can we go to the beach today daddy?" I smirked and let him push off my chest pushing his glasses up on his nose. "Uncle Carlos said there are fishes in the ocean that have dinosaur in them. I really want to see them!" I laughed and nodded slowly hearing the stairs creek.

"Sure buddy. In fact, were going to go over to Mr. Kendall's house tonight and he lives right on the beach. You can see them, then." He jumped off my lap to the couch and started bouncing on it, making the dogs go nuts. Carlos quickly silenced them, as he sat beside me and slipped on a pair of flip flops. He was wearing a plain black muscle tank top that showed off…well his muscles and I sat up straight.

"You're seeing him again? A third night in a row?" I nodded looking up to Gabe who was talking to himself while shaking a stuffed bear in his hand. "That guys does have you attached." I shoved at him hard as we both stood up. He only laughed shrugging softly grabbing his car keys. "I'll follow you. So, I can just take myself home. I have to get grocery's later anyway." I nodded reaching for my keys in my pants pocket but froze. In both pockets, all I felt was my phone. I started to look around the living room frantically not seeing my suit jacket I was wearing last night. "What's wrong?" I looked around Carlos on the couch and put my hand on my forehead closing my eyes.

"I left my jacket in the back of Kendall's car. It has my keys, and wallet. I can't get in my apartment Los." I opened my eyes hearing him chuckle and raise his own keys.

"Remember when you gave James and I, each a copy of your key?" I sighed out in relief making him smile. "You're seeing him tonight anyway. You'll get them back." I nodded as he snapped his fingers to his dogs, to get them to go outside so they didn't destroy the house when we left. I helped Gabe off the couch and grabbed the little bag of Gabe's Carlos already had packed ready for me.

We all pilled in Carlos's four door BMW, and let Gabe talk loudly and excitedly from the back seat the hole way home. Even though I had a thousand things running through my head, hearing my child talk about the way trees give us oxygen, or why the sky is blue was the only thing I cared about. He kept both our attention the whole car ride and even when we got to my apartment building and got in the elevator. He held my hand swinging it every now and then as we climbed up to the 17th floor. When the doors opened, Gabe let my hand go and bolted out, running down the hall. I hurried after him, Carlos following, but not as quick. Gabe put his hand on the door knob and pouted looking up at me when it didn't turn. I laughed looking at Carlos who put his phone back in his pocket and slid my home key into the lock. "So, Kendall and James have lunch at 12:30. He said he'd bring your jacket to you. And bring us lunch." Carlos pushed open my door and smiled. "I suggested pizza." I laughed letting Gabe run in and looked in following after him fast. However, I slowed down quick seeing my whole apartment trashed. Gabe was frozen standing in front of the rug leading into the kitchen. Every cabinet was open. Every plate, and cup was smashed to pieces. As I walked in, gently putting a hand on Gabe's shoulder, I saw my fridge wide open, all the food and things thrown out without a care. My whole kitchen was destroyed. I felt a hard breath leave my body as I turned out to see my huge 60-inch flat screen TV, usually mounted up on the wall, now smashed to the ground. Our coffee table was shattered, and all the pillows on the couch were slashed open. The small area by the patio door that had a little table for Gabe covered in markers and coloring books, were destroyed. I gasped out quietly feeling my son starting to move away from me. I reached down quick and scooped him up, putting his face in my neck, holding the back of his head softly. "I'm…I'm going to call the cops Loges. Don't…don't touch anything. Just…just stay right here Logan." I glanced around to see Carlos putting his phone to his ear, giving me a very worried look. "Babe…I need you to come to Logan's place. Right now." He turned away from me and slowly walked into the bathroom sighing out loud. "No…no I know. It's…someone broke in James. His place is destroyed." I felt tears leave my eyes as I walked slowly towards the hall way that had bout our bedrooms. I kept Gabe's face in my neck as I walked into his room and let out a sigh of relief. His room seemed untouched. I walked out quick going right to my bedroom and sucked in a hard breath. Everything was destroyed, much like the front of my house. My mattress was flipped over, and every blanket, pillow, and piece of clothing was thrown on the floor. I walked slowly to my computer desk seeing my very expensive Apple computer smashed and cracked. As I got right in front of it, I pulled out my desk chair and swallowed hard seeing the little black safe, untouched. At least I hoped it was untouched. "Yes…thank you sir…" I turned slowly wiping my face rubbing Gabe's back as he sniffled into my skin on my neck. "I called the cops. They have someone en-route right now. They also want us to not touch anything at all." I nodded closing my mouth hard, so I didn't sob out. "And James said him, and Kendall will be here as soon as they can. They can't get out of work at the moment." I nodded again looking down at my child in my arms as he got right in front of me. "Is it going to be crossing a line assuming this is Chris?" I closed my eyes fast and let that sob I had been holding in, finally out. I was gently pulled into Carlos and cried on his shoulder as he rubbed my back. I squeezed tight around my son, who was also now crying and thought if Gabe's room wasn't touched, this was obviously Chris. My room was ruined and the rest of the house. This was personal. This was obviously Chris.


	8. Chapter 8: Be My Escape

"And this is your address sir? Where Mr. Mitchell and his son will be staying?" I remained looking ahead lazily holding around my son, who was fast asleep in my arms, his face in my neck. There were several people around me, but none of them seemed to make me feel safe. Even though almost all of them were wearing police uniforms. Just because they were here, didn't mean everything was magically better. And just because they are going to run the fingerprints they found, and check all the cameras in the hallways, and front lobby, didn't erase what happened. Someone, everyone was assuming my ex-husband, broke into my house and destroyed all of my things. All of my belongings were ruined. And four cops standing in my house didn't change any of it. "Alright…we'll let you guys get out of here. I wrote my number, my personal cell number on the back of this card. Call 911 first, but if you need something, get a hold of me."

"Thank you, officer Gonzalez." I looked up to see my best friend shaking a cop's hand. None of them were looking at me. I didn't care. "I'm going to help him pack a few bags to stay with us, and then we'll be heading out." The officer nodded and slowly turned to me. I looked away fast pulling Gabe up further on my body, sitting back in my dining room chair I had been sitting in for almost an hour. I looked down at my black pants on my legs and rubbed Gabe's back, just wishing the cops would leave, and I could hand Gabe to Carlos, so I could shower. "Thanks guys." I closed my eyes hearing soft footsteps and the beeps of walkie talkies getting turned back on. I waited until the door shut before opening my eyes and looking back up. Carlos was locking my door, dead bolting it for good measure. When he turned to me, walking slowly, I pushed myself up, to stand. "How…"

"Will you just…hold him while I take a quick shower?" Carlos got in front of me nodding and extended his hands. "I'll get a bag packed too. If there is even anything for me to pack." Carlos sighed out as we carefully and gently moved my sleeping boy from one set of arms to the other. "When I get out, I'll pack a bag for Gabe too. I'd say if your hungry or anything, to help yourself but…" I glanced into my kitchen seeing my fridge closed. One of the cops must have closed it. "It looks like Gabe's room is untouched, so you are welcome to sit in there." I patted Gabe's back as I walked past Carlos and Gabe, heading straight for the hallway to my bedroom.

After locking myself in my master bath, I undressed, put my shower onto the hottest I could stand it, and got in, sitting down fast. I wet my hair, and let the water run down my whole body before I moved out of the way of it, letting it rush down my back. I felt sick to my stomach. I felt like giving up, to be complete honest. I didn't deserve this. If Chris is the one who did this, I for sure didn't deserve this. I hated to think of Chris as this angry, bitter man who would do anything to get his way. I didn't understand the logic, if Chris did this, as to how breaking into my apartment and destroying everything of mine would get me to take him back or get him to see his son again. That was something that made me question if it was actually him. Chris is an asshole, but he's not stupid. He was a lot of things…passionate about his work, loved his family (minus Gabe and I) and had a huge heart. But was definitely not stupid enough to ruin his chances of getting his child back. That scared me more than him breaking in, clearly looking for either me, or something of value.

After sitting under scorching water for about 20 minutes, I took a very fast shower ignoring the love bites and slight hand prints from my lover from last night. I didn't want to think about Kendall. Because a part of my brain, the rational side, was telling me it is because Chris saw me with Kendall, my house was destroyed. Chris was never very good with other men hitting on me, or even looking at me. He was a jealous dick, and if I find out he did this because of that, I was going to kill him. I pushed all of that to the side, and got out of my shower, wrapping a towel around my waist tight. I unlocked my bathroom door and walked out to my bedroom, head down, running a hand through my wet hair. "Hey." I stopped walking fast and looked up to see Kendall sitting on the edge of my bed, hands folded in his lap. I let out a shaky breath and walked to him slowly grabbing a hold of my towel tight.

"I thought you guys weren't coming until lunch?" I sat down beside him keeping my eyes locked with his. He looked strange. He was completely blank. Almost…scary looking. Much like last night when he had that interaction with that guy.

"Well James was pretty pissed. Him and Carlos think your ex did this, and from what I gather, James isn't a huge fan of the guy." I laughed and looked towards my dresser, all the drawers open, and the small flat screen that used to be on it, now on the floor.

"I don't think a lot of people are." He sighed beside me, but I remained looking ahead. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." I turned to him fast and made sure my emotions weren't going to get the best of me.

"Last night…at the bar." He nodded scrunching his eye brows together tight. "You went to the bathroom…but I saw you at the bar getting in some guys face." He looked away fast and I watched his Adam's apple bob up and down. "You have to understand Kendall…when I met Chris he was not the guy everyone sees him as now. He was kind, and sweet and gentle. And he promised me he would never lie to me. Cut to 10 years later, and I have a restraining order against him. I don't want to get back into a relationship where I'm going to be lied to or have shit hidden from me. Never again." He looked down fast and I shook my head. "So, who was that guy? And where you going to tell me about your gun in your dresser?" He chuckled next to me, slowly standing up, putting his hands in the pockets of his pants. I rolled my eyes looking down at the white towel around my waist. "If you can't be honest with me I can't…"

"He was an old client Logan." I looked up fast to see him leaning against my dresser staring down at me. "He thinks the bank I work for, has fucked him over, and is due for some compensation. It was a mere coincidence that he was there last night. He tried to act tough, drunk, and I had him escorted out of the bar." I slouched a little, knowing that the face that guy was making last night did not look like he was drunk, or angry. He looked scared. And sober. "I am allowed to have a gun to protect myself."

"I don't want my kid around that."

"Then I'll lock it up. Is that really an issue, or is there something else?" I frowned making him push off the dresser and take his hands out of his pockets. "Do you think there is a reason, I didn't tell you, I have a lot of money? Or a nice big house on a huge lot of land?" I shrugged as he stopped in front of me and squatted down putting his hands on my knees. "People hear or see my money and act different. You don't seem to care either way and I like that about you." I turned away from him shaking my head. "If I tell you something about my life, or the way it is, I'm not lying to you. I wouldn't lie to you. And if for some reason you can't trust me when I say that…"

"I barely know you. How can I trust you?" I turned back to him making him go still and lock eyes with me. "If I hadn't seen your gun this morning, and Gabe and I went over there tonight, would you have told me?"

"No. But it would have been locked up." I looked up and over his head biting my cheek on the inside. "Are you ever going to tell me what happened between you and Chris?" I looked down fast mouth falling open and he shrugged. "Some people like to keep shit hidden. And I would never force you to uncover that, just for my benefit." I closed my mouth fast as his hands moved quick and held my bare wet hips. "If I don't tell you something, it is for a very good reason. But I would never hide something form you, to hurt you. And you never have to tell me something you don't want me to know. As long as we can learn to trust each other and confide in each other when we feel safe enough to do so, I am so very willing to make a relationship with you, work." I moved my hands up fast and held his face gently swallowing hard.

"He was just an old client?" He nodded fast moving him closer to me and I looked down at his exposed chest, from his top three buttons undone. "And every time Gabe is over there…"

"My gun will be locked up and he will be in the safest house in L.A." I looked back up to his face and he smiled small. He stood up slowly keeping his hands on my hips, so he was bent over in front of me. "What can I do to help you with all of this?" He motioned behind him to my fucked-up room and I shrugged looking down, moving my hands to his biceps.

"I eventually need to clean this place up, but Gabe is asleep, and the cops don't want us here tonight. Carlos is letting us stay with them tonight. I guess…I guess I just want to not have to worry about anything right now." There was a soft kiss to the top of my head that made my eyes close. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry I questioned you about last night. I clearly have some trust issues I need to work on."

"And I'll be right here while you do work on them." I looked up fast as he stood up putting a hand on the side of my neck. "I think the only time I'm going to leave you, is when you tell me too." I smirked standing myself up slowly, still keeping a hold of my towel. "I think I can help you not worry about anything." His hands went to the small of my back and pulled me closer to him quick. "I know Carlos and James are having some dinner thing with Carlos's parents tonight. If you want…you can say no…" He paused as he set his forehead on mine. "If you would like to stay at my place for the night, I would be more than happy to have you both there. I have to work until about 5 tonight, but you can go over there now and make yourself comfortable." I shoved my face into his and kissed him hard shutting my eyes. One of his hands moved up to my upper back and held me tight as we kissed. I didn't let the kiss go too far because I knew it would lead to sex, and I knew we couldn't have sex. So, I pulled away after a good minute of kissing, putting my hands on his pecks. "Was that a yes?" I laughed closing my eyes and nodded letting him kiss my forehead.

"Thank you for helping me out. For only knowing me for three days you have been amazing to me. And my son." He kissed my forehead once more, just as there were soft knocks to my closed bedroom door.

"Hey Loges?" It was James, and he didn't sound so happy. "The cops just came back to your door. They were able to pull up the cameras from the hallway outside." I went still looking at my closed door and he sighed out hard. "It wasn't Chris. Actually…it wasn't anyone I recognize. They want you to come look at this photo and see if you recognize him."

"Give me one second. I just got out of the shower." I pulled away from Kendall and went to my dresser.

"I'll let them know." I nodded, and let my towel drop to my feet. I sort of shuffled around in my top dresser drawer and found a pair of black boxers. I was quick to pull them on and walked to my closet sighing at the huge mess.

"This safe down here? Was it opened?" I looked over my shoulder pulling down a pair of dark blue jeans and shook my head as Kendall kneeled down in front of my desk pushing my chair away.

"No. The cops had me check inside it. Everything is still there."

"So, if it wasn't your ex who did this, then who the fuck did?" I chuckled pulling on my jeans and looked back in my closet seeing a plain white, loose fitting tank top hanging up still. I grabbed it, pulling it on quick and turned out from my closet. Kendall was standing back up and I extended my hand to him. He walked to me quick and laced our fingers together, walking me to my door.

I felt tense as we walked out, hand in hand to the sound of two people talking. Carlos was sitting in my old seat at the dining table, still holding onto my sleeping child. He smiled small at me, and I smiled back turning my attention to James and the cop who talked with Carlos not too long ago. "Mr. Mitchell…sorry to bother you about this." I shook my head forcing a smile as I stopped in front of him as he looked down at a picture. "I figured this would be easier to just ask if you recognized this man before we start trying to figure out who he is." I nodded as he raised the picture and turned it to me. I frowned seeing the face of a young-looking guy, I didn't' recognize. He was wearing a black hoodie over his head and looking down the hall, right at the camera, as he put his hand on my door knob. I looked up to the cop and shook my head softly as Kendall squeezed my hand. "Okay. So, you don't recognize him at all?"

"No. He's really young looking. I wouldn't even know where I would run into a guy like that." The officer nodded and quickly slipped the photo into a yellow folder.

"Okay. I think that will be all for today. When we get those results back from the lab on the hair we found and the finger prints, we will let you know." I nodded and extended my hand to him letting him shake mine. "Again…if there is anything you guys need, just let me know. But call 911 first." I chuckled and nodded as he let my hand go and turned to the door. James offered to walk him out, and instead of wondering why, I turned to Carlos and Gabe, who thankfully, was still sound asleep.

"So, Kendall offered Gabe and I a place to stay tonight." Carlos smirked as he stood up carefully and nodding looking at Kendall, instead of me. "But I need to get my car from your place since I have my keys now." I turned to Kendall, eyebrows bunched together, and he nodded pointing to my kitchen counter. I looked to it and sighed out seeing my coat from last night.

"Sounds good. But does that mean you two will be by yourselves until Kendall gets off?" I gave Carlos a dirty look, but he still wasn't looking at me. He was giving Kendall a very…odd look. He looked like he was trying to be mean looking. I don't think it was working on Kendall though.

"They will be in a very safe house. I'll give Logan all my security codes. Don't worry." Carlos rolled his eyes, turning to me and smirked raising my kid a little on his chest.

"You want me to help pack a bag for him?" I nodded letting Kendall's hand go and rubbed Gabe's back. "Why don't you go get yourself ready, and I'll have James help me pack for Gabe." I nodded and started to turn to the hallway, just as James came walking back to us. He was sliding a folded piece of paper into his wallet giving me a big smile.

"Let's get you guys out of here Loges." I smirked and let him squeeze my shoulder as he walked past me and went right to Carlos. I glanced over my shoulder seeing Kendall still standing in front of Carlos, all three of them quiet. I walked slowly to my hallway hearing Carlos whisper. I glanced back over my shoulder to see Carlos now right in front Kendall, getting right in his face. I frowned as I took one more step down the hallway, just to stop quick. James quickly pushed Carlos back, and got in between the two seeing Carlos seething with rage. I saw Kendall raise his shoulders and shrug making Carlos laugh to himself, turning away from him. I jumped slightly seeing Kendall starting to turn to come towards me and ran into my room fast.

Between finding out it wasn't Chris who broke into my apartment and destroyed almost all my shit, to realizing Kendall wasn't the bad guy my mind kept forcing me to believe, I don't think I would handle my best friend, suddenly not liking Kendall. Whatever problem Kendall and Carlos had between each other, as he walked into my room, quietly offering to help me pack some bags, he didn't seem bothered. He simply grabbed a few pieces of clothing off my floor, asking what he should pack. He slowly started to set clothes on my bed, his back to me and I kept telling myself one thing, over and over in my head.

I trusted him.


	9. Chapter 9: Honey, I'm Home

"Daddy look at the beach!" I smiled as I softly shut my car door and watched my son run towards a little pathway that led down to the private beach below Kendall's house. He had an apple juice bottle in one hand, and my phone in his other. He had been playing on the phone the whole ride to Kendall's house. I wasn't a fan of getting him used to the technology, but it helped him stay quiet and calm on long car rides. Like to Kendall's house.

"Don't drop my phone buddy." I walked slowly towards him as he stopped by the stairs that started the pathway and looked back at me. "Let's get our bags inside, and get your bed set up, and we'll go down to the beach. I promise." He nodded running back to me, phone out in front of him like a sword. I gently took it from him as he continued to run past me, to the back door of my four door SUV. "Did you get enough food for lunch?"

"Yes daddy!" I nodded as he tried very hard to open up the back door. I got to it quick and pulled it open gently pushing Gabe back. "How long do we get to stay with Mr. Kendall?" He reached in grabbing his blue paw patrol backpack and swung it over his shoulder.

"Until our house gets cleaned up. I'm bot sure how long that will last bud." He nodded as I handed him his comforter I took off his bed before we left and tucked his pillow under my arm. "Are you excited to be going to your summer program next week?" I put one duffle of mine over my arm, as I grabbed my other one, and my dark brown leather messenger bag that had my laptop and important paper for work. I stepped back watching Gabe sip from his bottle looking up at me as he did. I smirked and slammed my trunk door hard. "Okay…we're going to go over the rules one more time because they are very important Gabe." He nodded swallowing hard and walked next to me, as I struggled to get my phone out in front of me, so I could see the texts Kendall sent me about all his alarm codes. "First one."

"Don't go in any room unless you or Mr. Kendall said I can." I nodded walking up the porch steps and set all my bags down looking right at the code to open his front door.

"Number two?" I looked down at him as he glanced in through the ceiling to floor windows.

"I can't go down to the beach without daddy." I nodded watching him run to me.

"Three?"

"No food or drinks anywhere except the table, or the kitchen."

"And the last one." He grinned big up at me raised his hands.

"Don't touch anything that is glass or looks like it would bankrupt daddy." I laughed loudly nodding and turned back to the door opening the little black box by the door knob. I quickly entered the 6-digit code and watched the red light turn to a green light. I pushed the door open and gently pushed Gabe in, picking my bags back up. "Mr. Kendall has a big house daddy!" I nodded gently kicking the door shut and walked in slowly behind Gabe who was running in fast. "Daddy look! He has a fish tank!" I walked down the steps to get into the kitchen and saw Gabe go down a hallway. I followed after and peered in, hearing a hard breath leave my mouth. Mounted up on the wall above a fireplace was a huge flat screen. Gabe was standing on tippy toes looking in a large fish tank with several fish swimming around it. I looked back to the TV and walked slowly towards the large black leather couch that went from one side of the room, and curved around, on the wall adjacent to the TV. I shook my head setting my bags on the couch and swallowed hard. In front of the couch was a large dark wooden coffee table with a few magazines on it, next to several remotes. I walked slowly to Gabe seeing a media system built into the wall next to the fireplace and TV and whistled low. "Daddy look! It's Dory!" I turned my head to the fish tank and smiled small seeing him pointing at the little blue fish swimming slowly in front of him. "I like Mr. Kendall's house!"

"Me too baby. But there is a whole lot more to this house. You wanna go look at it?" He glanced back to me and nodded fast. "Okay…go pick out a bed upstairs. Kendall said you can choose anyone up there." He nodded and before he ran off, backpack and blanket in hand, I took his apple juice from his hand and replaced it with his pillow. "Be careful and mindful!" I yelled it after him as he ran off towards the glass stairs and uncapped his apple juice taking a quick swig. When I lowered it, I felt my phone vibrating in my hand and raised it. I swallowed the juice fast and slid my phone to answer, hating that I didn't take my lawyers advice and change my phone number. It was Chris. "Hello?"

"Logan? Are you and Gabriel alright?" I rolled my eyes walking slowly out towards the huge dining room and glanced to the backyard. There was a little bit of grass, a pool, and a hot tub, even though just a short walk away was the beach. He had beautiful lawn furniture and a nice big table with an umbrella over it. "I heard that someone broke into your apartment? Are you guys hurt?"

"No. We weren't there last night. And why do you suddenly care about our wellbeing?" I set the apple juice bottle on the table and stood in front of the French doors shoving my free hand into my pants pocket.

"He is still my son Logan. And you are still the love of my life." I laughed loudly throwing my head back closing my eyes.

"That is so weird Chris because I remember the last time you were concerned about Gabe and I, we were crying and terrified of you, locked in a bathroom." I opened my eyes hearing fast footsteps from my son, coming down the stairs. "Thanks for the call Chris. I'll be sure to let my lawyer know you are still calling me and trying to get a hold of me." I hung up the phone fast and turned slipping it in my pants pocket. I smiled big at Gabe who was running towards me, empty handed. "Did you find a room?" He nodded quick and grabbed his apple juice taking a fast sip. "Okay…lets go get your bed set up and change into some swim trunks to go swimming in the ocean!" He slammed his empty bottle on the table and yelled 'yay' at the top of his lungs.

Gabe and I both ran down to the beach, shirtless, flip flops, flopping loudly with each step. We threw our towels in the sand and ran into the sort of cold water. He was wearing his arm floaties, and his swim goggles. He went out just to his waist and asked me to swim out further with him. Like I usually did when we went into the ocean, I put him on my back and swam us out a little far away from the ocean, letting him kick his feet around me, as I held onto his arms, around my neck. As we swam out, he told me repeatedly about the sharks, and the whales, and his favorite fish, the jelly fish. I dunked us under the water a few times getting us completely wet. He tried to get me to let him swim on his own, but I was so hesitant to let him go on his own, I told him no. After about 30 minutes of swimming out in the ocean with my monkey child on my back, I took us back to the shore and let him stay in the very shallow end, as I laid our towels out. I sat on mine putting sunscreen on my face and watched with a huge smile as he started to pick up rocks and shells, looking for bones, or little fish, as he said. I eventually laid back and made it very clear to Gabe to not go anywhere in that ocean past his knees and put my sunglasses on, lying flat, letting my sort of white body start to soak up the sun rays.

Without even meaning too, I fell asleep. Not long because Gabe woke me up, telling me he had to go potty. I scooped him up and carried him and all of our belongings back to the house. Before going inside, I spotted an outdoor shower up on the hill that was his backyard and washed off, Gabe and myself. I then dried him with the extra towel I had left out on the table by his pool and dried us both very well. I let Gabe run back into the house and told him to go straight to the bathroom. When I got in, after putting out wet towels on the washer I managed to find, looking for towels, I grabbed a pair of sweats and a shirt and some boxers, going into the bathroom with him. I let him change himself, as I also went to go get changed. When I got into a pair of my own comfy sweats, and t-shirt, I sat on the huge bed I so very much wanted to crawl in and sleep, my phone started ringing again. I groaned walking out of the bedroom downstairs, and went to the dining room table, where Gabe was sitting, a coloring book in front of him. I kissed his wet hair as I grabbed my phone and answered it, without looking at who it was. "Hello?"

"Hey Logan." It was Kendall and it made me smile. "How is the house treating you?" I laughed sitting next to Gabe and gently pushed his hair to one side on his head.

"It's great Kendall. We actually just took a little trip to the ocean. I used some of your towels, but I was just going to start a load of wash, to clean them for you." I felt my heart flutter as he laughed, and I could hear a soft voice talking in the background.

"Don't worry about any of that. Just act like it's your house and do whatever you please. I have a closet downstairs that has like…board games and stuff like that if Gabe wants to play something." I nodded sitting back and watched Gabe scribble furiously onto a picture of a bear. "I am actually on my way home right now…I was calling to ask if you had any suggestions for dinner. I can pick anything up."

"Whatever you get will work for us. Just know Gabe is allergic to peanuts and is diabetic."

"So, no ice cream sundaes for dinner?" I laughed loudly making Gabe smile up at me. I pushed his hair more to the side and he looked back down at his drawing, talking quietly to himself. "How about I grab some Italian. DO you have any preferences?"

"I do love a good chicken parmesan." He laughed, as a door slammed shut on his end and I raised one leg up to my chest and held around it looking out to the beautiful view that was his backyard. "Gabe likes anything with meatballs."

"Alright. I will grab some food and be home in about an hour. Please make yourselves comfortable." I nodded, quietly saying goodbye and hung up putting my phone on the table. I stood up putting a hand on Gabe's head making him look up at me.

"Kendall said he has some games somewhere in this house. You wanna find them, and play one?" He nodded slipping off the chair, pushing up the glasses on his nose. I turned and let him hold my hand as I slowly led him to the hallway underneath the stairs. I glanced at the numerous picture frames hanging on the wall and smiled at his cute family. We walked past the bedroom Kendall and I would be staying in, and I saw Gabe glance in. "So?" He looked up to me and I forced a little smile. "Do you like Mr. Kendall?" He looked away from me fast and shrugged as we walked past one of the many bathrooms in the house. "Gabe…"

"He's nice daddy. But…" I raised an eyebrow watching him open up a door, pulling it out towards us. We both looked in and I quickly flicked the light switch on the wall inside. Once lit, the rather large closet came into view and showed hanging coats, extra shoes, a golf bag, and a few totes. Up on the shelves lining the wall were several games and books.

"But what?" He let my hand go and stepped in the closet reaching up to a shelf he couldn't reach. "But what Gabe?" He turned to me, bottom lip sticking out, pushing up his glasses again. Before he opened his mouth, we heard a loud…thud I guess you could call it. It honestly sounded like someone was trying to open up the front door, clearly without a key. My hand was grabbed quick by Gabe, which made me reach down and pick him up fast. I held around him as I slowly walked out to the kitchen, hearing more loud pounding on the front door. I jumped every time I heard it. I walked slowly out past the kitchen and put one foot up on the first step to get to the front entry way. I froze. Standing out on the patio looking in through the windows, were three different men. All of them saw me and while one reached under his grey sweater, pulling out a gun, there was another loud thud to the door. I jumped, stepping back and clutched onto Gabe seeing the man with the gun, raise it. I sucked in a hard breath watching him pull the trigger and quickly covered Gabe's ears. But we heard nothing. I saw the bullet hit the glass window, and while I was expecting the glass to shatter…the bullet got stuck. All three of them looked at the glass, and then to each other. A fourth man, who was throwing himself up against the wood of the appeared and to my horror, all of them pulled out their guns, and started shooting without mercy. I turned fast and ran to the dining room table, hearing loud yelling, but not knowing exactly what they were saying. I grabbed my phone on the table and ran to the stairs, keeping Gabe tight around me.

"Daddy, what's going on?" I made it up stairs and ran all the way down the hall, going to the room at the end. I chose this room because before I helped Gabe set up his room, I looked around upstairs, and found this room to be the only one, that didn't really have any windows. It was dark, and somehow almost colder than the rest of the house. It had one desk, and one twin sized bed. But it also had a closet that I ran too fast. I shut the door softly and fell to my knees, turning fast. I pushed myself to the back, dark corner of the closet, pushing more totes, and bags in front of us, to sort of hide us. I then put Gabe on the ground beside me, and with a shaky hand opened my phone. I quickly called Kendall and put it to my ear, pulling Gabe into me tight. He hugged around me putting the side of his face on my chest. I put my head back letting the phone ring and ring, Kendall not answering. I quickly hung up the call and went still listening very carefully to hear either glass breaking, or the front door finally being shoved open. But everything was quiet. "Daddy?"

"Shh baby. Just stay still and don't say anything for a few minutes." My voice came out very shaky and I hated it. It made Gabe crawl up on my lap and wrap around me with his legs and arms. I raised my pheon again and this time, instead of calling Kendall, I called James. Again, as we sat still and quiet, the phone rang off the hook. James didn't answer, and for a moment I felt my fear turn to anger. When I lowered my phone form my ear instead of putting my phone down, I called Carlos. If anything, Carlos would answer. But again, as I waited a few seconds, I realized Carlos also wasn't going to answer. That anger I felt quickly turned into fear hearing a loud ringing alarm after a loud gun shot rang through the house. I clutched onto Gabe tight and closed my mouth tighter, so I wouldn't scream out.

"Daddy…" I quickly covered Gabe's mouth looking out into the darkness of the closet around us and heard nothing but the screaming alarm. Gabe whimpered in my hand which just made me squeeze tighter onto him. I wanted to pick my phone back up and call 911, but feared whoever was here, would hear my voice and find us. So, I just stayed still and waited, letting the alarm continue to scream. Gabe tried to wiggle out of my arms, but I held him tighter. I did let him cover his ears since the alarm was piercing. Once he had his little ears covered, we went still, and I swear I heard footsteps in the room we were in. I swallowed hard feeling tears leave my eyes, knowing these guys had guns and didn't seem to care that a small child was in here.

"He's not here. Let's go before the cops show up." The voice that spoke wasn't English. It was a Russian accent. It made me very confused.

"That guy saw us. We need to find him before…"

"We need to leave. No more discussion." There were fast, loud footsteps that left the room, and not two minutes later, I heard the front door slam shut hard. I jumped, holding tight around Gabe and let a small sob leave my mouth. Gabe seemed to push harder into me, and while I held him tight, still keeping his mouth covered, we remained unmoved. I don't know how long we stayed there. But the alarm kept going off, and I couldn't hear anything else. I had half a mind to finally call the cops, but a thought occurred to me. If he had this alarms system, and it was going off, why did the cops not show up yet? I didn't have any time to question it, because the loud, screaming alarm going off, finally shut off. The whole house went quiet and Gabe lowered his hands from his ears. I raised my phone and saw I had missed several calls from Kendall, and a few from James and Carlos. I also saw we had been sitting in the closet for a good hour. Before I could call any of them back, I heard his voice.

"Logan?!" It sounded scared. And far away. But my brain told me he was here, and he was going to make me feel better. Feel safe. "Logan tell me where you are?!" I stood myself up, keeping Gabe on my body and opened the door, stepping over bags and totes. I walked out of the closet glancing around the doorframe seeing the dark hallway. "Logan?!" His loud booming voice made me jump and gasp out.

"We're up here." It was a sad pathetic croak form my voice that made fast heavy footsteps come up the stairs. I walked to the doorway and immediately froze seeing Kendall walking towards us, his back to the wall as he gracefully and stealthily walked down the wall. But what made me freeze was the gun in his hand, pointed down at the ground. "Kendall?" We locked eyes and he quickly raised the gun, took the magazine out and popped out a bullet from the chamber. He did all this as he walked to us, and put the three different things form his gun, in the pockets of his pants.

"Are either of you hurt?" I shook my head closing my eyes and let him gently pull me forward. "How you doing Gabe?"

"I'm scared Mr. Kendall." I cried out clutching onto my kid as Kendall wrapped one arm around me, and I assumed put one on Gabe. "We hid in the closet. Daddy protected me." I put my face in Kendall's neck as he kissed my head rubbing my back.

"I'm sure he did. Your dad is a very brave guy. And a smart one." I pushed back a little and looked up at him as he wiped at the tears on my face. "Let's go downstairs. Get some dinner and…and we'll talk." I nodded slowly as Kendall offered to take Gabe from me. "Your dad says you like meatballs." Gabe put his arms on Kendall's shoulders and nodded, smiling small. "I got you a big helping of spaghetti with meatballs." His mouth fell open and Kendall laughed turning, while grabbing my hand and pulling me along with him. "I also got a fruit salad for desert." Gabe bounced on Kendall, both of them laughing but I couldn't bring myself to feel anything but fear. Before Kendall walked down the stairs, I grabbed his arm and made him look at me. He sighed out and gently bent down, putting Gabe on the ground. "Go ahead and get your dinner buddy. I need to talk to your dad for a minute." Gabe nodded, all the fear he was just feeling, gone. He walked down the stairs, holding onto the railing tight. Once he was gone, Kendall turned completely around to me and put his hands on my forearms. "I need to tell you something, and I am terrified how you're going to react." I yanked my arms out of his grasps and stepped back.

"Are you a criminal?" He shook his head softly and reached behind him. I tensed up seeing him pull out his wallet and crossed my arms over my chest. "What is it then? Why did four guys just break into your house, looking for you, and why did they have Russian accents?" He looked up and we locked eyes as he raised his wallet. While I glanced to it, I lowered my arms from y chest and felt my mouth go dry. In place of where a normal ID would be, was a badge. A badge with Kendall's face on it, and underneath his serious face, the words Agent Knight, C.I.A.

He was definitely not a criminal.


	10. Chapter 10: Waste The Night

I had plenty of food in front of me but had no appetite. Actually, it was the opposite. I felt like throwing up. Mostly because the two people around me were acting completely normal. Like not an hour ago, we could have been killed. I guess that was better that my son didn't know we could have been shot and killed. But the man sitting across from me, quietly talking to my kid on my lap, wasn't even saying a word about everything that just happened. Including the fact that he just told me he was a C.I.A. agent. I did feel good, knowing he was at least not a criminal. I was concerned at the four men who were looking for him, clearly pissed off, but couldn't stop thinking about how his windows were bullet proof. I was clearly in a very safe house. With a very capable man. I just wasn't too thrilled about being lied to. And kept in the dark. Again. "Mr. Kendall?" I looked away from the black container of food I hadn't even touched yet and looked at the side of my son's head as he shoved more noodles in his mouth. "How come my daddy and I had to hide in a closet?" I looked over to Kendall who was smiling small as he raised a glass of water to his lips.

"Because…"

"Are you done eating Gabe?" Kendall stopped raising his glass before it touched his lips and I softly shook my head.

"No daddy. I still have two big meatballs."

"Why don't I get you set up in the living room buddy? I'll make a little table out there for you, and you can watch a movie or something and finish up." Gabe sighed pushing off my lap and took his own black container of food. He looked up at me as Kendall stood up and grabbed the plastic cup of juice he had poured for Gabe. I went to put my hand on Gabe's face, but he turned fast and followed Kendall out to the living room. I sighed out leaning forward and put my elbows on the edge of the table, putting my palms over my eyes and cheeks. I wanted to scream, just to let a bunch of steam off, but I was terrified if I did scream, I'd cry. And if I cried, Gabe would see me, and freak out. So, all I did while I heard Gabe and Kendall laugh as the sound of an animated show Gabriel loved came on. I kept my head down with my hands covering my face, even as I heard Kendall's shoes hitting onto the hard wood as he walked back into the dinning room. I tensed up when a hand gripped onto the back of my neck and he pulled a chair close to me, sitting down hard. "I'm sorry Logan." I squeezed my eyes shut hard and lowered my head, so my head was being held up at my forehead. "If there was ever going to come a time when you found out what I actually did for a living, I never wanted it to happen like that. I know I told you I wouldn't lie to you, but I also told you if there was something I didn't tell you, it would be for a good reason. Part of being a secret agent is it being a secret." I scoffed loudly raising my head and set my chin on my closed fists. The hand on my neck, slowly moved down my back and rubbed gently. "If you don't want to be with me, I understand. But I am afraid that if these guys saw you and Gabe, they will come after you." I turned to him fast and narrowed my eyes at him. He looked guilty. He knew he had fucked up and was probably worried I was going to leave him. But as far as my brain was concerned, the only way I'd leave him now is if I was forced too.

"Who are they?" He sighed out, leaning back in his chair and took his hand off my back. "If you want this to work…even now after I told you I didn't like to be lied to, you better answer my questions." I saw his jaw lock into a tight line and leaned back in my chair looking out to the beautiful view of the ocean that was his backyard. "I…"

"They are Russian sellers." I turned back to him frowning and he shrugged. "They are currently in the states because of a booming market we have here." He cleared his throat looking over his shoulder at his living room. He turned back to me and shrugged again. "They are here to sell into the human trafficking market." My mouth parted open and he nodded putting a hand on my shoulder. "I have been fronting as a buyer. Every time we try to make a deal, to catch them red handed, something happens. They don't have the girls, or they don't trust me. It's taken a long time to get where we are at with this case and I now fear that they know who I really am, because they found out where I live." He shook his head looking down. "I still am not sure how they found out where I live but I have someone looking into it." I opened my mouth to ask at least a billion questions, but his front door opening and shutting fast made me shoot up in my seat and let my fear take over.

"Kendall?" My eyes widened as James walked in, gun in hand. He lowered it quick seeing me, and then Kendall standing up and quickly placed it into a holster hanging on his shoulder, under his arm. "Hey…hey Loges." I frowned stepping out from around my chair and walked to him.

"How long have you been doing this?" I motioned to his gun as he glanced over my head at Kendall who got right next to me. "This whole time…all this time I've had my son around you…I've let him stay at your house and you've been…"

"Working for the C.I.A." I shook my head crossing my arms over my chest as he smirked and shrugged. "Your son has always been safe. Around me, and even not around me. I would never let anything happen to you or Gabe, and hate me all you want for keeping it from you but the whole point of a secret agent is…"

"Kipping it a secret. Yeah I know." I turned fast and went back to the table, sitting down hard. I picked up my fork feeling my appetite come back to me.

"So, he's taking this well?" I rolled my eyes shoving a forkful of chicken in my mouth. "I got a message that your alarm was going off. I tried to get here earlier, but Carlos's dad was…"

"Wait." I looked up and across the table at James who was taking the seat Kendall was in for dinner. "Does Carlos know?"

"Of course, he does. DO you really think I could hide something like this from him?" I frowned sitting back as Kendall took the seat next to me. "Do you remember when I graduated from College? I told Carlos I was going to help my parents with some shit back home in New York. In reality I was in D.C. I had applied for a low-key security job, at least I thought I had. I had been recruited to join the C.I.A. because of the classes I took in college."

"You've been working for the C.I.A. since you were 22?" James nodded sitting back, relaxing, and threw a piece of bread into his mouth chewing slowly. "And you thought it was funny to keep me in the dark or…" I gave him a dirty look making him smile big.

"There has never been a time when I thought you needed to know Logan." I frowned, feeling a little hurt by that making him sit forward. "Don't think too much about it alright. The only reason Carlos found out Is because in his senior year of college, I was on a mission and got hurt really bad. I made them fly Carlos out in case I died. I wanted to tell him I loved him and to tell him the truth." I rolled my eyes turning to Kendall who smirked and put a hand on my shoulder. "I understand you have a lot of questions, and I'm sure you have a few choice words to say to me, but I need to make sure my partner is okay." Kendall looked away fast and nodded sitting up straight.

"I wasn't here. Logan and Gabe were." I turned to see James go from cute and charming, to pissed and angry in a matter of seconds. "I saw some footage from my cameras. It was the Russians. They found out where I live, tried to shoot in my windows, and shot through my door knob. Logan was quick and took Gabe upstairs and hid in a closet. My alarm was still going off when I got here, but as far as I can tell, nothing was taken, and neither of them were hurt." I looked down to my food and picked up my fork again.

"Fuck Logan…are you okay?"

"No. I'm not James." I glanced back up to him letting Kendall squeeze my shoulder. "I am far from okay because for the second time in my life I thought I was going to have to watch my son get killed." James looked down, a guilty look washing over his face, like Kendall had looked. "Do you think if I hadn't been kept in the dark, this shit wouldn't have happened? That I wouldn't have been scared half to death and had to cover my child's mouth, so he wouldn't cry?" James looked back to me and I shook my head. "I know…I know you carry a lot of guilt because of Chris." James turned away from me, swallowing hard and I felt tears threatening to spill out. "But again…if I had been told the truth about the guy who you set me up with, I wouldn't have been hurt, or scared half to death." I stood up fast shaking Kendall's hand off me and turned, hurrying down to the hall, to Kendall's bedroom. I got in fast, and shut the door faster rushing to the bed, covering my mouth so I wouldn't sob out.

I wanted to grab James by his hair and smash his face into a wall several times. I felt like an idiot. I was kept in the dark by someone I trusted with my life. And it wasn't a little thing he hid from me. It was about his job, in which we was a trained killer. No, he wasn't a criminal and I'm sure he was really good at his job. But why couldn't I know? Did he not trust me, to not blab to people? And how could Carlos not tell me? They clearly hid stuff from me. And if they were willing to hide all that super important shit form me, what else were they hiding? It wasn't like I was a loose cannon. Or hated the government or something like that. I was a law-abiding citizen who paid takes every year. Why the hell couldn't I know my best friend, or someone I though was my best friend, worked for the government? As I pondered the question I pushed myself up from the lying I was doing and sat against the head board putting a pillow over my stomach. I wiped the last few tears off my face and steadied my breathing. I wasn't upset with James. Or Kendall for that fact. I was just scared. For my child and myself. My gut reaction was to yell at James and Kendall and be mad. Because it would make it seem like it was someone, anyone else's fault that I jumped and trusted someone so quickly. I did the same thing to Kendall as I did to Chris. He swept me off my feet, made me feel safe, and I was putty. That pissed me off. That is what made me mad at James. It's easier to blame him, than me.

I got myself calmed down quite a bit really having an intense conversation with myself. I slid off the bed grabbing a random sweater of Kendall's as I walked out of his room. I pulled it on my body and couldn't help but smile hearing my child's laugh. When I walked back out to the dining room, I slowed down my steps seeing Kendall and James standing in front of the table, a laptop open in front of them. Kendall looked up first and I smiled small, making him smile back. "I'm sorry. I…" I paused as James looked up and we locked eyes. "I was terrified. I took my fear out on you, James and I'm sorry. I know that you would never let anything happen to my son and I love you to the moon and back for that." James nodded looking back down to the laptop and I turned to Kendall. "I understand why you didn't tell me. And if there is ever something you can't tell me, just…warn me I guess. Let me know if I need to heighten my senses if I'm alone in your house." He nodded fast and I walked to my food, as I pulled on the sweater I grabbed.

"Up in that room you and Gabe hid in…" I looked up as I sat down and grabbed my fork. Kendall quickly turned the laptop and I froze seeing the two men who I heard talking in the room as I clutched onto Gabe. "They were talking. My cameras don't have microphones. Not that one upstairs anyway. What were they saying?"

"They were looking for you." Both James and Kendall looked down at me and I shrugged. "They also knew I had seen them and were worried about it. But they were also worried about the cops showing up and left." Kendall sighed out and nodded, sitting down. James turned the computer back to them and started typing on it. "So, do these guys think your bankers?" Kendall chuckled leaning forward and we locked eyes.

"We technically are bankers." I smirked as I shoved pasta in my mouth and he laughed looking at James. "In regard to how we work…James is sort of like the tech and math geek. He literally designed this program on my computer that does all my financial work for me. I am not good with numbers." I laughed swallowing hard as I reached for my glass of cranberry juice.

"And while I handle all that shit Kendall goes around and beats people to submission." I stopped with my glass to my lips as James looked up, realizing what he just said. "I mean to say he is the muscle. And because of his military training, he's damn good at it." I nodded taking a quick sip and he sighed out. "Alright man…I got your cameras back up and running. I also sent a message to Dave…he's going to have some people come out tonight to switch out those windows out there and replace your door knob. Also, also…" I took another large bite of my food and watched James pull out his wallet. He pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it, putting it down in front of him. I perked up looking at it and frowned seeing the picture of the man who broke into my apartment. "No one knows who the fuck he is. I ran him through the system and nothing came up. Either he doesn't have a record, or…"

"He's not from here. Sort of looks Danish." I leaned forward, furrowing my brows and Kendall looked at me. "We at first thought he was working with the Russians…that they had somehow found out you and I knew each other and wanted to send a message. But it doesn't look that way."

"I still have this nasty hunch that Chris hired this guy. They way Gabe's room wasn't touched is fucking with my head." My stomach turned, but I continued to eat my food. "Okay…you're good to go. Dave's people will be stopping by at about 7 tonight. You don't have to be here for it, in fact they prefer you aren't. Dave doesn't like people to see us." Kendall nodded, and I swallowed hard sitting back. "You going to be okay here tonight Logan?" I looked up nodding fast and he smirked. "I know you're safe, but I just don't want to leave, to have to come back because you've killed Kendall for lying." I shook my head standing up and put my hands into the pockets of my sweater on my body.

"Yeah…I'm pretty pissed about it, but he's too good of a kisser to leave." I saw Kendall blush as he stood up and extended his hand to James. "Tell Carlos the next time I see him I'm killing him for lying to me." James laughed and nodded, walking to me. I let him pull me in for a hug and I hugged him back tight. I ignored the gun hanging under his arm as I pushed my face into his neck.

"Kendall is a good guy. And he hasn't stopped talking about you. Go easy on him." He whispered it into my hair before patting my back and pulling away. "I'll talk to you tomorrow about whether we go into work. Let me know if you guys need anything." I nodded watching him turn and walk right to the stairs to get to the front door. When he disappeared, I turned quick to look at Kendall but frowned. He wasn't in his seat. I opened my mouth to call for him, but two hands grabbed onto my arms form behind and held me sort of tight.

"I'm sorry Logan. Seriously sorry." I sighed out looking down, which to him must have been the green light to kiss onto my neck in the back. His hands moved down from my arms and laced our hands together. "I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you and Gabriel safe. From the assholes who broke into my house, and from your ex." I turned quick and put my hands on his chest putting my forehead on his. "Since everything is sort of out in the open, I should tell you…James told me about what happened to you and Chris. About what he did to you and Gabe." I had a reaction to pull away, but his arms were faster. They went behind me and locked together keeping me in place. "I know there are things people want to hide. An abusive ex is one of those things for you. But I would never, ever think of you any different just because of what that son of a bitch did that to you."

"I already have my idiot friends constantly worrying about…protecting me and coddling me. I didn't want you to do the same shit." He sighed, opening his mouth but I shook my head. "Also…that is a lot of baggage. Not nearly as much as being in the C.I.A. but…" He laughed moving in and pressed his lips softly into mine. I moved my hands up to his face and held gently as he pushed his hands down to my butt, squeezing softly. I groaned softly as he pulled away and put his lips on my forehead. "I am pretty sure you said you would take Gabe and I out tonight." I pulled my head away and looked up to his eyes. He was smiling wide and it made my heart flutter.

"Of course. Let me change." I nodded letting him go as he let me go. I wiped at my mouth watching him walk down the hall to his bedroom, already taking off his belt. I sighed out and slowly walked out to Gabe who was standing in front of the coffee table, plastic cup of juice in hand, looking up at the TV.

"Hey Gabe?" He turned quick and rushed to me holding his cup out. "Mr. Kendall is going to take us to a little carnival down on the beach. You want to go?"

"Yes daddy!" I laughed and nodded letting him jump up on me.

"Okay…go change into some shorts and a different shirt. And put on your sandals." Gabe nodded furiously and rushed out past me, after setting his cup on the coffee table. I sighed out, turning, while also looking down at my body. I knew I needed to change, because I would get too hot in these sweats, and raised my head as I started to walk towards the hallway. Before I got there, something from out by the front door caught my eye. I stopped and tilted my head seeing a sleek black car slowly driving backwards from the house. As it turned to go back down the driveway to get to the street, I saw the passenger window down, and felt my stomach flip. Sitting in the passenger seat, smocking form a cigarette was Chris. He flicked the cigarette from his hand onto the ground and looked up at the house one last time, before the car drove off and sped down the driveway. That was defiantly not a good sign.


	11. Chapter 11:l Man On Fire

"This has been really nice." I said it quietly as he rubbed my arm and kissed into my hair. "I didn't think I'd be able to get my mind off everything but…this is working out really well." He laughed as we both looked to the little boy running towards us, several stuffed animals in his hands. I sat up on the bench Kendall and I were snuggling on and smiled big at Gabe as he jumped up on my lap. I pulled him back onto me and leaned back into Kendall letting him continue to rub my arm.

"I met a really tall man daddy! He gave me a sticker!" He raised up a small smiley face sticker on a sheet and I smirked at him. "I also got a marker picture on my arm like Mr. Kendall." I frowned seeing him show the inside of his arm. It was a little picture of, what else, a t-rex.

"Dang buddy. That's really cool!" Kendall leaned forward and examined the picture closely. "Did you win one of those animals at the water game you were just playing?" Gabe nodded raising the brown teddy bear and put it in my chest.

"Can I go play some more games down there?" He motioned to the rest of the carnival down on the actual beach, and I turned to Kendall. He laughed and nodded making Gabe jump off me.

"Wait a second…you aren't going by yourself. Take my hand." I stood up fast making Gabe take my hand, as my other hand held his teddy bear he just won. Kendall got beside me, putting a hand on my back as Gabe led us to the many stairs to get to the loud and bright carnival grounds. "I think we'll play a couple more games, and then go back to Mr. Kendall's house. Daddy is exhausted." Gabe nodded as we carefully walked down the stairs him clutching onto my hand.

"But…they are here all week so maybe we can go again tomorrow." Gabe looked up at Kendall, who nodded gently walking off the steps before Gabe and me. He put out a hand for me, and I took it, while still holding the bear, and let him help me hop down off the last step. I then helped Gabe the same way and walked, rather stumbled, through the sand. We went by a couple of booths set up, with food and drinks, Gabe not interested in it at all. It wasn't until we started approaching the games, Gabe tugged on my hand and begged me to let him play a game that involved throwing darts at balloons.

"Please daddy! I want the big whale animal!" He pointed up to the whale hanging from the top and I sighed shaking my head.

"It's too dangerous Gabe." He pouted stomping his foot, but Kendall stopped us and walked up to the counter.

"How many do I have to hit, to get the whale?" I smirked at the back of Kendall's head, as I picked Gabe up and put him on hip as Kendall pulled out his wallet.

"All 6 balloons, consecutively." Kendall nodded handing over the right amount as I shifted Gabe on my hip, and the guy stepped back after putting six darts on the counter in front of Kendall. "Good luck!" The young-looking guy sat on a stool and all three of us watched Kendall grab the darts and raise one. I saw him narrow his eyes he looked at the first balloon on the far right and threw the dart. The balloon popped loudly making Gabe jump in my arms. He giggled quietly as Kendall raised the second dart and threw it. The second balloon popped making Gabe squeal with excitement. Kendall went on to hit the third fourth, and fifth one, swallowing hard as he stared at the six. I got up right next to him and he turned to us smiling big. He locked eyes with Gabe and threw the dart without even looking. I heard the balloon pop and looked around his raised hand seeing all balloons popped. "Well done! Let me get that whale for you!" Kendall turned to me smiling wide and I shut my mouth shaking my head.

"You didn't even look at that last balloon. How did you do that?" He laughed turning to the guy as he handed him the whale. Kendall quickly handed it over to Gabe who hugged it tight.

"Thank you, Mr. Kendall!" I gently set Gabe down taking the three other little animals he had as he hugged around the whale, which was damn near as big as him.

"Of course, buddy!" Kendall ruffled Gabe's hair as Gabe walked ahead of us already talking to his new stuffed toy. "Can I win anything for you?" I laughed as he wrapped an arm around my neck and pulled me into him, kissing my temple.

"You already did." I looked up, smiling small and motioned to my son. Kendall laughed and nodded letting me wrap my arms around his waist. "So, what you just did…not even looking and hitting it…is that because of your training?" He nodded slowly looking ahead of us, probably at my kid. "What else can you do? Are you like superman or something?"

"Or something." I gave him a dirty look as he looked down at me and smirked. "What James told you…about how I'm the 'muscle'." He air quoted around muscle and looked back ahead of us. "When I was in the army, I was a sniper. I got a lot of training from that, but when I got into the C.I.A. they just perfected my training. Anything to do with combat, or fighting, I usually handle. James helps but again…he's more of the technology side of things. He can track anyone down…he can hack into anything." I nodded looking ahead of us, to make sure Gabe was still with us and smiled when I saw he was. "Because of all the kills I could confirm when I was in the army, I try not to use my gun, unless I absolutely have to. I like hand to hand fighting better, anyway." I cringed hearing it but didn't necessarily hate it. If I wasn't sure about my safety with him before, I knew for sure now. "Did I tell you about how I got sick a while back and was given an honorable discharge?" I nodded looking up to him as we stood behind Gabe who was in line for another game. "I wasn't sick." He looked down at me and smiled small. "The last year I was in the army, I was on a convey and had just gotten up to the top of this tower, getting myself set up. Someone was already in there, waiting for me, and took me. I was taken prisoner and was held for about 10 months." My mouth parted open and I, for some reason, wrapped my arms tight around him. "They never killed me because they knew I was worth quite a bit to the U.S government, because I was a sniper." I looked down at his chest fast and let him move us forward, staying close to Gabe. "They usually kept me down in a dirt hole, only giving me a piece of bread, or water, like…once every two weeks. I was so close to death, but they continued to use me as leverage because our government kept giving them money…weapons. Whatever they asked. It wasn't until I was about 80 pounds and on the brink of death did they find where they were keeping me and came in for a rescue mission. You will never guess who led that mission." I looked up at his face making him smile. "James was called in, to track all the calls, and random notes they were giving to my commanding officer. He eventually was able to, and came in, kicking ass." I swallowed hard moving forward seeing Gabe about to drop his new toy to the ground. I quickly grabbed it and held around it as Gabe put down two dollars I had given him about 20 minutes ago. Actually, I had given him about 25 dollars, and only had the two left. The guy behind the counter handed Gabe three small baseballs and stood back while Gabe tried to make them in the baskets. "Did I overshare?" I turned back to Kendall shaking my head and held around him again.

"No. I'm just sorry it happened to you. And I usually don't' do this because I hate making people feel uncomfortable, but your service…thank you." I raised my eyebrows as he leaned into me and kissed my nose. "So, does that mean you and James have been working together for what…four years?"

"Yeah. I just haven' lived out here that whole time. I used to live in D.C. It was just a lot easier. It wasn't until about 6 months ago, I decided to come live closer to my partner, and they assigned us this new case." I heard Gabe groan loudly and looked to him as he turned back to us pouting. I sighed out letting him collide into me and take his whale. "You know what I could go for right now?" I hummed a response as he led Gabe and I away from the game he just lost, and Kendall unwrapped us from each other. "A funnel cake." I smirked as Gabe bounced in front of Kendall, raising his arms. Kendall quickly scooped down, and picked Gabe up putting him on his hip. Gabe quickly handed his whale back to me and I sighed out watching Kendall start to walk, talking to Gabe about what a funnel cake was. My heart hurt so bad from the love I was feeling. And for once, that didn't worry me.

After getting funnel cake, and watching a local country band preform a few songs, and after Kendall and I each won Gabe two more stuffed animals, Gabe was passed out. In Kendall's arms. I felt bad as we left, me holding the huge bag an employee gave us for all of Gabe's toys and Kendall holding my son. We didn't drive because it was literally just down the beach, about 5 minutes away. Kendall and I walked side by side him gently holding my hand as Gabe snored ever so lightly on Kendall's shoulder. When we got back to Kendall's house, we went up through his back-patio door, and I pulled it open for him. I followed him in close, locking the glass door behind me and set a hand on Kendall's back as he ascended up the stairs. When we walked in the room I had set up for Gabe, I rushed to the bed and pulled back his blanket, putting his bag of toys on the floor next to his bed. Kendall carefully and gently laid Gabe down in the bed and I quickly pulled his little sandals off his feet. I then pulled his glasses off his face and set them on the nightstand next to the bed. As I stood myself back up, I watched Kendall start to put all his new stuffed animals around him, putting the whale very close to him. I smiled putting my hand on the middle of his back as he pulled the blanket up over him. When he stood up, I bent down and kissed Gabe's cheek setting my hand on his head. When I stood myself back up, Kendall pointed to the light and raised his eyebrows. I frowned and tilted my head. He laughed and walked int o me, putting his mouth by my ear. "Does he need a night light, or anything like that?" I nodded and watched him flip on the little table lamp next to the bed. He hit the little switch two times, letting the lamp give a very dim, but comforting glow. I sighed out grabbing his hand and walked us out of the room, making sure the door stayed wide open.

I helped Kendall clean up his house, which was just throwing away our empty dinner boxes. He offered me a drink and made me a rather strong whiskey sour. Instead of going to his living room, or sitting at his table, we went to his room. I walked behind him wondering where we were going to sit, with our drinks, but he quickly walked me to the personal patio right outside his room. He opened the doors for me and motioned me out. As I did I watched him flip on a patio light, and instead of just the one hanging by the door, a set of string lights lit up around the fence around his backyard. I smiled as I sat down on a swinging chair and took a sip of my drink. As I lowered it, I turned to him watching him sit next to me, pulling a small table forward. He set his glass on the table and sat back, raising his arm, over my head. "I don't think I will ever get over how beautiful this place is." He smirked looking down at me as I leaned forward and set my glass next to his. I then sat back and raised my legs up to my chest hugging around them as I leaned into him. I inhaled deeply, letting the salty air invade my nostrils, and closed my eyes. "Sorry I…I guess for freaking out on you today."

"I think I'm the one who should apologize. You freaking out is normal. If you hadn't freaked out, is when I would have worried." I nodded letting him rub my shoulder. "So, I'm going to assume, you don't want Gabe to know about my real job?" I shook my head softly letting one of my arms drop down to his lap. I placed my hand over his dick and he went still next to me. "You are awfully handsy tonight."

"That's what you get for being my knight in shining armor." He chuckled above me, and I twisted my head to look up at him, frowning. He smirked leaning down and kissed my forehead. "I'm serious Kendall. You make me feel very safe. And make me feel very comfortable with having my son around you."

"Well than that makes me very happy." I pushed up fast and cupped a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down to me. His hands went to my body and pulled me up on him. I kissed onto his mouth hard, and let him put me on his lap, rubbing my thighs softly. I was wearing very tight black skinny jeans, so it almost felt like he was rubbing my skin. It set me on fire. But just as soon as it started, he stopped. I pushed away from his mouth, frowning and he smirked sitting up. He put one hand behind his head and started tugging on his plain grey shirt. I quickly started helping him, and also pulled on shi shirt. When it was off his body, he tossed it behind him, into his open room. Before I moved back into his mouth, I looked down at his naked torso and chest. I set my hands on his pecks and messaged gently shaking my head. "What?" I looked back up to his eyes and shrugged.

"You are just way too fucking attractive. You're like…a solid rock. And I'm…" I glanced down to my body making a fart noise with my mouth. Kendall laughed loud as he sat back putting his hands on my hips.

"You seriously don't know how attractive you are, do you?" I rolled my eyes going to move back into him, but he stopped me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Don't make me throw you on my bed, strip you naked and kiss every single inch of this incredible body of yours." I laughed sitting back on shi knees as he started to move, to get up.

"You are all talk." He smirked just as he shot up, gracefully, but quickly throwing me over his shoulder. I huffed out but laughed as he walked us back into his room. I knew it was coming, but still gasped out when he threw me on shi bed. Before he got on it with me, he pulled my slip-on shoes off, and threw them towards the open patio door. When he started to pull my jeans off, kissing onto the little bit of stomach exposed, I had a thought hit me hard in the face. What if I actually fell in love with this guy?

We had a lot of sex through the night. I couldn't keep my hands off him and he had no problem keep up with my stamina. We blew each other, and more than once, he gave me a rim job. It was enough to make me honestly believe I fell hard in love with the guy, especially when he let me fall asleep on him. When I woke up, I was still lying half on him, and half off. The blanket wasn't covering us, but I didn't care. The bedroom door was shut, and as I got off the bed, not waking him, I saw it was just now 7am, which meant Gabe was still probably sound asleep. I quickly went into the master bathroom and went pee, and then washed my face. When I walked back out to the bedroom, I smiled seeing Kendall now lying on his side, facing the closed patio door. He had pulled the thin sheet up over his body, and instead of waking him, I walked to my duffle on his desk and pulled out a pair of boxers. I slipped them on, and then pulled on my jeans from last night. I then went to his closet, and sneakily grabbed one of the many plain t-shirts hanging up. I grabbed a dark blue one and pulled it on, laughing quietly as I walked out of the bedroom. It was about two sizes to big for me, but I honestly didn't care.

I hummed quietly to myself as I walked to the stairs and made my way up to Gabe's room. When I got to the top, I slowed down my walking, and stopped humming. His door was closed tight. I opened it fast, and walked in, feeling my stomach fall down into my toes. I glanced around letting my fear sink in just a little more. He wasn't in his room. Usually that would mean he was already eating breakfast or was going to the bathroom. But because of everything that happened yesterday, and because I didn't tell Kendall Chris was here last night, I panicked. I ran out of the room and started calling his name. I looked in all the rooms upstairs, finding them empty. I rushed down stairs, calling his name louder and looked in all the rooms down there. When I still didn't find him, I started to walk to the dining room, but froze in my tracks. The patio doors to the backyard were wide open. I heard loud, angry sounding waves crash onto the shore, outside and felt like throwing up. "Gabriel?!" I walked to the doors and stepped outside, covering my eyes from the blazing sun. "Gabriel?!" I started to walk around the table and chairs and walked along side the pool. I squinted looking out to the beach and felt relief, but also fear race through me. I could see a tiny figure, in the water, but not far. "Gabriel?!" I took off running, down the steps, barefoot and ran through the sand seeing the tiny figure getting out of the water. And as I got closer, seeing it was in fast Gabe, I let out a hard breath, slowing down. "What are you doing out here?!" By yourself!" I walked to him, grabbing under his arm and pulled him out of the water. He was wearing his swim trunks but didn't have his arm floaties on. I walked backwards, still holding them and felt my heart racing. "What was one of the rules Gabriel Joseph! You don't go to the beach without me!"

"I wasn't alone daddy! Poppa came out here with me!" I froze standing up straight and he smiled big, pointing behind me. "See! There's poppa!" I turned fast and sucked in a hard breath seeing Chris walking towards me. He was giving me a sad look. "Poppa daddy can come swimming with us now!" I felt Gabe move around me and had no time to reach out and stop him. Gabe rushed to Chris and Chris bent down picking him up. He put him on his hip and continued to stare at me.

"I found somethings out about your new boyfriend." I swallowed hard watching Chris step closer to me. "Did you know that this guy is in the business of buying people Logan? He's not a god guy, and I am not going to let my child be around him." Chris started turning, still holding onto Gabe and I felt tears spill out of my eyes. However, as I Chris finished turning, he stood still and quickly put Gabe down on the ground. I stepped forward and sucked in a hard breath seeing Kendall approaching us, a gun down at his side, sort of hidden behind his leg. "I don't know what you did to get Logan to fall for you, but you aren't going to take my son away from me."

"Chris…" Chris turned to face me, and on instinct I jumped back and put my head down. I was convinced he was going to hit me.

"Logan…take Gabriel inside, and call the police. Let them know your ex, who you have a restraining order against, is harassing you." Chris laughed and bent down again, picking Gabe up.

"Mr. Kendall…this is my poppa! He is here to take me and my daddy back home! So, no more bad guys can come after us!" I swallowed had looking up and saw Chris give me an odd look.

"Bad guys aren't coming after you Gabe. Your daddy and this guy are the bad guys." My mouth fell open as I stepped forward as soon as Chris started walking with Gabe in his hands.

"But I want daddy to come with us. You said me, and daddy could come live with you again." Chris shook his head walking closer to Kendall. I couldn't stop looking between the gun in his hand, and the back of Chris's head. "Poppa wait! Daddy has to come with us!" Gabe reached behind Chris, to me and I let a sob out. I rushed forward and grabbed one of Gabe's hands. Chris stopped and turned to me fast. He forced me to let Gabe's hand go and got right in my face. I tried to reach up to grab Gabe, but Chris shoved at me hard. Because I was barefoot, and in sand, I lost my balance, and fell back on my butt. "Daddy!" Gabe cried out trying to get out of Chris's arms, as Chris turned to head back to the house. "Poppa no!" I pushed myself back up, to stand up, as Chris once again, stopped walking. Kendall had his gun raised, pointing right at Chris.

"You really going to shoot me, while I'm holding my kid?"

"If you put him down, and leave, I won't have to." Kendall's voice was harsh and cold. I took the chance since Kendall had Chris's attention, and went to the side that Gabe was on. He cried out and I grabbed him, starting to pull him out of Chris's arms. Chris noticed and turned to me. Without even hesitating, Chris raised his free hand, and punched me hard in the mouth. I heard Gabe yell and scream out as I fell back into the sand. I covered my mouth hearing Gabe screaming. I looked up to see Kendall still raising his gun.

"This is my child. And I have enough dirt on you, to take him away from his father, who is letting him around a criminal like you. Get the fuck out of my way." I sat up crying feeling my head pounding, and to my horror watched Kendall lower the gun. Chris readjusted Gabe on his hip and quickly walked past Kendall. I screamed out, standing up and started to run after them. Before I could I follow after, two arms wrapped around me, and held me back.

"Chris please! Stop!" I felt myself growing weak as Chris walked around the side of the house and disappeared quickly. "Gabriel!" I screamed his name out, at the top of my lungs and finally let myself fall to my knees, Kendall still holding around me.

"Don't move Logan. I'll be right back." Kendall let me go and quickly ran out after Chris. I leaned forward crying loudly, still hearing my child screaming for me. He kept telling Chris no, he didn't want to go with him, and Chris yelled back, at the top of his lungs, for him to be quiet, and stop crying. And I stayed in the hot sand, not moving a damn muscle. I looked up seeing Kendall running into his house and I let out another gut-wrenching scream.


	12. Chapter 12: Lightweight

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

(Usually I only do Logan's, but this chapter is about to get fucked up, and will be better seen through Kendall's eyes. Also…I am loving all the reviews, so thank you guys so much!)

My brain was running about a thousand miles a minute, and I had no way to stop it. I also had no way of stopping the deranged lunatic from walking off with an innocent, screaming and crying child. Because while I was a great shot, I couldn't risk hurting Gabe. Chris really fucked me over by picking that kid up. I couldn't touch him, with Gabe in his arms. But that didn't seem to register to Logan. After letting this guy, hit Logan and start to walk away, I lowered my gun and immediately started to think of the many possibilities I could go through with. One, I could follow Chris, and wait until Gabe was in the car, and take Chris out. But I worried about Gabe seeing me like that. Two, I could call the cops and get Chris's license and have them track him. Or three, which was more likely what I was going to do, I would put a tracking device on Chris's car, call James and deal with him when we found him. And just as I thought of what I would do, I heard Logan scream and watched him try to run after Chris. I carefully wrapped my arms around Logan, from the back and held him in place. "Chris please! Stop!" I glanced around Logan's head and watched Chris disappear around the side of my house. "Gabriel!" Logan continued to scream and because of the exhaustion and the sheer fear, and pain, his body buckled under his weight. I gently helped him to the ground and put my mouth right by his ear.

"Don't move Logan. I'll be right back." I let Logan go, pulled my gun back out from the holster and ran to my house. I continued to hear Gabriel cry, and scream for his daddy, while Logan also screamed from the beach and it only further angered me. I rushed into my house and ran down the hallway, shoving open the door to my room, under the stairs. The room that had all my gear, ammunition and tools. I went right to the desk in the corner, opened up the top drawer and pulled out a very sensitive small, round box. I turned quick and ran back down the hall, putting my gun back in the holster. I forced the box open, hearing a car door slam shut form outside, silencing the cries of Gabe. I took out the small, metal round deice, and clicked the black button underneath it as I opened my front door. I looked up in time to see Chris climbing into the passenger side of a black SUV. Before he sat down, he looked back at me, and instead of giving me the tough look he was trying to pull just minutes ago, he looked actually scared. I frowned stepping forward hearing a rough male voice from the driver's side and quickly slapped the metal device underneath the tail light I was behind. Chris disappeared into the car and just as his door shut, the SUV sped off down my driveway quick. As it did drive off, I saw the small little red-light flash from my device and breathed out hard. I ran a hand up through my hair, and contemplated weather I should follow the car now. But I was shirtless, in a pair of loose fitting blue jeans and old worn out running shoes. I was in no position to go on a high-speed chase, especially without my partner, and especially because of the sobbing man I could hear down at the beach.

After sending James a very short, but clear text, I walked back out to Logan hunched over his legs, crying loudly into the sand underneath him. I don't usually have the sympathy thing worked out in my head but seeing this man…a man I honestly felt like I loved, sobbing and crying pleading for his son to be brought back to him, did it for me. I fell to my knees down in front of Logan and put my hands on his shoulders. He snapped up and to make matters worse, I saw blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth from where Chris hit him. I moved one hand up to wipe at the blood, but he aggressively shoved my hand away. "Why didn't you stop him!?" I sighed out reaching out for him again, but it only seemed to anger him even more. He started to shove at me and hit me with all his might. Logan isn't a big dude, but he had some serious strength behind his hits. As he hit my chest, and my arms, and my legs, he screamed at the top of his lungs, Gabe's name. Instead of getting mad at him for hitting me, I quickly forced his arms down at his sides and pulled him into me hard. I raised us, so we were both on our knees, and put his face in my neck. He sobbed out louder throwing his arms around my back and shook as I held him up. I had nothing to say. I knew he wouldn't be understanding. He would not like hearing why I didn't stop Chris. Because that was his son. I get it. I would freak the hell out too. But because I know, what I know about Chris, I had this horrible feeling he would let me hurt Gabe before he got hurt himself. I couldn't' take that chance. I just hoped with time, Logan would understand.

We sat on the beach, Logan crying still, eventually not screaming any more, for a good 10 minutes. I didn't let him go once. I let him cry profusely on my chest and neck, not caring that I was covered in his tears. He basically put all his weight on me and let me hold him, and rock him as I rubbed his back with one hand, while the other ran through his short hair on the back of his neck. The only time I even lifted my head form looking at the broken man in front of me, was when I heard my name and Logan's name get called. I glanced over my shoulder and saw both James and Carlos walking out onto my patio, super worried looks on their faces. I motioned them down to us, and they both walked rather quickly to get to us. James got to us first and slowed down when he heard Logan crying in my arms. "What's going on? Where is Gabriel?" Logan sobbed, pushing harder into me and I sighed out motioned Carlos to come down to us. When he dropped to his knees next to us, he put a hand on Logan's back and locked eyes with me. "Kendall. What the fuck is going on? Your text said code yellow. That's not a fucking good sign when the only kid here, is my nephew."

"Chris took Gabe." Carlos moved forward fast and pulled Logan into him hard. Logan happily fell into his best friend's arms, crying out, while I stood up and looked at James. "He hit Logan in the mouth, and then picked Gabe up and walked out. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't risk hurting Gabe if Chris moved or…I don't know. But I put a tracking device on the guys SUV." James sighed out and nodded looking down as he pulled his phone out. "Let me get the device number for you. Carlos would you help me get him inside."

"How bad did he hit him?" I bent down putting a hand under Logan's arm, just as Logan pushed off Carlos turning to him. Carlos sucking in a hard breath and quickly wiped at the corner of Logan's mouth. "What did he say?" Logan closed his eyes and shook his head letting me stand him up. Carlos moved quickly with us and stayed close to Logan's other side as I slowly started to walk him.

"He…he said…he found out-out some stuff about…Kendall." Logan shoved into me hard and I wrapped around him looking at James as he walked next to me on my other side. "He said he was going to take Gabe away…and I wouldn't ever get him back." He sobbed out louder and I quickly rubbed his back kissing on top of his head.

"It's not going to happen Logan. We're going to get Gabriel back, and get his fucking asshole thrown in prison. Where he belongs." Logan sobbed again at James's words and walked slowly up the patio to my house. "Where is your laptop man? I'm going to track this son of a bitch down." I walked Logan inside my house and quickly walked him into the living room. I sat him down on my couch, Carlos quickly letting him curl up under his arm.

"I'm gonna go take of some stuff." Carlos looked up at me, wide eyed, a little pale, but nodded. "We'll be in my back room." He nodded once, and looked down, gently and softly rubbing Logan's shoulder. I turned quick and walked past James, hoping he'd follow. As I walked past my dining table, I grabbed a sweater of mine, I had seen Logan wearing yesterday, and pulled it on quick, as I walked back down to my open office. I flipped the light on over-head, and went to my desk, flipping open my laptop. I pulled out my desk chair and sat back watching James roll another desk chair over to me, sitting don hard.

"What the fuck happened man?" I harshly rubbed my face with my hands, sighing out hard and tried my hardest to get the sound of Gabriel screaming for his dad out of my head. "I'm going to assume you used that last tracker you had?" I lowered my hands from my face and put them on my arm rest nodding, watching him log into my computer, under his name. "Do you still have that sheet with all those barcodes on it?" I nodded reaching over him and reached inside the drawer I had just grabbed the device. I pulled out a piece of paper and made sure it was the right one before setting it down in front of James. "Did Chris hurt Gabe?"

"Not that I saw. I was sound asleep when I heard Logan screaming Gabriel's name." James looked over at me and I shook my head leaning forward running a hand through my hair. "He was out on the beach with him, so I pulled on my jeans and some sneakers…when I got out there, Chris was holding Gabriel, and from what I heard, it sounded like Gabriel thought his parents were going to be back together. But…you know me. Because I know what I know about this scum bag I brought my gun out with me. When Chris turned around and saw me…he told me he had dirt on me." James laughed looking back to the computer and quickly started typing, opening up a few programs. "I'm going to assume he means about our case. But I don't know how he would know that."

"I'm serious dude…whoever the fuck broke into Logan's apartment two nights ago, is working for Chris. Bedside's Chris being an alcoholic abusive asshole, he has a horrible gambling problem. He used to hang out with some bad dudes…dudes who used to work for crime families and shit. I wouldn't be surprised if he asked them for a few favors."

"Does Logan know about his friends?" James nodding his head and I sat back holding back a yawn as James leaned forward still typing.

"Of course, Logan knows. Chris didn't develop a drinking problem until he started fucking around with these guys. That was about 2 years ago. Ever since then Chris has been different and a complete asshole."

"And he never hit Logan before that night?" James shook his head quickly while sitting back, lowering his hands from the keyboard of my laptop. "What?"

"The car is stopped. But I'm confused as to why." I sat up straight looking at the black and green map of the city around us, seeing a flashing red dot somewhere in the middle. "The car went to the warehouse district. It's stopped on Harbor and Smith street. That's…"

"A really shady part of town." James turned to me, going pale and I shook my head. "Call Dave and tell him we have to deal with this. If he doesn't hear from us in an hour, send in backup. But I'm going to get that little boy back." James nodded standing up at the same time I did. "Here." I walked to a huge black filing cabinet and swung the doors open letting a small smile come across my face. Inside my filing cabinet were boxes and boxes of ammunition. Along with a few guns, and a couple of bullet proof vests.

"I'll need another gun. I only brought my 9." I nodded reaching in and grabbed a vest. "So, you want Carlos to stay here? With Logan?"

"Probably best huh?" I eyed him as he reached in and helped himself to another pistol, grabbing a box of ammunition with it. He turned and went back to my desk. I quietly grabbed two more guns, and two boxes of bullets, and took my vest, walking out of the room. I heard soft talking from my living room but walked quickly into my bedroom. I threw my guns and bullets on my bed and gently put my vest next to them. I pulled the zip up hoodie off and went to my closet yanking down a plain black t-shirt, pulling it on fast. I walked back to my bed and grabbed my vest, carefully pulling it on over my head. When it was over my torso, I tightened the straps around my ribs I kicked out of my sneakers, walking to my dresser. I opened up the top drawer and grabbed a pair of black socks. I went back to my bed and sat on the edge, facing out to my door. As I raised my head and pulled on my first sock, I froze. Walking in my room, wiping his face, was Logan. He stopped when he saw me though, and it reminded me why I was getting myself ready to go out and probably kill as many people as I could to get that boy back. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. His mouth was still bleeding. He was a total wreck. That's why I pulled on my first sock, and quickly went to work, on pulling on the other one. As I bent down to get my shoes back on, I saw Logan walk to me, sniffling quietly. I remained looking down as he sat next to me, pushing my guns to the side so he could pull himself up next to me.

"I'm not staying here while you go get my son back. I'm coming with you guys." I ignored him, tying my first shoe tight. "Ignore me…that's fine. But I'm coming with you. And if you feel better about it, I'll wear one of these stupid vests, and have my own gun, and I'll even stay in the car…but I'm not going to just sit back and wait to hear that my son…" He paused, and I looked back slightly seeing tears coming out of his eyes again. "Please don't leave without me." He whispered it softly, putting his head down and covering his face, with one hand. My whole heart snapped in half as I sat up straight lowering my foot, with the shoe on it. I reached out slowly, touching his shoulder first. "Please Kendall." I pulled him in gently, put harshly. He wrapped his arms around me tight, and put his face in my chest, crying out. I held him carefully. He didn't know this, but even thought I was close to agreeing to letting him come, he wasn't actually going to.

"Okay…you can come. But…" I pushed him back fast and put both my hands on his face, holding sort of tight. He swallowed hard, sniffling again, and put his hands-on mine, nodding. "You don't get a gun, you are definitely wearing one of these stupid vests, and you will not take one step out of that car." He nodded fast sitting up a little, as I let him go. "I don't know what we are going to do when we get there, but I promise you Logan, your son will be unhurt, and I will kill anyone who tries to change that."

"Okay." He said it very quietly as I pulled on my other shoe. "Let me get my shoes on." He shot off the bed fast and walked to my desk in my room. I stood up fast, after knotting my shoe and turned to face my bed. I was aware how close Logan got to me, as I started loading both guns, but didn't dare look at him. When both were loaded, I put on in the holster on my vest and held onto the other one as I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of my room. I led him back down to my office, hearing soft talking coming from it. When I walked in, both James and Carlos stood up and stared at me. James had his vest on over his t-shirt, and when he saw Logan, he lowered his phone and dropped his mouth open. I let Logan go, and walked to my cabinet setting my gun down, and yanked down another vest. I turned back to Logan and gently pushed his arms up. He raised them fast and I quickly pulled the vest down, over his head.

"What the hell are you doing?" I put the vest, which was about a size two big, over Logan's chest and raised his right arm, as I started to fasten the straps, to make sure it stayed on tight. "Why is he getting a vest?"

"Because he's coming with us."

"Like hell he is." I glanced over my shoulder at Carlos who stepped forward shoving James's hands off him. "You are usually a really smart guy, and I have a lot of respect for you, because you always bring my husband back home to me. But this…" He motioned to Logan as I turned back to him and gently spun him to check the back of his vest. "He could get hurt. Chris could come after him."

"I won't let that happen. Trust me Carlos." I gently patted Logan's back and turned back to the cabinet, grabbing my extra gun. I quickly grabbed a pair of handcuffs and slipped them in my back-jean pocket. I aggressively slammed the doors shut hard and turned to James just as he sat down fast breathing out hard. "What's up?"

"The car is moving." I moved closer to him fast and looked over his shoulder seeing the red blinking light moving down the street, heading into downtown. "Fuck." James glanced back at me and shook his head. "What do we do?"

"One of us go to the warehouses. The other follows the car." James sighed out standing up and nodded. "I'll take Logan, and we'll check out the warehouses. You keep following this car and let me know as soon as you find anything out." James nodded again, and I turned walking to Logan, who was pale, with just a little bit of blood coming out of his mouth still. I put my hand on the back of his neck and turned him, walking out of the room. I heard the other two behind me, and could tell Carlos was shooting daggers at me, but didn't care. When we got out to my kitchen, I saw my car keys next to Logan's and grabbed both, hopefully without anyone noticing. I continued to walk out to my front door and stopped looking at the wooden banister, that had one skinny leg. The banister was literally there to put keys on top, and shoes on the bottom in the little cubby. However, right now it was going to be what kept Logan from leaving my house. I dropped my hand down form his neck and grabbed his arm softly. I set my gun on the banister and quickly grabbed my handcuffs form my back pocket.

"What are you doing?" I quickly slapped one cuff on Logan's wrist, and even faster, I attached him to the skinny banister leg. "Kendall?" Logan went to grab the handcuff and I stepped around him grabbing my gun. "What the hell are you doing?" I grabbed a black ball cap hanging by my front door on a coat rack and slipped it on, putting it on backwards. I turned to Logan to see a not so happy face. "Get this off me."

"I can't let you go Logan. I can't risk letting you get hurt." His mouth dropped open as he tried desperately to get his wrist out of the cuff. Carlos walked James up to me, and without Logan seeing, mouthed thank you. I took my keys out of my pocket and took off the little handcuff key, gently handing it over to Carlos. "Don't let him out until we've been gone for about 5 minutes."

"God damnit let me out. I'm coming with you!" Carlos nodded pocketing the key and I turned to James who was looking down at his phone.

"The car still moving?" He nodded looking up and slipped his phone in his pocket.

"I'll just take my car and follow you guys!" I saw Logan yank hard on his arm, groaning quietly, as he kicked the banister. "Why did you give me the vest you fucking asshole?!" I heard my front door open and while Logan looked up, tears in his eyes I started to walk out. "Please don't do this Kendall."

"I know you'll be safe here. Just…please stay put and I will bring Gabe back to you." Logan yanked hard on his arm again and looked down crying out. I turned fast and let Carlos shut the door softly behind me as I walked to my car, and James walked to his. "Be careful man. Call me as soon as you find that car. It's a black SUV. California plates." He nodded giving me a thumbs up. I unlocked my car hearing yelling form my house and quickly slipped into it not looking back once.


	13. Chapter 13: There's No 'I' In Team

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

(Again…I just need this to be see through Kendall's eyes.)

I didn't care about the loud honks of the many cars I was speeding by. None of them mattered. All I cared about was getting to my location as quickly as possible. I had both hands on the wheel, as I weaved through traffic on the highway, only focusing on the cars in front of me. I knew eventually I would have to stop at traffic lights and obey all the traffic laws. That thought alone made me slightly irritated. James and I were offered police escorts, but I declined. I just asked to have backup there when I got there. Getting off that phone call with my boss five minutes ago was a little stress relieving. He offered me every ounce of support he could give me. He even called local law enforcement and promised everyone involved in this kidnapping, would be dealt with. Because of my job, who I am, and what I do…my boss had to know everything about my life. Like when I got into a new relationship. When I told him about Logan, the night after we first met, he seemed happy for me. And even went on to say Logan and Gabriel might be the best thing for me. So, I wasn't surprised to find out that he was being so understanding. I just hoped that whatever I had to do to get Gabriel back, wouldn't mean he put me on leave because I emptied my magazine into someone's skull. That was definitely not something he could sweep under the rug. Not that I would ever ask him too. " _Incoming call…Logan Mitchell."_ I had to smirk looking at my audio system, that was connected wirelessly to my phone, via Bluetooth. Of course, Logan was calling me. Now was about the time I told Carlos he could uncuff Logan. As I slowed down, getting off a ramp, about three blocks away from where I was going, I hit the green button on my steering wheel and sat back bracing myself.

"Do you have any idea how fucking pissed off I am at you?" I looked out my window seeing nasty looking thunder clouds forming slowly. "He is my son Kendall! I need to get him!"

"No, you need to stay where you are calm down. I don't care how pissed off you are at me. This is my job Logan. I literally do this shit for a living. Do you know how much trouble I would have gotten in, if you had come with me?"

"I don't give a shit! Don't you ever handcuff me to keep me somewhere again! And don't you ever, for one second think that I am not strong enough to take care of my child or myself!"

"I never did!" I yelled back just as loudly as he was, and we both went quiet. I sighed out stepped on my gas pedal and swerved through traffic again, seeing the high buildings of the warehouses, I was headed too. "I am going to bring back Gabe to you. When you see me next go ahead and hit me. Yell at me. Tell me to fuck off. But right now, just let me do my job." I heard him sigh out very softly as something was thrown on his end. I turned down a street my GPS was telling me to go down and shook my head. "I have to go. I will call you when I have him safely in my arms." I hit the red button fast ending the call, just to hear my Bluetooth speak to me again. " _Incoming call. James Diamond."_ I hit answer and turned down another street corner seeing huge warehouse buildings come into view.

"Dude…I found the car." I tensed up, sitting up straight and hoped and prayed for good news. "There was only one guy inside. He said he had been paid to pick up Chris, and then Gabe. He's not saying anything else. But before I had the cops take him in, he told me the building you need to go to is the huge red packaging one." I nodded leaning forward slightly seeing, what else, a huge red building. "Wait to go in Kendall. Until you have backup. I'm on my way but don't go in there without some cops."

"I am not going to wait any longer. If something has happened to that little boy I will never forgive myself."

"Kendall don't…" I hung up fast as I sped towards the red building. Just as I screeched my car to a stop my phone started ringing again. As I shut off my car, I saw Logan's name come up on my dash, but ignored it. I got out of my car fast, and immediately grabbed one of my guns, squeezing around it tight. I licked my dry lips looking up at the building, not really seeing, or hearing any activity. That was either a good thing or a very bad one. However, I still walked up to the front doors, which were all glass. I could see sitting inside, behind a front desk was some young looking Hispanic women. I quickly put my gun back in my holder, and pulled the doors open hard. She looked up from her computer, and then stood up fast. She let out a little 'oh' and quickly ran. I stopped in the door way and watched her run to a door behind her and disappear fast. I sighed out hard and cracked the knuckles on both hands as I walked calmly to the door she just disappeared in. I pushed it open slowly and glanced in seeing a rather dark, and empty warehouse space. There was a manual metal line running down the length of the building, with boxes here and there on it. As I took one step inside, I heard fast, loud talking in Spanish that made me go still. I saw about 30 feet away from me, stairs going up to two closed off rooms. If I was a betting man, I would assume Gabe was in one of those. If he was here still.

"Excuse me?!" I snapped my head to the left hearing the deep male voice and pushed open the door all the way, stepping in further. A middle-aged guy, wearing jeans and a plain shirt came walking toward me, taking off gloves. "You can't be back here man." I pulled out my wallet fast and flipped it open showing my C.I.A. badge. The guy froze fast and glanced down me, seeing both my guns, probably. "What's the problem?"

"A seven-year-old boy was kidnapped, and his last location was here." The guy looked back up to me and swallowed hard going pale.

"I know the building owner is a shady dude. But I just unload trucks. I don't know anything else."

"Did you see a black SUV come here?" He shook his head softly and I nodded putting my wallet back. "Where's your boss?" He swallowed hard and pointed up and behind me. I turned quick and nodded knowing that was where I was going to have to go. Before I turned back to him, I hard several car doors shut, and the starting of two or three cars. My stomach flipped as I pushed open the doors fast and ran back through the front room, to go back outside. When I did, I stopped halfway outside seeing at least 6 cop cars blocking the street, the lights and sirens not on. But they were able to stop the three SUV's that had tried to leave. I took one step to go search the cars when I heard a very familiar, and heart-breaking cry. Gabriel's.

I ran back into the building and almost ran into the guy I was just talking too. "Go outside and do whatever the cops tell you." He nodded, quickly walking out of the building as I rushed back into the warehouse. I ran down the length of the metal assembly line, and ran up the stairs, pulling my gun out, cocking it. I heard Gabe's soft cry again and went right to the first door swallowing hard. "Gabriel?" I grabbed the knob and turned, but it was locked. However, the door further down, was where I heard him cry out.

"Mr. Kendall?" My heart dropped to my toes and I ran to the door. I grabbed the knob and groaned out quietly, in frustration. "Mr. Kendall I'm scared." I stepped back putting my safety on my gun and slipped it into the holder.

"I know buddy. Do me a favor and get as far away from this door as you can." I heard fast little footsteps and tensed up. "Turn away from the door, cover your head and face, and crouch down. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes." He cried out and I waited a few seconds until he spoke, a little muffled. "Okay." I raised my right leg fast, and kicked onto the door hard, right by the knob. The door burst open and a small piece of wood flew into the small room. I stepped in fast and glanced around seeing Gabriel in a corner, crouched down, back to me, covering his head. There was no one else in here with him. All that was there, was a metal desk, no chair, and one floor lamp. And if that wasn't bad enough, the room was freezing, and Gabriel was only in swim trunks, no shirt or shoes. I rushed to him, falling to my knees. I put one hand on his bare, cold back and he jumped up and threw himself at me, crying out loud. "I want my daddy!" I quickly wrapped around him, and stood up, letting him tuck his head under my chin. I rubbed his back as I held him up under his butt with my forearm.

"I know buddy. I'm going to take you to him right now. Are you hurt at all?" Gabe pushed a little off me and let his bottom lip quiver. I think from the tears, but also because he was cold. But he shook his head looking down at my vest.

"No. Just cold. And mad." I frowned pulling him back on me and turned walking out of the room hearing several voices from down below.

"Mad about what?"

"My mean poppa." I tensed up around Gabriel and quickly walked down the stairs, rubbing his back.

"Kendall?!" I stepped off the last step as James ran into the warehouse, gun raised. When he saw me, we locked eyes and he lowered the gun, stopping. He sighed out and holstered his gun. "Is he hurt?" Gabe turned in my arms and threw his arms up and out, towards James. We quickly walked to each other and James took Gabe from me, closing his eyes tight. "Hi buddy. It's really good to see you."

"I don't want to see my poppa again! I want daddy!" I rubbed the back of Gabe's head as James bounced him and rubbed his back.

"I know buddy. Mr. Kendall and I will take you to him." Gabe cried out loudly but nodded on James's chest. "Are you the one who fucked up Chris's face?" I tilted my head frowning and shook my head. "Damn. That would have been dope." I rolled my eyes rubbing his back and watched cops walk in the room, glancing around fast. "DO me a favor. Call Logan. Tell him you are coming home with his kid, so he can relax. I will take care of all the paperwork, alright?"

"Dude you don't need to do that." He shrugged turning and I followed fast, as he walked out of the room. We walked out past the front desk that, to my surprise, had my boss standing behind it. I frowned at the button up white shirt he was wearing along with a skinny black tie. He had his badge hanging around his neck, and his phone pressed to his ear. When James and I stopped in front of them he looked up at James and smiled at the small boy crying on him.

"Is this Gabriel Joseph Mitchell?" We both nodded, and Dave looked at me, smiling small. "Get him to his dad unless he needs a medical examination." I shook my head and he nodded. "I will need one of you here. It doesn't have to be you Kendall since we have you on camera. Thank you for not shooting first, asking questions later." He turned the computer screen to me, and I smirked seeing my body running outside.

"I'm going to stay and fill in the holes you don't have. I honestly don't want to deal with Logan…erm, Gabe's dad." I turned to James as Dave looked at him and he smirked. "He's already super pissed. And just because he has his son back, won't mean shit." I sighed out looking down and put my hands on my hips. "Okay buddy." James gently set Gabe on the counter as Gabriel wiped at his face and looked at his Uncle, hiccupping between each cry. "Mr. Kendall is going to drive you back to his house, to see daddy. I have to stay here and do some work. Is that alright?" Gabe nodded turning to me and threw out his arms. I moved in quick and picked him up letting him wrap his shivering body around me quick. "Drive safe man. You have a child with you." I flipped him off as I walked out of the building and rubbed Gabe's back soothingly.

After finding a sweater in my trunk, and letting Gabe wear it, even though it was about 6 times bigger than him, I put him in my front seat, sitting on a phone book, and buckled him up tight. One of the cops saw us, and before I left, he gave me a water bottle for Gabe, along with a German Shepard beanie baby toy. Gabe hugged around it, no longer crying, and I sped off, pulling my phone out of my jeans. I cringed seeing the 6 missed calls from Logan and after putting my phone on Bluetooth, I called him sighing out hard. It only took one ring before Logan picked up, of course still pissed. "You fucking took my car keys? You are so fucking dead Kendall! I swear to God I am going to find you and…"

"Daddy!" Logan went quiet on his end and I reached out smiling, ruffling Gabe's hair.

"Gabriel?"

"Hi daddy! I got a new stuffed toy!" I heard a loud sob from Logan on his end and drove down a few streets, before stopping to get up on the highway.

"Hello? Kendall?"

"Hey Los." I heard a soft sigh from Carlos as Logan continued to cry on their end. "I have Gabriel with me, unhurt, and mostly okay. He was in a freezing room, so he's just cold, and very scared. And can not wait to see his daddy."

"Kendall…thank you so much." I smirked quickly climbing up on the highway and sighed out putting my hand on my gear stick. As soon as it was on it, a tiny little cold hand went on top of it making me look down quick. Gabe's hand was on top of mine as he lazily sipped from his water bottle. I smiled at him making him look away as he lowered his bottle and laugh out. I looked back to the road and sat back a little, feeling relaxed. "I don't know what we would have done if…"

"Los you're on speaker. You want to talk to Gabe?" Carlos laughed quietly, making me realize he understood why I stopped him from talking about the what if.

"Hi buddy! How you doing?"

"I'm cold and I want to see my daddy, but a police officer gave me a stuffed toy of his police doggie. He's wearing a little blue vest, like Mr. Kendall. Except the little doggie doesn't have anything on it, like Mr. Kendall's does." I chuckled out hearing Carlos also chuckle and casually turned my hand over, so I could hold Gabe's. When he didn't stop me, or pull away, I felt my heart grow about 100 sizes and felt like bursting into tears. I have never been good with kids. But Gabe was definitely the exception.

I let Carlos talk to Gabe the whole ride back to my house about how hungry was, still hearing Logan crying on their end. When we pulled down my long driveway, Carlos and Gabe still talking, I wasn't surprised to see Carlos and Logan sitting on the steps leading up to the porch. I made Gabe stay seating until I stopped completely. Even before my car shut off, Logan was running to it, and forced Gabe's door open. He reached in, sobbing out, and unbuckled him. His hands were shaking so bad I reached down and helped fast. When the seatbelt was of, Logan pulled Gabe out, and put him on his body. I got out slowly seeing Logan holding tight around Gabe, crying out into the side of his head. Gabe was crying again, probably only because Logan was, and clutching onto the back of Logan's shirt, as his legs wrapped around his torso. I shut my door softly and walked around to them seeing Carlos standing behind Logan gently rubbing his back. When I got to them, I smiled small at Carlos who smiled back, quickly wiping under his eyes. I chuckled patting Gabe's back and stepped closer to the two. "Let's go inside and get this little guy fed." Logan sobbed out, a little quieter, but turned, walking back to the house.

I stayed very close to Logan as he went to the couch in the living room. I ignored the vest he had been wearing, thrown on the floor next to the handcuffs. I helped Logan sit down, Gabe sitting on his lap. I sat right next to them and wrapped an arm around Logan's back as Logan pushed Gabriel back. Gabe breathed in a deep breath, as he wiped his face, and Logan pulled off his glasses, that were going to fall off anyway. "Are you hurt?" Logan's voice was so quiet, and scared. Gabe shook his head as he used the sleeves on my sweater to dry his face. "Where did you get this sweater baby?" Gabe looked up as Logan rubbed his back and turned to me.

"Mr. Kendal let me have it, so I could get warmer. I'm warm now daddy but I was really cold when Mr. Kendall saved me." Logan snapped his head to me quick and I tensed up. But he just looked at me as Gabriel wiggled out of the sweater. I reached out and gently wiped his face free of tears. Logan closed his eyes and pushed into me, still holding around Gabe. "Mr. Kendall had to kick the door I was behind daddy. I had to hide my face and I listened very good." Logan laughed pushing off me and turned back to Gabe who was now sitting shirtless his little toy in his hand still. "I don't want to see poppa again." Logan quickly pulled Gabriel into him and hugged him tight shaking his head.

"You never have to baby. You are never going to leave daddies side again." I leaned in fast kissing Logan's temple closing my eyes. "Did poppa do anything to you?" I opened my eyes hearing Carlos in my kitchen and tensed up.

"No. But the bad man that was with poppa, hit poppa a lot. Like how he hit you." Logan pushed back, his cheeks red and I rubbed his back. "And then the bad man grabbed me and put me in that cold room, and told me not to cry, or he would hurt me. So, I didn't cry once daddy. Not until Mr. Kendall found me." Logan nodded, as tears fell out of his eyes. "But I heard poppa crying. But he didn't once try to not let that man take me away from him. I don't like poppa."

"I don't either baby." Gabe looked down and sighed out hard raising his police dog.

"Did you see my toy?" Logan laughed quietly nodding and pushed Gabe's hair to one side as Gabe bounced the dog on his lap. "Can I have breakfast daddy? Poppa said he would make me pancakes but never did."

"Sure. I think Uncle Carlos is making breakfast for all of us."

"He is. DO I have any requests?" We all turned to the entry way into my living room as Carlos walked in, throwing a dish towel over his shoulder. "Did someone say pancakes?" Gabe wiggled off Logan and quickly ran to Carlos who bent over and stood up fast putting Gabe on his hip. I stood up as soon as Logan did, who was holding my sweater Gabe took off. "James needs you to call him." I locked eyes with Carlos who didn't sound happy. I nodded once as he turned, all smiles and started talking quietly to Gabe. I looked down fast as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. But that was as far as I got. My face was grabbed and tilted up, to look at Logan. He moved in fast and smashed his lips into mine forcing my eyes closed, and my mind to go blank. I reached out for him and grabbed his hips, squeezing hard. Just as I pushed down into him, to get more out of the kiss he pulled back but kept his hands on my face.

"Thank you, Kendall. I don't know what I would have done if…"

"Don't even think about that. And don't thank me for doing my job." He locked eyes with me and shook his head.

"I was an asshole to you. But I was scared. I'm not making any excuses for yelling at you or cursing at you, but…"

"I know. It's alright." He closed his eyes shaking his head again and I leaned in kissing his nose softly. "Go be with your kid. I need to call James." He nodded leaning up, kissing my lips softly, before turning and walking out. I sighed out watching him until I could no longer see him and raised my phone. I called James fast, pulling my ball cap off my head and tossing it to my couch as I walked out to the dining room, running my hand through my hair. I smiled at Carlos and Logan standing in front of Gabriel who was now wearing a shirt, but drinking from a plastic cup, sitting on my counter while Carlos and Logan talked to him.

"Kendall…dude…something is not right." I frowned hearing James's voice, along with a few other ones, as I sat down at my dining room table. As soon as I did, started to unfasten my vest around my torso and sat back. "Chris is claiming he was forced to take Gabriel. He said if he hadn't they would have found Logan and Gabe and killed them. But he's saying the man who told him to do this is one we know very well." I frowned as I started to kick out of my sneakers and sit up, so I could take my vest off. "He said it was Demetri Kendall." I froze, and felt my veins turn to ice as James sighed out hard. "As far as Chris knows, Demetri doesn't know were C.I.A. That's why he said he had dirt on you. Because they honest to God think we're low life criminals. Demetri now thinks that you and Logan are in a very serious relationship and wanted to use Gabe and Logan to get you to finally pay out all that cash for the two girls he said he had."

"Was Demetri in one of those cars the cops stopped?"

"No. It was the Hispanic guy who owns that warehouse. Just another pawn in Demetri's plan." I sat back closing my eyes and shook my head.

"So…he doesn't know who we really are, and thinks we're going to back out of another deal again?"

"Hench why he took Gabe." I opened my eyes hearing Gabe's little laugh from behind me and shook my head. "It gets even more interesting." I sighed out standing up slowly looking out to my backyard. "You remember how I told you about Logan's dad?" I nodded glancing over my shoulder seeing Logan smiling at Gabe who was stirring, I had to assume eggs. "Logan's dad has some ties to Demetri. And I found that out because these assholes who kidnapped Gabe and beat the shit out of Chris, mentioned his name several times. John Mitchell is still living in the states and has a hand in Demetri's business." A hard breath left my body as I watched Logan look out to me and smile big. I forced a smile back as James started talking again, but I went completely blank.

How was I going to tell Logan I knew about his drug dealing, cold blooded killing dad, who was wanted on numerous murders? How was I going to tell him, his dad was now involved in the human trafficking business and may or may not have been the one who decided to kidnap his son? And all because I was put on a case, that I though would be easy to get through. And as I quietly told James goodbye, still looking at Logan who now had his back to me, I had the painful realization, I didn't really know Logan as well as I thought I did.

After all, a background check, only shows you so much.


	14. Chapter 14: Daddy Issues

I wanted to move. To get up, and go to the bathroom, and maybe wash my face and get a hard drink. But the sleeping bundle of blue was far too cute, and I was far too scared to even breath. Gabriel had been asleep for about half an hour and he of course chose to sleep on me. I honestly think, because he had several people around him he thought I wouldn't question him about what happened this morning. However, when Kendall and James said they had to do some work in his office, I took Gabe out to the living room, with Carlos, after we ate a huge breakfast. He sat on me, but I had to know how the hell Chris got in the house, Apparently Gabe was awake, and was just coming to wake me up, to help him make breakfast. But he saw Chris out on the patio, sitting by himself. Gabe got way too excited and opened the patio door. Which, Carlos explained to me once Gabe was asleep, that Kendall's alarm only went off when someone from the outside came in. Not the other way around. So that explained why no alarm went off. But how or why Chris got Gabe to go out to that ocean was never explained. I think Gabe thought he would get in trouble, so insisted he was tired, crawled on my lap in the huge dark blue sweater gave him, and fell asleep fast. And here I was.

I turned my head slowly looking at my oldest friend, who was looking down at his phone, while also writing something in one of his many notebooks he used for his class. I cleared my throat, gently, and quietly getting his attention fast. He looked up smiling small and took off his glasses, he only used to read and write. I motioned down to Gabe and he chuckled putting his notebook to the side standing up. "I have to pee." He laughed again at my whisper and I slowly started to push myself up. Carlos put a hand on Gabriel's back as I slowly moved him down to lay on the couch. I kept looking at his face to see if he woke up, but when he was on his side, his head on a pillow Carlos quickly placed there, I saw he was still sound asleep. I gently tucked his short legs under the sweater covering him and stood up slowly. I bent down quick however, and kissed his head, closing my eyes, inhaling his scent. I had no idea how, or why I could leave him, after everything I've gone through this morning, but I had to pee so bad.

"It's alright Loges. I'll be here." My back was rubbed gently, making me open my eyes and stand up straight, nodding. Carlos clapped my back as he went back to his notebook pushing his glasses back up on his nose. I gave Gabe one last sad look, before turning and walking out of the living room fast, my only destination the bathroom. And once I was done, I would be right back out with my sleeping son.

I went pee quick and then took a few minutes, splashing water on my face. Between all the crying, the sweat from being absolutely terrified, and even the blood that trickled from my mouth, my face had been through quite a bit. Splashing my face with water, made me suddenly want to take a shower, but I didn't want to be away from Gabe any longer. After drying my face, I picked up the pile of clothes Gabe had left in here, when he changed into his swim trunks and opened up the door. I stopped, frowning fast seeing both Kendall and James leaning against the wall opposite the bathroom. I opened my mouth to ask what was going on, but Kendall moved forward and took the clothes from my hands. "We need to talk to you." I swallowed hard nodding and Kendall turned quick and walked off towards his kitchen.

"Come on dude…" James grabbed my shoulder and pulled me softly towards Kendall's office at the end of the hallway. He walked in first and went to the computer desk, sitting down, closing a yellow folder. I sighed out sitting in the rather large, comfortable arm chair in the corner, sort of far away from the cabinet I had seen earlier, full of guns and bullets. Just because Kendall was C.I.A. didn't mean I have to see it all the time. I pulled my legs up to my chest hearing what sounded like Kendall's washing machine starting, and hugged around them, yawning loudly staring at James. "How you doing bud?" I chuckled putting my head back and closed my eyes. "I don't think I know anyone tougher than you."

"I was a crying asshole James. Hardly puts me in that category." James laughed as I heard soft footsteps walk in, and I raised my head opening my eyes seeing Kendall walking in. He gently tossed a water bottle to James and took the seat next to him sipping form his own bottle. "What's going on?" Kendall eyed me as he lowered the bottle and swallowed hard.

"Well…" He sat back raising one leg up on the other and licked his lips. I couldn't help but think he did that for my benefit. Because ever since he literally rescued my kid, I have had nothing but horny ass feelings for him. Him licking his lips didn't help that. "Tell me about your dad." I froze but felt my face twist into confusion.

"He died when I was young Kendall. I already told you that." He glanced over to James who was looking at me, holding the yellow folder he closed as soon as we walked in. James turned to Kendall fast, who nodded once. James cleared his throat, sitting up straight and opened the folder, pulling out a piece of paper. He raised it and turned it to me, both staring at me. Automatically I frowned sitting up, lowering my legs and put my feet on the ground. "Who is that?" I was looking at a picture of an older looking man, with a thick long grey beard, and dark Aviator sunglasses on his eyes.

"Tell me about your dad Logan." I turned to Kendall fast and raised my eyebrows.

"Did you go deaf all of a sudden? My dad is dead Kendall."

"What was your dad's name?" I slouched sitting forward and he pointed to the picture. "Was it John Mitchell? Or Jonathan Mitchell? Did he have a tattoo of a cross on the back of his neck? Is he missing a thumb on his right hand?" I felt my stomach flip about a billion times as Kendall took the picture from James and brought it closer to me. "Was your dad in a crime family back in your home town of Duluth?" I swallowed hard, looking down and put my hands on my legs. "Logan…"

"He wasn't in the crime family. He ran the crime family." I looked up fast seeing both James and Kendall lean forward, giving me blank stares. "He was ruthless and heartless. I used to look up to him but when my mom got sick, he turned into this cold monster who killed people and dealt drugs to criminals. My mom left him when I was 13. Ever since that day, when we moved out, I have told people my dad died, and I lost all contact with him."

"The last time anyone saw him, he was getting on a plane to go to Brazil." I nodded looking at James who looked back down at his folder shaking his head. "It pains me to say this Logan, but we have some intelligence indicating your dad hired those guys to kidnap your son." My mouth parted fast, and he rolled his way over to me, in his desk chair. "Chris said he heard your dads name thrown around quiet a bit. He was under the assumption he was in charge. However." James stopped in front of me, raising another picture and showed a picture of my dad, or at least I assumed my dad, standing with a bald, young looking guy, both smoking cigars. "We know this man standing with him, to be Demetri Sokolov, who is the same man we are trying to catch in the act of selling humans." I sat back in my chair fast and reached out for the picture in James's hand. I took it from him, and looked directly at the man they were saying, was my father. I hadn't seen him in 22 years. And it didn't look like the years had been good to him. Not that I cared. But it was weird to see him. To see the man, I grew to hate and promised I would never see again…to see him as the same piece of shit scumbag I knew back then was nauseating. "I know its…difficult to hear. But we are worried. And not just us. Our fellow colleagues and our boss. They think because he's your dad, he will continue to come after you and Gabe." I lowered the picture fast looking at James who sighed out and sat back in his chair. "We are going to be placing you and Gabe under a protected surveillance." I sat up fast, throwing the picture at him shaking my head.

"No, you're not." James sighed turning to Kendall who chuckled leaning forward.

"Told you he wouldn't go for it." I gave a dirty look to Kendall who stood up setting his water bottle on the computer desk and walked to me. "What if I told you, you and Gabe wouldn't have to go anywhere? That you two could stay here with me?" I looked down fast, at my legs and shrugged. "We are teetering right now with this asshole and if word gets out that we are C.I.A agents they will come after not only us, but you and Gabe and Carlos, and kill you. We need to make sure you are safe. The only way I can do that, is if you stay with an agent who can handle the situation. Because I figured you'd be stubborn as fuck, I'm willing to be that agent."

"And when you're off fighting bad guys, rescuing more people?" I looked up to see Kendall giving me a confused look. I sighed out leaning into him as he squatted down in front of me. He put his hands on my knees and I put mine on his neck. "Who will be here with me, and Gabe when you go to work?"

"Someone we both trust with our lives." Both Kendall and I turned to James who smirked raising his water bottle to his lips. Kendall opened his mouth to speak but stopped short hearing a doorbell ring throughout his house. "Perfect timing." James jumped out of his chair and bolted out the door. Kendall groaned loudly standing up and dragged me along with him. I clutched onto his hand as we walked down the hallway hearing Kendall's front door open. "Damn man! It's good to see you." I wanted to scream at James, hearing him talk so loudly knowing my child was asleep. But as Kendall walked me to his front door, Carlos walked out of the living room, holding onto my sleeping child rubbing his eyes, yawning loudly. Carlos looked at us, but I shrugged and let Kendall continue to walk me out to the front door. However, we stopped short, which made me run into Kendall but glance around him watching James walk down the two steps to get to us. "Look who is in town man." James stepped out of the way and I came face to face with a younger, super attractive guy. He had jet black hair, combed over to one side, almost too perfectly. And the perfection didn't stop at his hair. His face was clear, smooth and so damn good looking, I couldn't look long. But I did notice his big bright blue eyes, perfect button nose, and gorgeous, wide, winning smile. And as he got closer to us, I could smell his cologne, and I couldn't help but feel my knees go weak.

"Hey Kendall." As if he couldn't get any more desirable, he had a thick, amazing English accent. Because why not. "I hear you and James got yourselves into some trouble." Kendall squeezed my hand tight as this tall, buff, almost as buff as Kendall walked towards us, looking down at me. "This must be Logan. I'm sorry I couldn't get here in time to help get your son back, but I'm glad he's safe." I felt Carlos get next to me and saw Gabe in Carlos's arms.

"You sound funny mister." I snapped to Gabe fast, letting Kendall go and rushed to him. Carlos was chuckling as Gabriel reached out to me. I took him fast and shook my head looking at him. He looked sleepy but had a little devilish smirk on his face.

"To be fair Mister Gabriel, you sound funny to me too." Gabriel laughed out very loudly and I turned back to the tall guy as he approached us, extending his hand. I reached out fast, after putting Gabe on my hip and shook this guys hand, quick. "Steven Miller. At your service."

"James." I turned to see Kendall reaching out, grabbing the back of James's neck pulling him hard. Kendall shoved James to the hallway and once they disappeared I turned to Carlos frowning. Carlos chuckled and moved forward, throwing himself at the huge guy fast.

"Kendall is going to kill him one of theses days. After you of course." Carlos laughed under the guy, pushing away and turned to me quick.

"Logan…I don't know what Kendall has told you, but Steven is his ex." I swallowed hard bouncing Gabe on my hip, to readjust him and forced an awkward smile. "I'm going to assume, James called you to talk with Logan and Gabe?" Steven laughed but nodded, putting his hands into the pockets of his jeans. I stepped forward getting both of them to look at me.

"I'm sorry…why?" Steven opened his mouth and as he took a tiny step towards me, I caught a glimpse of the impressive muscles under the tight white t-shirt he had on. But before he spoke, that beautiful British accent, a hand cupped the small of my back and Kendall got beside me.

"Steven is a phycologist. He specializes in victims of traumatizing crimes." I quickly pulled Gabe tight into me making Steven smile small down at us, nodding. "Sorry to come off rude…or cold. It was a shock to see you, is all." Steven looked to Kendall and nodded, still smiling. "Why don't we all go sit down and have some coffee, while we talk." Kendall turned me quick and pushed me to the table, keeping his hand on me. "When he leaves, I will explain everything." I nodded letting him pull a chair out for me, to sit. When I did, Gabe pushed off me and yawned loud again.

"Daddy I need to potty." I nodded letting him get off my lap and run off to the bathroom. I watched the whole way, until I heard the door shut and turned back to the table seeing Carlos and James sitting on either side of Steven, on the other side of us.

"So…from what James told me, Gabriel was kidnapped this morning, but brought back rather quickly?" I nodded as Kendal rubbed the back of my neck and Steven leaned forward. "By your ex-husband?" I nodded again, and he sighed out shaking his head. "And this is somehow revolved around your new case?" Steven looked over to Kendall who I could see nod. "What is your current plan?"

"Our seller is being rather difficult. It's been hard to get him to trust us. I think we need to start shelling out money." Steven nodded fast reached down below the table and quickly put a tiny notepad on the table, opening it fast. "Please don't analyze me." Kendall said it quietly making Steven chuckle as he wrote something down. Kendall sighed out hard and I reached under the table rubbing his leg. Before anyone said anything else, I felt my pheon vibrate in my jeans and pulled it out fast. I frowned at the unknown name and number and hung it up putting it back on the table.

"Who was that?"

"Unknown." I turned to Kendall as he nodded, sitting back in his chair. "So, do you…" I was stopped by my phone ringing again and I shook my head seeing unknown once more. I went to hang it up, but Kendall grabbed my hand gently.

"Maybe you should answer that." I frowned looking at him as he quickly slid the phone to answer and put it on speaker. I heard a ruffle of something on the other end and Kendall nudged me. I cleared my throat and looked over at the other three across form me.

"Hello?" There was a dark deep chuckle on the other end that made me freeze.

"Hello Logan." The deep male voice gave me chills as James leaned forward suddenly looking interested.

"Who is this?" He laughed again, and I swallowed hard seeing Kendall also leaning forward.

"I'm not surprised you don't' recognize my voice. It's been what…22 years?" I saw James and Kendall jump out of their seats and run down the hall. "I hope you can put our shitty past in the past for a minute. I would like to see you." I saw Steven nod his head fast as he stood up writing something fast on a piece of paper. He raised it fast and I swallowed hard reading keep him talking. I locked eyes with him as he nodded furiously and tap the paper. "I don't like hearing nothing from you Logan."

"Where?" Steven sat down fast and went back to writing.

"About…5 minutes away from your current location, is a small carnival." I felt my stomach twist as Kendall and James came back in, and James placed a laptop next to my phone, quickly attaching a cord to my phone, and computer. "I will be sitting on a bench, next to a red and white striped snow cone tent. You will come alone, and you will come in an hour. If you fail to do either of those things, I will come after your boyfriend, I will come after your friends, and I will come after Gabriel again." I covered my mouth fast, so I wouldn't sob out loudly and squeezed my eyes shut. "DO we have an understanding Logan?" I lowered my hand fast and saw Steven tapping the 'keep him talking' note.

"Yes-yes." A hand gripped the back of my neck as I heard the bathroom door open from behind me.

"Good. Now do me one more favor. Bring a picture of your son. I would like to see what my grandson looks like." I covered my mouth again as I heard a click from the phone, and the call ended.

"Fuck…I didn't get the trace."

"Daddy?" I spun fast seeing Gabriel staring at me wide eyed. "Are you okay?"

With such an easy question to answer, I couldn't force even one word out.


	15. Chapter 15:You're Not Sorry

I couldn't believe all the information they had on my dad. Okay…I could believe it, but I didn't want to see it. I knew a lot of bad things about my father. I just never wanted anyone else to know. All through my high school years, kids asked me all the time, is your dad the thumb-less mafioso who kills kids and rapes women? I always denied it. I told them the same thing I told James and Carlos, and Kendall: my dad died when I was a kid. In a car accident. No one ever really questioned me after that. And when my mom passed from her brain tumor, I had even less desire to tell people the real truth about my dad. Because he left us. He left my mother every night when she got sick. And was always out doing the same shit. Killing, drug dealing, raping women…being the guy I grew to hate in a very short amount of time. All of that shit from my childhood was a distant memory. The file in front of me was a very recent transcript of the shitty life he has continued to lead, and it made me so fucking mad. "Hey…" I raised my head from the file and turned it looking at Kendall walking in his office, James and Steven right behind him. "Against my better judgment, we have a plan for when you go see your dad." I frowned sitting back and turned in my chair to face all three men. James quickly walked to the filing cabinet next to me and opened it up, putting his back to me. "Because we know he's seen myself and James, we can't go with you. But…"

"He said I have to come alone." Kendall nodded taking the seat next to me and quickly looked up at Steven who sighed out and moved to the arm chair in the corner sitting down hard.

"We can't let someone who has no training, to go into a situation like this. Alone. But if one of us…me…" He smiled big at me, but it faded fast as he leaned forward on his knees. "Is at least down at that beach with you, far enough away to not look suspicious, but close enough to keep watchful eye, we can jump into action if needed." I locked eyes with Steven who didn't look happy with the situation.

"So, you have training to deal with this then? I thought you were a psychologist?" Steven laughed quietly putting his head down, making me turn to Kendall, who of course looked blank.

"What haven't you told him Kendall?"

"We've been dating for two days. Not a whole lot." I rolled my eyes turning to James who was facing me opening up a small black box.

"Let me see your watch Loges." I quickly took it off and handed it up to him, as he pulled out a very small round metal device. He carefully, but harshly put the little device, with a small little light on it, underneath the face of my watch. He pressed around the outside of the device and then quickly handed me my watch. "No one here thinks anything is going to happen, but in case something does…" I tensed up swallowing hard as I slipped my watch back on and he smirked turning to lean against the desk I was in front of. "That little device I just put on your watch is a tracking device. Whatever happens, do not take that watch off." I nodded looking down at my silver watch, gently twisting it a little. "So, Steven is going to head down to the beach in about 5 minutes. He's going to scope the place out, wearing a camera, to see if we can see anyone from Demetri's crew. If he does…"

"We don't let Logan go and call Dave."

"If they find out he brings backup we're all dead Kendall." I turned to Steven who stood up shaking his head. "I know you are not that stupid Kendall. Think like them. His own father already threatened his son's life, and his. Do you think he's fucking around?" I looked at Kendall quick knowing he probably wasn't very happy with someone talking to him like that. All he did was look down at the ground fast and put his head in his hand, his whole-body tense. "You got that ball cap ready James?" I turned back to Steven and watched James push off the desk nodding.

"Yeah…out here." James left fast, but Steven was faster. He didn't look back at us, and with his back to me, I noticed through his tight white t-shirt, a rather large tattoo covering his back. I shook my head softly sitting back in my chair and wiped my sweaty hands off on my jeans.

"All you have to do is say you don't feel comfortable doing this, and I will take care of it for you." I glanced over to see Kendall leaning to one side on his chair, his head still being held up by his hand.

"Do you know why I never told you the truth about my dad?" He shook his head fast and I smirked. "Because when I was a kid my dad told me the same thing every day. When I found out what his actual job was, he told me if I told anyone, anything about his job he would beat me." Kendall looked away fast and put his closed fist over his mouth. "I walked in on my dad and a few of his buddies down in the basement of our house one night. They were sitting in a circle around a guy being beaten to death. I guess he made a pass at my mom and my dad lost it. He had his goons kill this guy in our basement. He had them kill this guy with his 9-year-old son in the house. He didn't care who he hurt, he didn't care how fucking terrified I was of him. If my mom hadn't gotten sick, we would have stayed with my dad. Because my mother was just as terrified of him. She was afraid if she left him, he'd kill her or me. But he couldn't touch her in the hospital." I looked back out to the room we were sitting in and faintly heard my sons laugh from the living room. "I'm sick and tired of being afraid. I'm so sick of being weak and helpless, and feeling like someone else controls my life. I don't want to do this…because I'm still afraid of my dad. This didn't really help." I pointed behind me at the file the C.I.A. had on my dad but shrugged. "But if I can just see him face to face…if I can just tell him to fuck off and go take a long walk off a short pier…I might not be afraid of him anymore." I turned to Kendall to see him staring right at me. "I need to do this. To protect myself, and my son. And to protect you and my best friends." He sighed out quietly sitting up straight and looked down at the ground. "Besides…like James said…nothing is going to happen. Right?"

"Right." I chuckled leaning forward and put a hand on the back of his neck. He turned to me still leaning forward and smirked. "Can I ask you something?"

"About his thumb?" He laughed nodding and I leaned forward, putting my forehead on his shoulder. "Before my dad took over the Giano family he was a thug within it trying to work his way up. He pissed off the big boss, and got his thumb cut off." Kendall whispered Jesus quietly and I smirked closing my eyes. "Literally a week after his thumb was cut off, he killed his boss, and took over."

"Your dad sounds like a great guy." I laughed opening my eyes and raised my head off his shoulder. We locked eyes and he moved in fast. He pressed his lips hard into mine and I closed my eyes, moving up both hands. I held onto the sides of his face as he reached out with his hands and pulled on me. We both stood up at the same time, and one arm wrapped around my back fast. I ran one of my hands up through his hair and got on tip toes opening my mouth at the same time he opened his. I moaned quietly as his other hand reached behind me and squeezed onto my butt. I wanted to shove him against the desk next to us and force him to kiss me until we couldn't move, but my name being yelled by my son separated fast.

"Daddy!" I pushed Kendall back fast and breathed in hard, turning to the door just as Gabriel ran in. He was still wearing Kendall's sweater, now looking like a dress, and had an apple juice box in one hand, while he held a marker in the other. "That funny sounding man just left. Can we go to the beach now?" I sighed out wiping my mouth and walked to him, squatting down fast.

"Daddy has to go run an errand really quick. When he gets back you, me, Mr. Kendall, and Uncle James and Carlos will go to the beach. And I think Uncle James said he would teach you to surf." He jumped up and spun running back out to the living room. As I stood myself back up, two hands gripped my sides and two lips kissed the back of my head. "Please don't let him see or hear anything while you and James sit in here."

"He won't. Carlos will distract him. I promise." I nodded putting my hands-on top of his and sighed out. "We should get you ready. It's been about 45 minutes." I cringed but nodded, letting him turn me, as he walked to his cabinet, sighing out just as hard as I did.

I stood still, and quiet as James and Kendall worked around me. Kendall made me put on a bullet proof vest, under his baggy t-shirt he let me wear, so they wouldn't see the vest. Then James put a clear, rubber ear piece in my ear that connected to the laptop on the desk beside us. That was so they could record and hear everything my dad was going to say to me. And it would be heard by Steven who would be walking around the carnival, watching me. In case something happened, they would hear it, and be able to step in fast. I panicked when they walked me out to my car, and told me they would be at Kendall's house, and only two minutes away. But Kendall helped me in my car, gave me one last kiss to my lips and slammed my door shut hard. And just like that, I was driving myself to the carnival, my palms sweaty and my stomach turning. I hated how unafraid I made myself look in front of Kendall. I should have told him to take care of it for me. But now it was too late.

I parked in the already full parking lot and got out of my car, fast, slamming my door like Kendall had done. I pushed up the sunglasses on my nose, not really knowing why James even gave them to me. It was overcast and not a chance of the sun reappearing. I wouldn't be surprised if we got rain. But I pushed my thoughts on the weather to the side and quickly walked to the edge of the parking lot looking out to the carnival in front of me. I saw, of course, a red and white stripped tent right next to a bench, with a man sitting on it. I swallowed a hard-lump walking slowly towards the bench, taking his sight in. He had a straw hat on, along with a plain white, short sleeved, sort of Hawaiian style shirt on. As I got closer I could see he was also wearing sunglasses, and had a cigar hanging form his mouth. I clenched my hands down at my sides as I stood next to the bench and looked at him. After a few seconds he finally looked over to me, lowered the cigar fast and pulled his sunglasses off. I quickly pulled mine off and watched with wide eyes as he stood up, mouth hanging open. "Logan…you look so grown up." I looked down fast, swallowing hard hearing his raspy, deep mean voice. "I'm…I'm surprised you actually came."

"Yeah well it's not everyday your father threatens your life and your kids life." I looked up fast seeing him bringing the cigar back up to his lips. "What do you want?" He sat himself back down, putting his sunglasses back on his face. He gently patted the seat next to him and I shook my head slowly walking to take my seat. Before I sat, I felt my pheon vibrate and pulled it out quick. I sucked in a hard breath quietly seeing a text from James, that read, put your sunglasses back on. I put my phone back in my pocket putting my glasses on and sat down hard looking out ahead of us. The carnival was packed, and I felt very grateful for that. Maybe he wouldn't do anything to me, with all these people around.

"How is Gabriel?" I snapped my head to him and watched him flick his cigar, getting ashes off it.

"What do you want?" He chuckled putting it back to his lips and inhaled deep sitting back. He raised an arm and put it behind my back on the bench. I tensed up at the action but continued to look at him as he turned to me, blowing out smoke.

"It seems my business partner is having a hard time trusting your boyfriend." I swallowed hard as I kept staring at him and he shook his head. "I don't want what happened this morning to ever happen again. You will always be my son. No matter what you think of me, I will always protect you." I laughed loudly turning away and sat back bouncing my right leg.

"This is coming from the same man who threatened me every day of my 7th grade year, with a belt."

"The past is the past Logan. I am trying to make amends."

"Kidnapping my son isn't how you do that." I turned back to him and squinted hard feeling my temper starting to rise. "I had to spend my morning, crying and screaming thinking something had happened to my son. I would have burned this whole city down to find him. Because that's what you do for your child. You fight for them and you scream at the top of your lungs to save them. You don't scare them into submission and then leave them when they need you the most." I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket but ignored it. "Whatever your business partner needs from my boyfriend is his fucking problem. Don't you ever call me again, and don't you ever come near me or my son, ever again, or so help you God." My dad chuckled looking out ahead of us and I scoffed feeling disgusted with just being next to him. I shook my head feeling my hands shake from the adrenaline rush and went to stand myself up. However, his hand behind me, reached out quick, and grabbed my bicep. Hard. I froze, keeping myself seated and turned back to see him staring at me, his cigar down away from his mouth.

"I want you to go back to your boyfriend and tell him Demetri wants to meet up with him and his partner, tonight at midnight. At the same warehouse Gabriel was found in this morning." I swallowed hard feeling my pheon vibrating again but didn't dare to grab it. "And you are going to come with them. Do I make myself clear?" I felt my head nod but had no relocation of doing it. "Tell them to bring the cash and we'll make a trade. If something fucks this up…if they do something to ruin this, again, Demetri will kill them. Be sure to let them know." I nodded again, and he let me go fast, sitting back again, completely relaxed. I stood up fast and took a step to turn, but was stopped quick, seeing a huge guy staring down at me, a gun on his hip, not even trying to hide it. I felt like I wanted to burst into tears but didn't. "Oh, and Logan?" I turned back to my dad fast, just so I didn't have to see this guy any more. My dad pulled a yellow folder out from around him and handed it up to me, smiling small. "Let your boyfriend know, my family is the only important thing to me." I took the folder from him fast and tucked it under my arm as I walked away from him, back to the parking lot.

I didn't dare to glance in the folder as I got in my car. I threw it to y passenger seat, and put my seatbelt on, starting my car fast. I peeled out of the parking lot, feeling my whole body shake from fear. I drove the very short distance back to Kendall's house, my hands squeezing hard onto the steering wheel. I wanted to scream and cry and hide myself and Gabriel away. But when I pulled up in front of Kendall's house, my need to hide disappeared. Because Kendall was walking out of his house, a very pissed off look on his face, that sort of made me feel…safe.

I turned my car off, and sat still as Kendall walked to me, opening my door fast. He reached in putting one hand on my face, while the other rested on my chest, above my heart. "Are you alright?" I nodded looking down as I shakily took my seatbelt off. "What's in the folder?"

"I didn't have the guts to look." I looked back up to see him smirk as he leaned over me and grabbed the folder. "He is still the same heartless bastard I remember." He looked up at me as he opened the folder, and I let my eyes fall down to it. I gasped out loud, and turned my head away seeing a very bloody man, lying face down on the ground.

"Yeah…yup." I turned quick and looked right up at his face, not trying to see more pictures from the folder. "Jesus Christ…"

"What?" Kendall looked up shaking his head and cleared his throat.

"He has a nice little message for me." I frowned sitting back in my car seat and he looked back down. "If you touch my son, or my grandson like he did, I will kill you too." I titled my head and he glanced over his shoulder hearing footsteps. I looked out my front window too and saw James and Steven walking too us, Steven out of breath. "When you left this morning, Chris was where?" James got behind Kendall who handed back the folder to him.

"He was on his way to the hospital. Someone had fucked his face up." I tensed up letting Kendall help me out of my car, but honestly didn't care what happened to Chris. "Fuck…dude…let me call Dave and find out where Chris ended up." Kendall nodded, and I shut my door, taking his hand in mine. "Steven ran back here when he heard Logan was leaving. But as he did you'll never guess who he saw." I shoved hard into Kendall letting him wrap around me as we walked back up to his house. "Demetri was there. The whole time…Demetri was watching. What's curious about that, is if they want us to meet up with them tonight why didn't Demetri just tell Logan?"

"Because they knew coming from someone Logan knows, would be easier to relay the message. Besides…I don't know much about you and your dad Logan, but I know he sounded pretty genuine with feeling sorry about what he did to you. I think John wanted to see Logan." I gave a dirty look to Steven who took off his ball cap as soon as we got in the house. When he turned to me, I looked away fast and pushed harder into Kendall. "We should go start making some calls for tonight. And get you two ready." I saw out of the corner of my eye Steven gently grab Kendall's bicep and squeeze. I looked up fast at Kendall who was nodding, and watched Steven walk away down into his kitchen.

"So, did you guys really break up because he got a new job?" Kendall looked down to me and frowned nodding.

"He got a job offer to work for MI 5 and took it. Why?" I shook my head pulling away from him watching James walk by us, phone in face.

"Fuck." James stopped walking fast and lowered his phone gripping tight onto the folder still in his hand. He turned and gave me a worried look, going extremely pale. I frowned stepping forward, pulling my sunglasses off my face. I put a hand on his arm and he reached out, putting one on mine. "Chris is dead." My whole world flipped upside down and a soft breath left my body. "That's what this means…that's who this guy is." He raised the folder and tears started to pour out of my eyes. "I'm pretty sure your dad killed him…I'm…I'm so sorry Logan." I shook my head slowly closing my eyes, just as he pulled me in and hugged me tight. "I'm so sorry Logan."


	16. Chapter 16: Don't Tell 'Em

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

"I thought you quit?" I didn't look away from the harsh crashing waves and took in another long, deep drag from my cigarette. "How are you doing?" I simply shook my head hearing, and even feeling Steven sit down next to me on my patio chairs. "I know you weren't expecting to see me, and I know you too well to not notice the obvious tension between us." I chuckled as I exhaled and glanced up to the dark looking sky. The sun was still high up, but it was getting covered by clouds, and I knew we would get rain. "The last time you and I saw each other…"

"You were accusing me of cheating." I raised one eyebrow and turned to finally face him. He was smiling as he took a cigarette out of my pack. "You were pissed off at me for letting you go work for your country and assumed the only reason was because I was fucking around on you." He nodded quickly lighting the cigarette and I shook my head. "What are you doing in the states anyway? I know it's not because James called you."

"I was visiting some old friends." I nodded turning back to the beach and put my cigarette between my lips. "I never thought I would see the day you were with someone who had a kid. Has never really been your style."

"Maybe it's just not my style with you." I put my head back and inhaled deep again closing my eyes.

"Always so charming Knight." I heard my lighter get thrown on the table in front of us and took my cigarette out of my mouth. "In terms of the father and son you have in your house right now, I really don't think it's wise to let Logan go with you and James tonight. Logan has no training and seems to be on the verge of a fucking mental break. And because that little boy already lost his poppa, I don't think you should be risking his father's life like this."

"I only take suggestions from my boss. Not the Queen's."

"You are such an uncultured asshole, I swear to God." I raised my head turning to him and watched him inhale sharp sitting up fast, flicking his cigarette into my full pool. I frowned watching him stand up pulling his phone out of his pocket. "I need to go get some things at my hotel since I have to babysit with Carlos tonight. I'll be back in a few hours." With that he turned and rushed back into my house, slamming the door hard behind him. I remained looking at the spot he just vacated and took another long deep drag. I wanted to chase after him and tell him not to bother to come back. Honestly, I didn't think him being here would change anything. While the three of us were gone, Carlos and Gabriel would stay in my indestructible panic room, equipped with everything in it on God's green Earth. They would essentially be locked down. So, if something went wrong, Carlos and Gabriel would at least be safe. If there was a way I could get Logan down there with them too, this would be a breeze. But because his dad is a lunatic who kills and does whatever the hell he wants, I figured it'd be best to do what he said. Which meant Logan came with us. And Steven would look after Gabe and Carlos, for James and me.

I got up from my chair and grabbed my cigarettes walking back to my house. I walked in slowly after throwing my cigarette to the side, and stepping on it, shutting the door softly, just as a huge thunder clap echoed around the house. I looked right at the island in my kitchen and had to smile. James was sitting at it, with Gabriel on the island counter top facing him. They were holding up cards, Uno, to be exact. But when the thunderclap boomed over us, Gabe jumped and looked right up at me. "Mr. Kendall! Who was that funny sounding man?" I laughed as James glanced over his shoulder to me and gave a small smile. It faded fast. I knew he was hurting. James and Chris have been friends for a very long time. Chris was an asshole and deserved to have done to him what he did to Logan, and his child, but death, in my mind didn't seem fair. Especially at the hands of a man who was going to claim he did it for his son and grandson. But I knew, just like everyone else probably, that he did it because he liked to kill. His track record would prove that theory right.

I walked right up to the seat next to James and sat down letting Gabe turn to me, scooting closer on his butt. "Well Gabe that man used to be…a very good friend of mine." Gabe nodded looking down at his cards and I saw James smirk at my comment. "Who is winning?"

"Gabe is because he's cheating." Gabe turned to his uncle, mouth hanging open, making both James and I laugh. "We were just discussing what he wanted for dinner. He said pizza." I nodded slowly leaning up on the counter and watched Gabe stick his tongue out as he pulled a card, which was bigger than his hand, out from his stack in his hand and put it on the counter. "See…cheater! He keeps giving me these draw two cards!" I laughed watching Gabe throw his head back and laugh loudly with me.

"Leave it to James to accuse a 7-year-old of cheating just because he's losing." I turned fast hearing Carlos and watched him walk out to us, from my bedroom where Logan was. Carlos looked like he had been crying but was calmed down. "Hey Kendall…Logan wants to talk to you." I nodded sighing, and slipped off my stool, to let Carlos quickly take my spot. He shoved James's arm up, and dove into him, hiding his face in James neck. James glanced over his husband's head, at me and gave me a sad look.

"Can I come talk with daddy too? He seems sad." I swallowed hard as Carlos sat up and put his hands-on Gabe's sides.

"Why don't we let Mr. Kendall talk to him first. I know your daddy wants to talk to you too. But after Mr. Kendall does, okay?" Gabe nodded looking back down to his cards in his hands. I turned fast, knowing if I saw that little boy pout, my walls would crumble down, and I'd let him do whatever. Just like his dad did to me.

I walked in my room, quietly shutting the door behind me, looking right at the bed. It was empty. I could hear faint water running from my master bath and walked slowly to it. I stopped right in the doorway and swallowed hard seeing Logan sitting in the middle of my huge bear claw tub, legs pulled up to his chest, head down on his knees, hugging around himself. The tub was almost completely full and to break the awkwardness I moved forward and turned the water off. Logan raised his head fast, and surprising to me, smiled at me. I smiled back down at him and carefully got down on my knees by the tub. "I…I would like to apologize for losing my shit out there. I suppose it looks weird that I got that upset about my ex, who was abusive to me and my son but…"

"You don't need to say sorry for anything. You had a life with Chris. You had a child with him. Whatever emotion your feeling is valid." He chuckled nodding, looking to the faucet of the tub as I sat back on my feet. "I think I should be the one apologizing. I honestly didn't think you'd ever meet Steven. I understand he's a bit intimidating and he's kind of a douchebag who thinks he's the smartest human being on the planet and doesn't get why people hate him for it."

"To be fair…" He turned back to me and smirked. "He did have some nice things to say. To sort of help me about Chris. He also thinks, like I do, that we should wait to tell Gabe about Chris. At least until all this over with." I nodded reaching out, while leaning up against the tub. I touched his arm and he looked down at the contact, flexing his muscle on his bicep. "This might just be me, but I am a little worried as to why my dad wants me there tonight."

"No, I am too. So is my boss." I dragged my fingers up on his bicep and we locked eyes. "We have been working for months with these dickheads. If we can end it tonight, we can't take any chances on it getting fucked up. If I could make it so you didn't have to go, I would." He nodded and looked down again just as my fingers traced up his neck and went right to his bottom lip. "I am not going to let anything happen to you Logan."

"I know." He looked back up at me, with tears in his eyes. "If I know anything, for sure, it's that I trust you. And I feel safe with you." I gently cupped around his cheek, letting my thumb rub his bottom lip. "I am so scared." His eyes shut fast and the first couple of tears fell out. "My dad…he's…"

"He's not going to do shit to you, or me or anyone else again. And when this is all finished, he's going to be thrown in prison, once and for all." Logan sobbed out, raising one hand, covering his face. I got up on my knees, and leaned into him, gently pulling on him. I put him in my chest and ran a hand through his hair and one up and down his wet back. "I know you probably don't feel it right now, but you are so brave, and so strong. A man like John Mitchell is not going to be able to make you feel any different." He cried out quietly, on my chest and put his arms around me. I don't think he realized, he was getting me wet, not that I cared. The little water I was getting on me was nothing compared to the anger I was feeling course through my body.

While Logan finished his bath, I took a shower. He asked me what my boss had to say about this situation, and I told him the truth. He didn't like that Logan had to go, but we knew he absolutely had to. I told him that surrounding the building would be ridiculous amounts of agents watching our every move. We weren't going to be walking into that building alone. And James and I would be carrying guns, and I told Logan, even though he said he's shot a gun before, he was not going to be getting one. When we finished our baths and showers, I let him wrap himself up in my dark green robe, as he sat on my bathroom counter, and I shaved my face. He continued to ask me questions, about where all this money was going to be coming from, and I told him, simply, the government. We knew once the trade happened, agents would rush in, and arrest everyone and get money back. He seemed convinced that, that was the best plan ever, and asked no more questions. He got himself dried off, and changed into a pair of black jeans, one knee ripped open. He then asked to wear one of my long-sleeved t-shirts, and I gave him a black one. As he dressed, I also dressed, also wearing only black. Except my t-shirt was short sleeved. When all was said and done, he sprayed two pumps of my cologne on his neck, and took my head leaning me out to the other three people in my house.

Immediately Logan grabbed Gabe and held him as he stood in the kitchen and asked Carlos to make him a drink. I went to help Carlos and when I walked around my island, clapping James's back I saw three black duffels out by my front door. I raised a hand and pointed at them, looking back at James. He sipped from a tall glass of water and nodded. When he lowered the glass, I was already was next to Carlos opening up a bottle of Jack for him. "Dave had someone drop off our money. Along with a vest for Logan, and believe it or not, a consent form." I spun fast staring at James who nodded looking over to Logan who was walking towards me.

"Consent form? For what?"

"In case something happens to you…you can't sue the US government." Logan closed his mouth hard and turned so Gabe wasn't looking at any of us. "If you don't sign it, they aren't going to let you go." Logan turned to me fast and I shook my head quickly walking out to the duffels. "It's the same kind of form we have to sign dude." I ignored James as I dropped to my knees by the duffels and unzipped the one in the middle.

"Yeah. That would be fine if Logan was a fucking agent." I pulled open the duffel hard and immediately frowned. The bag was mostly empty. Except for a few stacks of money bundled together. I went to reach for the bag to my left but froze. I heard a very, very faint ticking noise. "Who dropped these off?"

"Um…Steven said one of our undercover agents had just brought them when he was leaving. He brought them in for us. Why?" I felt James start to kneel next to me, but I reached out hard and stopped him. "Dude…what?" I looked up at him and put my finger to my lips. I then pointed down to the bag right in front of James and after a few seconds, he turned pale, and stood up slowly. "Fuck…"

"Go get them…" I pointed behind me and looked down at the bag. "Go to my room in the basement. I got to see what this is."

"It sounds like a fucking bomb Kendall. Don't touch it." I ignored him and carefully grabbed the zipper on the bag. I heard James inhale sharp and continued to stand next to me. I started to slowly unzip the bag, as James knelt down beside me again. When the bag was halfway open, at the same time James and I sucked in a hard breath. There was in-fact a rather large bomb, quickly ticking away. James carefully pushed one side of the bag to the side and in the right amount of time we were able to see red flashing lights. Ten seconds left on the timer. I stood up fast, grabbing James with me and turned us, shoving him hard to my kitchen. I heard him yell out loud seeing Carlos walking out to us, holding onto a beer bottle. The smile he had on his face faded as soon as James got to him and shoved him hard. I heard his beer bottle crash into the ground and quickly shoved both James and Carlos into my kitchen as quickly behind the wall that separated my living room to my kitchen. I fell down to my butt and heard the ticking get louder as I glanced to the kitchen. I saw James pull Logan down hard, but before him and Gabe were on the floor there was a loud explosion that made me cover my head and sink lower to the ground. I heard glass shatter and multiple things crash just behind me. I heard screams from the four in my kitchen and raised my head slowly knowing the bomb had already gone off, but also knew something else could happen. Like another bomb going off. Or the framework of my house crumbling down. I pushed myself up slowly looking out to the kitchen seeing James lying his large body over Carlos and Logan with Gabe. I swallowed hard and slowly glanced over my shoulder, around the wall. I clenched my jaw closed hard seeing my whole front area destroyed. My seating room was trashed, and one chair was on fire. Just a little bit. And my front door was blown to smithereens. There was just a huge gaping hole where my door used to me. And all of my glass windows were gone. "Kendall?" I turned to see James sitting up slowly pushing the other three behind him.

"You guys alright?" He nodded as he gripped onto Carlos's leg tight. "Up in my pantry…there are two hand guns. Grab them." James nodded fast and shot up quick. When he walked to the pantry I was able to finally look at the three people he literally just saved. Carlos was clutching onto Logan who was clutching onto his son, eyes closed tight, face ghostly white. I slowly and carefully pushed myself up into a standing position as James walked around them still on the ground and raised both hands. He gracefully tossed me one of the guns and stood against the corner of the kitchen quickly glancing around it. He sucked in another hard breath and put himself back around the wall. He loudly cocked his gun at the same time I did, and we looked up at each other's eyes. I swallowed hard and nodded once, making him nod back. He took one step forward and a quiet cry came out from behind him. He looked over his shoulder fast and raised a hand. At the same time James stepped around the wall, I did too and we both raised our guns. I scanned out into my driveway which was the length of my house and saw only my car, James, and Logan's. I swallowed hard stepping out carefully, avoiding the glass and busted wood on the ground. James and I got right beside each other and while I looked out to my fucked-up seating area, he looked over to the side that had a desk and a few bookcases.

"I don't think an agent dropped those bags off." I nodded as we got closer to them of course they were mostly all destroyed with a few pieces of money burnt around them. "Someone tricked Steven."

"No." I shook my head lowering my gun and looked up at my partner who frowned. "I think Steven tricked us." He opened his mouth to start berating me, I assumed, just as I heard a branch crack outside. I looked out quick and acted on instinct. I saw five guys come from around the cars outside, all with semi-automatic rifles in their hands. I shoved into James hard and pushed him to the floor, getting right by him. The guns went off without mercy. "Carlos! Panic room! Now!" I heard yells and screams from my kitchen as James and I got behind my large oak wood desk and pushed it a little to block us from the guns firing into my house. I heard a door slam open from my kitchen and prayed to God Carlos got him and Gabe and Logan into the basement, in my panic room. But as the guns continued to shoot inside from the front I heard glass break from the bac of my house and felt my stomach turn.

"Kendall!" That was Logan. Logan was screaming my name. "No!" I tried to stand up, but James kept me down, mostly so I didn't get shot in the head. But from the kitchen it sounded like there was a struggle and to my horror, I heard a gunshot, followed by three separate screams. And then the shooting stopped form outside and everything went quiet.

"No! James!" This time I held James down as Carlos screamed and what sounded like to me, someone getting hit hard. I know it was someone getting hit because there was a loud thud that followed, that I knew to be a body hitting the floor. "No!" I clutched onto James as more bullets started to go into my house form outside making James and I cover our heads. "James!" I heard another door slam shut form my kitchen just as the guns stopped, one more time. I quickly raised my head hearing a car pull up from outside. I glanced over my desk and saw a black SUV stop fast behind my sports car. I saw the five men who shot into my house, bolt, in all different directions, out to the street. And then I saw a rather large man, with…Logan knocked out over his shoulder. I shot up fast and jumped over the desk, running outside fast. I raised my gun and went to pull the trigger, but the sound of a small boy crying stopped me. Fast.

"Daddy!" I lowered my gun feeling tears leave tmy eyes as I watched this huge guy throw Logan into the trunk of the SUV and climb in the back seat fast. The SUV started to back out as I felt Gabe get beside me and tug on my hand. "Mr. Kendall! That bad man took my daddy!" I reached down quick and put Gabe on my hip. He cried out loud, just as the passenger window of the SUV rolled down. Sitting in the seat, because of course, was Demetri. He had a gross smile on his face and raised his hand, waving softly.

"Pleasure doing business with you Agent Knight."


	17. Chapter 17: Pursuit Of Happiness

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

I was completely alone. Well…not really. I had at least a dozen people in my house. But I felt alone. Because Logan was gone. I went and got myself attached to the guy after three dates and look at me now. It's because of me, and my job, Logan was taken and is probably going to be killed. My fault. And it was also my fault my house was destroyed, and one of my best friend's husband…who honestly one of my best friends, was absolutely terrified. Carlos was sobbing, screaming and clutching onto Gabe, while James tried to calm him down. It was too much. While I made sure Carlos wasn't physically hurt, I had to leave the scene. I managed to only make it out to my destroyed seating area, and fell down to my butt against a wall, resting my outstretched arms on my knees pulled up to my chest. I did the only think I could think of. Smoke.

I ignored the hoard of agents that came into my house, along with my boss. He, Dave, tried to asked me what happened, but I just smoked my cigarette and looked outside my blown-out windows. He gave up on me rather quickly and went into my kitchen talking to James fast. I watched as crime scene guys came and started to dust for prints, get bullet's and check the bag remnants to figure out what type of bomb it was. I wanted to help. I wanted to, actually, strap up, take James and hunt these fuckers down and bring Logan back. But I couldn't. I could barely move the cigarette to my mouth. How the fuck was I supposed to get up and fight? More importantly, because I've already fucked up and let Logan get taken, who's to say I won't fuck up again and get him killed? Or get myself killed, or my partners or Carlos and Gabe killed?

I heard the crunch of glass under someone's feet coming up beside me but inhaled sharp, taking the last bit of smoke my cigarette could give me, before I flicked it out in front of me, by shattered glass. I heard a sigh beside me as a body sat down next to me, leaning against the wall like I was. I exhaled slowly watching the smoke dance around in front of me, as I wrapped my arms around my legs. "Carlos has calmed down quite a bit. He got Gabe calmed down too, but he keeps asking where his daddy is." I squeezed my eyes shut hard and tight and gripped onto the black jeans on my chins. "Do you know if Logan had his watch on? He still had the tracking device on it." I shook my head and opened my eyes watching one of the agents pick up a destroyed piece of the duffle the bomb was in.

"He never put it back on after his bath." I saw James nod next to me, as he raised my pack of cigarettes. As he took one out and started to light it, I extended my legs out in front of me and folded my hands together on my lap. "I'm sorry dude. I didn't stop them."

"Kendall it's not your fault." I chuckled turning to him as he frowned and inhaled deep.

"Yeah it is. I watched that son of a bitch carry Logan out and throw him in the back of that SUV. I did nothing. And I even had my gun raised." He lowered the cancer stick slowly from his mouth and I nodded looking back out to the front. "I know Logan is like a kid brother to you. I'm sorry."

"Wait…wait a minute." I looked up fast seeing James stand up fast. He pushed past two agents and quickly ran outside taking another puff of smoke into his lungs. I stood up slowly as I watched, along with other agents as he backed out into my driveway, looking up to my house. He continued to smoke as he walked backwards looking up at my roof. I frowned stepping out, ignoring the little stabs to the bottom of my bare feet as I walked out onto my patio. "You remember when Carlos and I came over here, when you moved out here? We helped you decorate and shit?" I frowned shoving my hands into my jeans as I walked out slowly to him. He lowered his cigarette after taking a short puff and exhaled pointing up to my roof. "I gave up on the idea that we could pull some faces from these cameras out front because…well…" He nodded to my destroyed house as I turned and stood next to him. "But…I don't think that camera was damaged. I bet I could pull the card from it and get the plates of that SUV." I glanced to him squinting hard and he turned to me smiling. "Also…Dave seems to be on the same page as you…that Steven had something to do with this. He wasn't notified Steven was back in the states. And when he left the C.I.A. he signed a piece of paper that said he had to get clearance back into the states." I laughed looking back to my house seeing Dave walked out towards us shaking his head down at my destroyed home.

"Why did Steven tell you he was here?" Dave stopped in front of us and I sighed out shrugging.

"He was here to see some old friends. If this wild ass theory you have is true, why the fuck did he blow up my front door?"

"Because he's in the pocket of some dangerous, rich men." I rolled my eyes looking up at the overcast sky hearing thunder roll in the distance. "I saw Steven didn't come in until the last time you two tried to get the trade done, about a week ago, just before you met Logan. I'm not finding that as a mere coincidence. Steven is getting his hotel paid for by a man named Milo Che. No records of that guy. Which means…"

"Steven his hiding something from us." Dave nodded to James who tossed his cigarette to the side. "So…you think Demetri paid off Steven to come out here and…what? Convince Kendall to put out the money?"

"No." We both turned to Dave fast who crossed his arms over his chest. "I think Steven was brought out here, as a distraction. Because I think Demetri has known about you two being C.I.A. for a very long time." I nodded slowly, and he shrugged. "This little carnival trip Logan took to see his dad. You said Steven went down to the beach with him, to watch over?"

"Yeah but he was wearing a camera in one of my ball caps." Dave raised an eyebrow at James who put up his hands. "I know…it's not fucking protocol, but Logan is like my brother. I wasn't going to send him to the wolves by himself."

"And let me guess. Steven volunteered to do it?" I shook my head feeling a rain drop hit the top.

"No. Neither one of us could go down with him. They would recognize us. We had no other choice but to send Steven." Dave sighed out but nodded looking down. "I don't understand…why would Steven been working with the Russians in a human trafficking deal? And I know…you guys know Steven is a lot of things but he's not a traitor. He wouldn't fuck this up for us. For me."

"Says the guy who literally had a brawl with him the day he left." I frowned turning to James who shrugged. "Maybe he isn't the guy you thought he was. And maybe he's always been working with bad dudes to get extra money. You know he always hated how much money you had over him." I rolled my eyes as Dave sighed out and lowered his hands from his body. "Maybe Steven found out about you and Logan. That you moved on to a successful, wealthy cute guy who swept you off your feet. Maybe he's jealous."

"That's fucking ridiculous." I gave James a dirty look as he shook his head and smirked to our boss. "We need another theory to go off of because I'm not going on that one. Let me know when you are ready for us to leave. I'll get ready." I shoved between James and Dave and took two steps to get up to my house. But I stopped short when I saw Carlos running out of the house right to me, a phone out in front of him.

"It's Logan." I felt my body freeze as Carlos put the phone in front of my face and grabbed my arm.

"Agent Knight I assume?" My stomach flipped as Demetri's voice flooded my ears. "How about I let you hear my plan, and you let me, hear yours." I reached out fast grabbing the phone and raised it to my ear, even though it was on speaker. For a second it was silent. And then I heard a loud slap followed by a scream and a cry. Logan's.

"Kendall! Don't listen to hi-" Before he finished, there was a loud door slammed shut and I jumped looking at Carlos who had tears in his eyes again. I swallowed hard turning to my boss and James, both looking pissed.

"You'll have to apologize for my methods. I guess I was just a little bored with waiting for you to get me my money. To be fair however…" James let Carlos crash into him, covering his mouth so we could still hear Demetri. "I was never going to give you those girls." I clenched my jaw hard and looked at Dave who was giving hand signals to the agents around me. "I honestly thought you were a wealthy business man who wanted some young sluts to use at your will. Because that's what you told me, remember?" I clenched my free hand down at my side and closed my eyes. Of course, he wasn't going to give us those girls. He was just playing a game with us. A game that would give him an ass ton of money. "However, now it seems that you have a very, very good reason to bring me that money." I heard a door creak open following the sad, quiet sounds of someone crying as he was hit over and over. It was Logan. "So, here's the plan…instead of doing what John Mitchell wanted…you are going to come to this warehouse…the same one poor little Gabriel's poppa died in, and bring me 3 million dollars, in cash, in full. There will be no fucking around, and no extra help from anyone, including your pathetic government agents or your partner." I turned to Dave who shook his head breathing out hard. "You give me the cash, I let Logan go. If you don't want to do that, I have no problem putting a bullet in his head and leaving your country without a trace." I heard Carlos muffle his cry as he shoved hard into James who was looking at me wide eyed. "I would hurry up and make that decision fast. I don't know how much longer Logan will be able to stay alive. And make sure you keep little Gabriel and Carlos safe. We wouldn't want anything to happen to them." Before I could say anything, the phone clicked, and the call ended. I lowered the phone fast and looked right at James who was shaking his head.

"Dave…where can Carlos and Gabe go?" Dave opened his mouth to answer but Dave and I jumped back when Carlos shoved James hard. James stumbled back, but kept himself standing, staring down at Carlos. "Babe…"

"No! No more! I am not letting you go! He said it! You aren't allowed to go! So, you aren't going to!" Carlos went to shoved James again, but I stepped forward fast and grabbed ahold of Carlos softly. That seemed to make it worse. He turned to me fast and reached up hard and swung even harder hitting me square in the mouth. "This is your fault! You should have told Logan everything, from the very beginning!" I fell to the ground hard, immediately grabbing my mouth. I heard a struggle over me but slowly pushed myself up to my knees, spitting out blood on the ground under me. "My best friend is going to be killed because of you! I won't let my husband die because of you too!"

"Carlos that is enough! He's my partner! We fucked up together!" I closed my eyes rubbing my jaw as I started to push myself up to stand. I turned slowly swallowing, tasting blood as it went down my throat. I saw Carlos look up at me wide eyed, suddenly going very still, looking way too afraid. I took a step towards him but was stopped by both Dave and James. "Please dude…he's just scared. Don't…" I shoved them both off me gently and grabbed Carlos's arms. He tensed up looking down and I gently pulled him into me. I hugged around him tight and set my chin on top of his head rubbing his back and cupped the back of his neck. He hugged around me back, locking his arms tight behind me sobbing loudly on my chest.

"I'm going to bring him back. And I am not going to let James get hurt. But I can't go without him." I shut my eyes seeing James walk around Carlos, to stare at me. I squeezed him tighter and lowered my head so my forehead, was on top of his head. "I promise Carlos…I'm going to bring him back. Unhurt and alive. Same with James." There was just one tiny nod on my chest that gave me the answer I was looking for. "Where ever Dave takes you, I need you to please watch over Gabe. And make sure you take care of yourself." There were a few more nods on my chest and I looked back up to James who was nodding fast, staring wide eyed at me. "I promise…when we get this taken care of, you can take James on whatever vacation you want. Even Disneyland." James rolled his eyes starting to turn away. I reached out fast, and quickly moved Carlos back into James's chest. James quickly wrapped around him and I wiped my mouth before more blood came out. "I'm going to start getting ready. I'm leaving as soon as we are ready." I turned and walked up to my house quick.

"Kendall wait…" I ignored my bosses voice and shoved past some guys still working in the front of my house. I wiped my mouth again and wiped my hand on my black jeans. As I walked past my kitchen a small hand grabbed mine, not covered in the blood and tugged.

"Mr. Kendall?" I froze and looked down to Gabe who was staring up at me wide eyed. "I'm scared. Where is my daddy?" I fell to my knees fast in front of him and pulled his tiny body towards me. He was still wearing the black sweater I gave him after I picked him up this morning at the same warehouse I was going to get Logan from.

"I'm sorry you're scared buddy. I'm going to fix it, and I'm actually going to go get your daddy right now." He nodded looking down and reached for the necklace hanging around my neck. "You know what I do when I'm scared?" He looked back up at me and shook his head. I quickly took my dog tags off from around my neck and quickly put them around his. "I grab ahold of those…" I nodded to them as he did, and he felt over them, while pushing up the glasses on his nose. "And I tell myself a joke." He looked back up to me and I smirked. "Do you want to hear one right now?" He nodded fast and I quickly stood up, scooping him with me. I carefully set him on the counter in my kitchen and cleared my throat. "Why are teddy bears never hungry?" He shrugged throwing up his hands and I laughed leaning in. "Because they are always stuffed!" I tickled his stomach softly making him squeal out and laugh loudly. He grabbed my hands and pushed but I wrapped them around his body pulling him back up on mine, setting him on my hip. "Can you do me a favor?" He nodded as he went back to grab my dog tags hanging from his neck. "When I leave Uncle James is going to go with me, and we're going to go get your daddy, but you need to go with Uncle Carlos and my friend Mr. Dave, where ever they take you." He nodded as I turned and started to walk to my bedroom. "I need you to promise that you will listen to them and do whatever they say okay? And then when daddy and I come to get you, we will go and do whatever you want to do, alright?" He nodded again as I gently set him on my bed ruffling his hair.

"Are you going to hurt the bad men who took daddy and hurt your house?" I stopped standing up straight in front of him as he swung his legs. "Because my daddy has always said, you don't hurt people unless they hurt you first. And you should never try to use bad words, and punches to solve any problems. But…" I frowned quickly sitting next to him on the bed, one hand on his back.

"But what buddy?" He looked up to me huffing out and crossed his arms over his chest.

"But…aren't some problems so bad that mean words and punches are the best option?" I opened my mouth slowly and he shrugged again. "When my poppa tried to hurt me, my daddy hurt poppa instead. If daddy hadn't hurt poppa, poppa may have hurt me badder." I closed my mouth hearing footsteps come into my room slowly. "So, can't you hurt the bad men who hurt daddy and bring him home?"

"He absolutely can." We both turned fast to stare up at James and Carlos. Carlos wasn't crying anymore and moved forward quick, extending his arms. Gabe threw his up and let Carlos pick him up. "In fact, I think Uncle James and Mr. Kendall are going to do a lot of hurting to the bad men who hurt daddy." Gabe threw up his arms and yelled yay as I slowly stood myself up. "Let's go get you dressed so we can go see where Mr. Kendall and Uncle James work until your daddy comes home." Gabe nodded as he waved to me and then to James as they walked out. I shook my head sighing out as James walked to me smiling big.

"You are going to be a great dad Kendall." He quickly took a gun out from his back and popped out the bullet form the chamber, quickly putting the safety on, handing it over to me. "And just like I told Logan…" He clapped my shoulder and quirked up his eyebrow. "When you two get married, be sure you put me in your vows because I set this up. Because I am a fucking brilliant match maker."


	18. Chapter 18: Tell Me You Love Me

Ever since that huge asshole broke into Kendall's house, firing a warning shot to the three of us, I have been terrified. He walked to us and I thought putting Gabe down would be the best thing, since I didn't want him hurting Gabe. But when he hit me, and I blacked out I realized something, after waking up. I don't think he was going to even take the chance of hurting Gabriel. That made me pissed. Even more so when I woke up and found myself handcuffed to a metal chair. My hands were cuffed behind my back and my legs were tied tight to the legs of the chair. To add insult to injury, I was shirtless and shivering like an idiot. I was freezing. And not just because when I was taken, I had wet hair still. They must have me in some sort of freezer. Because I could see my breath, every time I breathed out hard, or screamed at the top of my lungs for someone to find me. I don't think I was here long, screaming and thrashing around, before three men came walking in. One of them I recognized. He was the man James and Kendall have been working with. Demetri. And as he walked into me, one of the other men with him, covered my mouth quick, just as I tried to scream out. "Who is this?" I locked eyes with Demetri as he smiled at me and put his phone out in front of my face. "Go ahead and say hello to Carlos." I saw him hit speaker and the hand left my mouth.

"Carlos get Kendall!" My mouth was covered again this time with a knife to my throat. I went still breathing in hard watching Demetri smirk down at me. I heard on the other end of the phone call, Carlos running, and eventually saying Kendall's name. I closed my eyes hard, feeling tears spill out.

"Agent Knight I assume?" I opened my eyes trying to get out of the two guys grips, not getting very far. "How about I let you hear my plan, and you let me hear yours." He nodded once to the guy on my left and I was let go of. I opened my mouth to scream for Kendall, but I was harshly slapped across my face. The one who slapped me, laughed, and I sat up fast feeling tears rolling down my eyes.

"Kendall don't listen to hi- "My mouth was covered fast just as Demetri walked out of the small room I was in, slamming the door shut hard behind him. I jumped and screamed hard into the hand, covering my mouth. The two men next to me, quietly started talking in Russian over me, and I let my body go limp feeling my energy draining. I lowered my head and cried out quietly feeling the hand around my mouth squeeze tighter. I wanted to find the strength to fight this. To get myself out of the situation, but I couldn't. I knew at least one thing for sure. Gabriel was safe. Because he had Kendall, James and Carlos with him. I could rest easy knowing my child was far from harm. And as I sat cold, scared and being held gently now by these guys, I realized that thought…as comforting as it was, wasn't enough for me to feel any better.

We probably sat for a few minutes before the door opened again and Demetri walked in, putting his phone into his jeans. I was let go of and unlike before, I had no energy to even fight or scream. I just fell back in my chair and looked up to this young-looking guy who was lighting a cigar. "So…Dr. Mitchell. Tell me how your boy is doing. We had to take drastic measures, you see, and unfortunately your son was the outcome of that." I shook my head putting my head down, letting tears fall out of my eyes. "Please know…all of this violence and death…it's not me. I don't do this. I am just trying to make money. And I don't' like being fucked over. Especially when I find out the two people fucking me over, are C.I.A. You can see how that would put a damper on my operation, right?" I raised my head slowly and he got closer bending. I got a whiff of his cologne and swallowed hard as he got right in my face. "Kendall…agent Knight rather, knows what he has to do to get you back. In one piece. And alive." I cried out quietly closing my eyes as the back of my head was grabbed and my hair was tugged gently. "Please know Logan…it didn't have to come to this. You being cold, and afraid…crying is Kendall's fault. And his partner James. And…"

"I think he's heard enough." I snapped up fast and saw Steven walking into the room arms crossed over his chest. "What the fuck are you doing?" I was let go of fast and felt like yelling at the top of my lungs, seeing a friendly face, who could help me. But when he walked right up to Demetri and didn't shoot him dead or hit him…or do anything to him, my smile fell. "I told you to take him downstairs until we hear from the C.I.A."

"I already did. They have been told to bring in 3 million, or the doctor dies. It's taken care of."

"Then why the fuck are you in here with him?" My mouth fell open as my brain started to slowly piece everything together. Steven clearly wasn't on my side. "Go get the cars ready for the airport. I have confidence you can't fuck that up." Demetri stormed out fast, snapping his fingers, making both men who were holding me, to follow. The door slammed shut behind them and I jumped, tensing up, locking my hands together, behind my back. I opened my mouth as Steven rushed to me and quickly dropped to his knees in front of me.

"Steven…"

"Keep quiet Logan. I'm here to help." I inhaled sharply as I felt my right foot get free from the chair and rope. My bare foot touched the cold ground as I shivered, and he went to my other foot. When that touched the ground, I stood up fast and he turned me, quickly unlocking my handcuffs. When my hands were free, I turned and watched him throw the cuffs to the side. I opened my mouth again to ask him what the plan was when I was hit in the face again. Harder this time. I didn't black out, but my body fell to the ground and my right eye immediately started to pound. "What the fuck does Kendall see in you?" I turned, rolling onto my back and watched as he reached down to me. I knew Steven was huge. And he was trained like a C.I.A. agent. He could probably do serious damage to me. And I believed it even more when he grabbed around my throat with both hands and picked me up. I was rushed into and he slammed me into the wall hard. My hands went to his on my throat, but my pathetic slaps and hits, did nothing to him. "I think Kendall knew I was dirty. That I took money on the sly from bad dudes. If he didn't know, James did. Because when I left this country…" I opened my eyes feeling him let me go and I bent over coughing out, rubbing my skin on my throat. "To work for MI 5 which isn't a lie, I was forced to sign a paper stating the next time I came into the country I had to get clearance. That was weird to me, ya know?" I was grabbed on both shoulders and a hard, fast, rough knee hit into my stomach, making me grown out loud and fall to the floor. "So, I did a little digging." I was pushed gently onto my back as I held around my stomach and looked up at Steven. He was grinning. And he was pulling off his shirt. "It seems like James, and the head of the C.I.A. had their suspicion of me. They had me followed when I went back to London. And I think they found out what my end game with Kendall was." I frowned feeling tears run out of my eyes and he squatted down, wiping at my left cheek. I turned my head fast and closed my eyes sobbing out quietly. "Sure…you and I both know he's got a great big dick. And he is a great guy. But just like I was, I know the only reason you're with him, is for his money." I was grabbed again, by my arms and pulled up fast. I was turned so my back was against his front and I put my head back on his shoulder feeling him move his hand back up to my throat. "I tried relentlessly to rob him clean. But something always came up. It's why I decided to get back at him, and his super buff, hot hunky partner. They honestly thought they were going to take down the big bad human trafficker, Demetri. Unfortunately, they aren't. We don't even have girls here. But we're going to get paid, one way or another. And you're going to help us get it." He squeezed tight around my throat and I immediately started yelling as best as I could, clawing at his hand. "The best part Logan, is I'm going to make it look like I came in, tried to save you, wasn't able to, and walk off with 3 million. It would probably be enough to get back on Kendall's dick." I screamed louder, bending over, trying anything to let him go. But it was for nothing. He just squeezed harder and shoved me hard into the wall in front of us. I put my hand sup in time to not let my head smash hard into it. "The only problem with that thought is no one will believe me if I'm not messed up. SO, do me a favor Logan. Hit me." I spun slowly and leaned against the wall breathing out hard, my eyes clenched together hard. "I want you to hit me as hard as you can, several times in the face. Make me bleed. Bruise me up a little. DO whatever you need to do to make it look like I put up a fight." I opened my eyes slowly hearing the door open behind Steven who was smiling down at me, shirtless, breathing hard. But seeing my dad walk from around Steven, smoking form his cigar made me go completely still and suck in a hard breath.

"Steven…" Steven jumped slightly and turned to my dad, still smiling wide. "I see you are getting to know my son." I cried out softly and slid down the wall holding around my throat, and stomach, both burning equally as bad. "Give me a minute alone with him. Please. I haven't seen him in 22 years." I sobbed out as I watched Steven shrug and walk out, picking his shirt back up off the floor. The guy was nuts. He was still smiling as he walked out, giving me a look that scared me more than the assault he just put on me. "Logan…are you alright?" I glanced up to my dad letting more tears rush out of my eyes as he got closer to me. He flicked his cigar to the side and I pulled my legs up close to my body and shivered crying out. "I'm going to apologize in advance. I know you hate me, and I know your scared, but I promise I'm going to get you out of here."

"Then let me go." He sighed out reaching out and I jerked away turning my head from him. "Please…let me go."

"I can't do that Logan. Not yet." I turned back to him crying and he put a hand under my arm, grabbing tight. He pulled me up fast and I started to go limp in his arms, having memories of hearing my dad yell, coming towards me, threatening me with a belt. I was still the same scared little boy he turned me into. "Stay close to me, and don't say a word when Agent Knight and Diamond get here." He pulled me tight and walked to the side of the cold room that my handcuffs were thrown too and grabbed them as we walked out. I continued to cry as he roughly pulled my hands behind my back and handcuffed me. Tight. I stumbled as he walked me through a large empty warehouse gripping tight onto my arm still. "Any movement yet?" He roughly pulled me into a bright room, with three huge TV's. I gasped quietly, as I looked at all of the, seeing my apartment in one, Kendall's clean, empty living room in the other, and James and Carlos's dark house in the other. The older guy in front of them nodding, raising a thumb and took his headphones off his head.

"I have the location of where the boy and Agent Diamond's husband are going. And Knight isn't coming alone. His partner will be in the same car as him. They have five huge bags in the trunk and backseat." I saw my dad nod and I felt my body grow my balls back.

"You fucking asshole! You've been watching us!" I was shoved hard into the wall by the door by my dad pressing his forearm into my neck hard. "Let me go!" He put his face right in front of mine and continued to squeeze my arm, hard.

"Get me some fucking duct tape." I coughed out as he continued to press onto my wind pipe, hard. I heard a roll of duct tape get stretched. I watched with nothing but hatred as my dad let his worker, put the tape around my mouth. And not just one piece. He wrapped the tape around my mouth and head, several times before he ripped it off and slammed my cheek, making sure the tape stayed down. I huffed out as my dad shoved me hard out of the room, letting me go. I almost fell down on my face, but I kept myself standing. And when I stood up fast, I saw in front of me, Steven and Demetri walking towards us, each putting a gun in the waist band of their pants.

"Kendall's sports car just pulled up. James is with him." My dad grabbed my arm hard and pulled me towards the other two.

"Just remember. No one make a fucking move until we have that money." Demetri and Steven nodded, and I was put behind both their backs, blocking me from seeing the doors they were facing. "We get the money first, and they get Logan. Everyone walks away and that's it." I glanced up to the back of Stevens head and watched him nod. I sniveled trying to get my hands lose form the handcuffs, hearing a door open a distance away. I swallowed hard looking over to my dad who was staring straight ahead, still gripping onto my arm. "Don't do anything stupid Logan." I thrashed around in his grip hearing footsteps approaching us, but it just made Steven turn around and pull his gun out. I froze as he raised it to my head and I looked up to lock eyes with him. He smirked slightly and turned fast putting the gun in the back of his pants just as I heard several loud thuds.

"Where is Logan?" I tensed up hearing Kendall's voice. I wanted to shove between Steven and Demetri but didn't need to. I was pulled roughly by my dad and put in front of the three of them. I felt tears spill out of my eyes as I looked at Kendall who swallowed hard. He was wearing a plain black shirt, plain black skinny jeans and black boots. He didn't look armed. That worried me. And standing next to him, wearing a plain white v neck shirt and dark blue skinny jeans, was James. He was radiating anger.

"Open up those bags boys. We don't want to get tricked."

"Yeah we wouldn't want a bomb in one of these." Kendall tilted his head as his eyes shifted behind my head. "I really didn't want to believe this Steven. But I should have known better. You are still a giant asshole."

"I follow the money Kendall. That simple." I wiggled in my dad's grips making Kendall shake his head and kneel down by the bags. He unzipped one and pushed it completely open, showing stacks of 100-dollar bills. I lowered my head and cried into the duct tape around my mouth. "Demetri…go check those bags…make sure they have all of it." I watched Demetri's feet go by and slowly raised my head as he put his back to us. I swallowed very hard as Demetri approached Kendall still kneeling down on the ground. I had this horrible pain in my stomach, and not just because of the knee that got hit hard in it. It felt like something was about to go very wrong. "You know what's funny to me Kendall?" I saw Kendall look around Demetri who was slowly lowering himself in front of the bags. "You really don't know who you can trust anymore." Demetri walked up beside me and raised his gun, right to Demetri's head. I saw him pull the trigger and screamed into the tape around my mouth. I was pulled hard, and put behind my dad, but I lost balance and fell hard onto my back. I kept my head raised however and watched as James and Kendall quickly got behind a wall as Demetri fell into the bags in front of him. A bullet hole in the back of his head. "Okay…that takes care of him." Steven turned to us and smiled wide. "Mr. Mitchell…uhm senior. Let's get that money and leave." Steven quickly raised his gun right to me and I tensed up closing my eyes.

"I'd put that little gun down before you get yourself hurt with it." I opened my eyes fast hearing my dad's terrifying voice. He was standing right in front of me blocking Steven from me. "You are not going to touch him." I looked up to the back of my dad's head and felt…weird. Was he defending me?

"John…I don't want to hurt you. We agreed to take Demetri out, so we could split that money evenly. Let's tie up any ends here take the money and go." I saw my dad shake his head, but the gun shot rang loudly, faster than I could comprehend. I watched, screaming again as my dad's body fell to the ground in front of me. I screamed again as Steven raised his gun again and pulled the trigger. However, nothing happened. I breathed out hard, through my nose and he tossed the gun shaking his head. "Looks like you're coming with me Logan." I screamed again and tried to kick at him as he grabbed me and raised me. When he got me to my feet he turned me, so my back was against his front again and we turned. Except he stopped fast. Both James and Kendall were walking to us, guns raised right at Steven over my head. "Kenny…come on…don't be ridiculous." He grabbed around my neck tight and squeezed making me squirm and close my eyes breathing hard through my nose. "Kendall…" I heard a gun get cocked and I was let go of fast. I was shoved hard and opened my eyes seeing I was pushed right to James. I let him catch me before I fell to the ground and he quickly put me behind his back. I looked around him as Steven raised his hands and smiled at Kendall. "Let's finish this babe. One on one. No guns, because that honestly doesn't seem fair." Kendall remained solid like a stone and Steven smirked. "Come one baby…give me a fight I can remember you by." Kendall quickly dropped his gun to the ground and stood up straight. "So, fucking sexy. Let me show you what Kendall likes Logan."

"James…take Logan outside. Now."

"Kendall…no."

"James!" I jumped hearing Kendall yell and let James turn and push at me. I fought him though. I couldn't imagine leaving Kendall with this lunatic. "Why'd you do it Steven?" I threw my shoulder into James, but he quickly bent down, and threw me over his shoulder. Just as I looked up to see Steven open his mouth as him and Kendall started to circle around each other, I heard several doors open, and heard several guns go off. I closed my eyes hard and screamed as James ran, and quickly threw me to the ground. I heard a door shut quietly and opened my eyes watching James pull a knife out of his pocket of his pants.

"Don't move." He brought the knife to my face and carefully but quickly cut at the tape. I glanced to the blade and tensed up as he cut around it. When it was cut free, he wasn't gently or kind about pulling the tape off my head. I cringed as it peeled off my skin and pulled at my hairs but was mostly okay when he tossed the balled-up tape to the side. I sat up fast and turned on my knees showing him my cuffed hands. "Okay…we have several agents outside right now. You are going to run out to them and don't' look back.

"Kendall…"

"I will help Kendall., Just get the fuck out." I put my head down, closing my eyes as he fiddled with the cuffs around my wrists. When I was free I shot up fast and looked at my oldest best friend. He chuckled and put a hand on my face. "Good to see you kid." I threw myself at him shoving my face in his chest and he held around me tight. "You need to go." I jumped hearing loud yells, and fast gun shots. "Go…" I was pulled to the door and he pulled it open looking out. He raised his gun and I heard it go off. I covered my mouth hearing men calling for James and Kendall. Probably other C.I.A. agents. "Okay…let's go." He took a step out, and I followed close, but something caught my eye. I saw, just up above the warehouse, on a second level, Kendall, lying on his back, with Steven over top of him. He was hitting him, repeatedly.

"Kendall!" I pushed past James and ran as fast as I ever have in my whole life. I ducked a few times hearing bullets whizz by my head, and ignored James screaming my name from behind me. "Kendall!" I made it to the stairs and took them two at a time to get to him. However, when I did, I stopped quick watching Steven stand up, his nose bleeding. He turned to me and pulled out a knife from his back pocket. I sucked in a hard breath and slowly started to walk backwards, towards the wall upstairs. When I hit it, I sucked in a hard breath and placed my palms right on the wall outside my body. He smiled bigger and walked to me fast.


	19. Chapter 19: I'm Moving On

If I wasn't as scared as I was, I would have probably noticed the lack of guns being fired. But Steven was walking towards me, wielding a knife. And with each step that came closer, I felt even worse. I honestly felt weak. Like I was going to pass out. I should have stayed with James. I shouldn't have run up here. Because Kendall is the C.I.A. agent. I can barely defend myself from a cold. Why I thought going up against Steven was a good idea, is beyond me. And he knew I couldn't do anything to stop him. Because he got right up to me. My right eye was burning and swelling. My stomach hurt, and so did my throat. But it was my head that was probably the most fucked up. Because again, he was a trained fighting, killing machine. I was an ER doctor who could only lift 100 pounds at the gym. This wasn't going to end well for me. Especially when he brought the knife up to my throat. "No matter what you do for the rest of your life Logan…" He got right in my face and I stared up at him with wide eyes. "You will always know the only reason Kendall is attracted to you, is because you're someone he can control. And protect. He thrives off it. Why do you think I started working for the C.I.A. and training every day? It wasn't for my benefit. It was because I wanted to impress him. I wanted him to see me as an equal. And not some nerdy psychologist who needs protection. And now he finally sees me that way. But he will never see you that way. Mostly because you're about to die." I sucked in a hard breath hearing something behind Steven and tensed up when I saw James's large body get behind him. He raised a gun, cocked it, and put it to the bac of his head. "See? He's always going to be protecting you."

"Try again." Steven quickly dropped the knife from my throat and went pale hearing James's scary deep voice. "Go Logan." I slid along the wall never taking my eyes off Steven until I was a safe distance from him. I watched James pull the knife from Steven's hand and slip it in his back pants pocket. When I saw him pull the handcuffs out from his front pocket, and shove Steven hard, face first into the wall, I pushed off it, and ran down the length of the two rooms, with closed doors, and went right to Kendall, who was rolling onto his side, and then his stomach. I fell to my knees beside him and helped him sit up. His face was bloody. But I could tell it was just from his nose and mouth. He didn't look like he had been cut, or shot, or anything like that. I put my hand on the side of his face and let him put his hands on my sides, as we stood up. I gently moved both hands to his face and wiped at the blood on his chin.

"Are you alright?"

"You shouldn't have come up here. He could have killed you." I frowned shrugging and gently wiped at the bottom of his nose. "Are you alright?"

"Just cold. And my throat is burning." He nodded as one of his hands left my body and reached behind him. When he brought it back in front of him, he raised it, with a handkerchief in hand. He started to dab at his nose, but I quickly took it form him, and cleaned him up, myself. "Thanks for coming for me." He chuckled leaned into me and set his forehead on mine. I still cleaned him but got a better look at his wounds. TO me, it just looked like maybe his nose was broken and his mouth was bleeding heavily because of impact. Not because of anything else. He would probably recover fast.

"I thought they were going to kill you in front of us." I shook my head and refolded the handkerchief to get a clean area of it, to wipe off his mouth. "Sorry my ex tried to kill you." I laughed and turned my head just as I saw James walking Steven down the stairs. They both weren't staring at us, but just looking at Steven, made me terrified. Still. "Let's get you out of here." I nodded turning back to Kendall who turned us and gently pushed me to the stairs. I walked down slowly letting Kendall take my hand as I walked down in front of him. When we got to the bottom, I shivered at my bare feet on the cold concrete and squeezed onto Kendall's hand seeing a lot of men in suits, probably working for Steven, on the ground, either with life ending wounds, or zip ties tied tight around their arms behind their backs. I looked down at my naked torso, so I wouldn't have to see the mess but something…rather someone caught my eyes. Kendall was walking me to the front door, to leave but, I stopped him fast looking down at any empty spot on the floor. The spot my dad was. "What?" I pointed down to it and let him go walking to his slowly.

"Where did my dad go?" I spun looking at Kendall who stood up straight and glanced around. James walked to us fast and sighed out hard.

"The money is missing." I snapped my head to James who put his hands on his hips shrugging. "I…" Before he could finish I heard a door slam behind Kendall and all three of us jumped. "What was that?" I saw through a glass door, my dad walking, holding onto three duffle bags, towards a large loading dock door. I did, probably another really stupid thing, and took off running after him.

"Logan no!" I sped past Kendall and ran right to the door, pulling it open, hearing footsteps behind me. When I got out to the cold docking area, I saw my dad unlock the trunk of an old classic Camaro and slowed down when I got closer to him.

"Dad!" He jumped and turned to me throwing the duffels into the trunk. I heard the door open and slam shut behind me, but I walked right up to my dad, staring up into his dark brown eyes. "You can't leave." He smirked and raised a hand. Instead of flinching away, I let him put his hand on my cheek and step closer to me. "I thought you died." He laughed looking down and pointed to his stomach.

"Steven didn't shoot to kill." I saw him pointing to the hole in his shirt, showing where the bullet was lodged into a bullet proof vest. "I'm sorry about everything Logan. I…"

"John Mitchell put your hands up now, and step away from the car." I turned fast and froze seeing Kendall and James walking towards us slowly, guns raised high. "Logan…get away from him." I looked right at Kendall and shook my head.

"Don't shoot him…he saved me…I think." Kendall shook his head slowly and stopped about ten feet form us. "Please Kendall…"

"It's alright Logan. They have to do, what they have to do." I felt a hand on my arm and watched my dad walk out from around me. He raised his hands over his head and stepped closer to them. Kendall lowered his gun fast and turned my dad to face me. I heard the clink of the handcuffs as my dad looked at me and smiled. "I don't think I ever told you how proud of you I was." I swallowed hard crossing my arms over my chest walking to him slowly. "You went to med school…became an incredible doctor. Have a beautiful boy who seems to want for nothing." I stopped in front of him, as Kendall stood behind him, still holding his cuffed hands. "Ever since your mother died…" I tensed up finding Kendall's eyes seeing him soften up, quite a bit. "All I've wanted to do was make things right with you. I know you don't agree with my methods. But every time someone hurt you…someone used you or made you cry or get angry…I knew about it." I looked back to my dad and he shrugged. "You remember that guy you dated in your freshman year of college? The one who cheated?" I nodded slowly, and he chuckled leaning into me, going right to my ear, whispering. "He no longer has a dick to stick in anyone." I gasped stepped back and he smiled small. "Again…I know my methods aren't what you would choose but…you are my son and I will do any and everything to protect you. And I think, I can stop now." I frowned walking back to him and he glanced over his shoulder at Kendall who looked right at him. "You seem to have made a good choice with this one." My dad turned back to me and smiled big. "Although…he did make these cuffs a little tight. But what would you expect from a no-good fucking government agent pig?" Kendall quickly pulled my dad away from me and shoved him back to James and the now, four other agents with him. My dad laughed as one of the agents took him and I jumped up fast.

"Wait." The agent stopped, and my dad turned to me smile gone. "Why did you do this? If you were trying to protect me, why did you kidnap my son? And why did you let them kidnap me?" He shook his head turning fully to me and smiled.

"I didn't want either of those things. Steven some how had convinced Demetri to kidnap Gabe. I think it had something to do with your ex-husband, Chris. I think Chris owed some money to Demetri and because of his connection to you, and your connection to Kendall…" He trailed off and shrugged. "I'm not sorry Demetri got a bullet to the back of his head. He was going to do whatever to get money from the U.S government. But he was not as bad as Steven. Steven is ruthless. And all because Mr. C.I.A. moved on." I looked over to Kendall who shook his head walking towards my dad.

"You mean to tell me the whole thing…all of this…" Kendall motioned around us making my dad smile. "Was because of my psycho ex, who was jealous?"

"I'm just as confused as you Kendall. I was just in it for the money. When I found out he wanted to hurt my grandson, and my son, I decided to make my own plan." My dad stepped up to Kendall making everyone move too. I rushed to them fast and put a hand on Kendall's chest. "Go ahead and look in those duffels Kendall." Kendall chuckled turning and walked to the trunk. I turned fast, feeling James get beside me. Kendall pulled a duffle out angrily and unzipped it looking in. He went still, and James rushed forward fast. When James looked in, he turned back to us fast and I heard my dad chuckle. "Seeing Steven get thrown behind bars is the biggest reward I could get. And I didn't really want to add another body to my count, so your welcome." I looked up at my dad and couldn't help it. I smiled at him. And when he turned to me, he smiled back. "Where are you taking me boys?" My dad turned fast and one of the agents grabbed my dad and quickly walked him back into the building. I continued watching him disappear and stayed still even when I couldn't see them anymore.

"He wasn't trying to take the money and run." I turned slowly hearing James voice. I saw James reach in one of the duffle's and pull out blank notebook papers.

"No. I think he wanted to get caught." I looked up to Kendall who turned and sat on the open trunk shaking his head as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "That's why he was so loud with the door. He wanted someone to find him, so we could take him in. Probably so he could start to make things right with his son." Kendall turned to me and smiled which made me frown. "Remind me not to do anything that would piss your dad off." I closed my eyes shaking my head putting my hands-on top of my head. "I guess that means you and Dave were right dude. About Steven." I opened my eyes and watched James sit next to Kendall in the open trunk not smiling and staring at Kendall.

"Dave has known for quiet a while Steven was playing us." Kendall turned fast to James who put up a hand. "About a month before Steven got that job offer from MI 5, we had caught him on camera selling guns to a low threat gang in Oakland. We confronted him about it, he got scared and said he was cornered and had no other choice. So, we believed him. Because we've never had any other reason to think different." I slowly walked towards them and got in front of Kendall. "He begged us not to say anything to you and promised the next time he got stuck with someone, he'd come to us. Three weeks later he got a call from MI5 and he took the job. Probably so we didn't dig anything more up on him and arrest his crazy ass." Kendall sighed out turning to me and I smirked.

"He told me the only reason he was with you, was to get your money. Well and because you have a huge dick." Kendall blushed turning to James who smirked putting a hand on my shoulder. "He wasn't happy he couldn't take you for all your worth. He was certain you would pay out, especially while doing your job. But they never were going to sell girls to you. They just knew you had a lot of cash. And they knew you'd fork over that cash if it was for someone you…" I paused, and he tilted his head ever so slightly. I shrugged looking down and put my hands into my jean pockets as Kendall stood up.

"James…can you give us a minute?" I looked up to see James nod and slowly get up.

"I'll be right inside." I nodded as he turned and walked into the building not looking back. When I turned back to Kendall he sat back down on the trunk and we locked eyes. I moved forward getting close to him, close enough so our legs touched. And I loved how perfectly I fit between his open ones. But I kept my hands in my pockets just like how he had his.

"I'm sorry Logan. I…" He laughed looking down and shrugged. "I don't think I've ever started dating a guy, and let it go so bad, so quickly." I smiled as he looked back up to me and swallowed hard. "I'm glad you're okay. Although…your eye looks pretty painful." I shook my head trying to open and close it without feeling pain but made a tiny groan. "Did Steven do that to you?" I nodded, and he sighed out looking to the building. "I don't know what feels worse. Knowing I got tricked into thinking I was going to help girls being trafficked into the country or thinking I could have any kind of relationship with you now." I frowned looking to the building like him and felt my throat swell up. "I like you. And your son. But I think…"

"Are you breaking up with me?" We turned to each other and he stood up slowly taking one hand out from his jean pocket. He put it on my open neck and leaned in, attaching his lips to my forehead. I closed my eyes and pushed into him, keeping my hands still in my pockets. "I understand." I said it quietly as he gently rubbed my sore neck with his thumb.

"I have seen a lot of shit. I've had to deal with a lot of shit. I don't what you to have to go through any of it too." I opened my eyes and looked at his black t-shirt on his chest. "I can't guarantee that someone else will not come after me, and decided to hurt you or your son, to get to me. I can't take that chance." I nodded fast tilting my head down fast feeling tears leave my eyes. What he said made sense. He had a dangerous job, and I wasn't prepared to live with that, if it meant my son might get hurt in the process. Just because I knew it made logical sense, didn't make it hurt less. "I'm sorry about Chris. I'm sorry Gabe has to grow up without his poppa. And I'm sorry I let you get hurt." I nodded again, and both his hands now cupped my neck. He started to tilt my head up, to look at him, and I looked right up into his green eyes quick. His thumbs wiped at my cheeks, getting the tears that were there and he swallowed hard, making his Adam's apple bounce up and down a few times. "I'm also sorry I had to arrest your dad." I laughed quietly, closing my eyes as more tears spilled out. He pulled me in quick and kissed onto my nose. "Please take care of yourself Logan. And Gabe." I nodded pulling my hands out of my pockets and wrapped my arms around him, pulling myself and him, close together. Tight. The side of his head pressed into mine as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, hugging me tight. I cried out quietly, once, silencing myself by pushing my face hard into the space between his neck and shoulder. One of his hands ran through my hair on the back and he kissed into my hair. "I'm sorry Logan." I nodded tugging on the back of his shirt, just as I heard the door open at the building.

"Uhm…Agent Knight? Dave needs to speak to you."

"I'll be in, in a minute." I heard the door open again and waited until I heard it close. I slowly pulled away and quickly wiped at my face, putting my head down.

"Sorry…it's been…been a rough couple of days." I took in a deep breath and looked up at him forcing a smile. "I'm alright. Go deal with…whatever you need to." He nodded slowly, standing up straight and pulled his hands off my body. I wiped my face again and watched him turn and slowly walk up to the door. "Kendall." He turned fast, his hand on the door handle and I smiled small. "You will never know how grateful I am, you came into my life when you did. And not just for me. For my son, too. Thank you." He smirked and looked down, nodding.

"Don't thank me for doing my job Logan." He glanced back up to me and smiled as he pulled the door open and walked in the building fast. I turned fast and quickly sat on the edge of the trunk putting my elbows on my knees, and my head in my hands. I closed my eyes and shivered, just as I felt a few rain drops hit onto my back. I wanted to run into the building and beg Kendall to stay with me. But I wasn't about to make an ass out of myself in front of a guy I have only known for 4 days. And I was already dumped. Might as well not make my pride hurt even more. I just wasn't sure how Gabe would handle not being able to see Mr. Kendall again. Probably about as well as I was handling it. Which wasn't good.


	20. Chapter 20: Smother Me

I yawned loudly, with my head on the wall behind me, in the elevator. I was exhausted. I was sore. And above all else, I was sad. But before I did anything, however, including sleeping, I was going to clean up my apartment. At least my living room. Because then I could make a make shift bed for Gabe and me, and we could sleep next to each other. I honestly couldn't imagine being without him anymore. Gabriel would be lucky if I let him leave the house once he turned 18. "Hey Loges…it's your floor." I raised my head fast and blinked a couple times, seeing the elevator doors wide open. Carlos was standing in the way of the doors, an arm out for me. I smiled and walked to him letting him wrap his arm around my neck. "I still don't know why you guys don't just stay with us for the night." I dropped Gabe's bag off from my shoulder and stared up at the sleeping, snoring face of my kid. He was passed out, has been since he came to the hospital with Carlos, to pick me up. And James being the sweet kind guy I loved, offered to carry him for me. Because of the beating I just got from Steven. I was beat. Literally and figuratively. It had been a little over 5 hours since I was rescued, and the bad guys were either dead or in jail. And yet I still felt scared out of my mind.

"Because…after every mission I go on, I come home to you and we fuck." James spun slow smiling down at Carlos who reached out, letting me go, and smacked James chest. "And…Logan and Gabe need to get their lives back on track. And we need to let Logan have some space." I nodded as Carlos sighed out and raised my duffle in his hand. "Besides…Logan will do nothing but sleep. And he'll want to sleep in his own bed for a change so…" James turned pulling my car keys out from my hand and went right to my door. I shook my head walking in front of Carlos and stared at my little boy's face.

"Yeah…no. I'm not even going to worry about my bed right now. I'm just going to either clean up my living room or crash in Gabe's bed with him. And then…" I lost my voice as James unlocked my door and pushed it open, stepping back. My mouth fell open and Gabe's bag fell out of my hand. "What the hell happened to my apartment?" I walked in slowly looking around, noticing instead of a destroyed, fucked up house…everything was fixed. My couch, which actually wasn't my old couch, was brand new, with two extra arm chairs. The TV, a little bit bigger, I could tell, was back up on the wall, with a brand new stereo system underneath it. I swallowed hard seeing the small area I had used for Gabe to color and play, now redone, with two desks. One kids sized, and one my size. They were right next to each other, with bookshelves around them. And as I walked past the kitchen I covered my mouth feeling tears forming in the corners. My whole kitchen was cleaned, and fixed up, with new appliances. I stopped in the entry way of the kitchen and shook my head.

"So as soon as Kendall heard your place was broken into…he…well…" James got beside me, Gabe no longer in his arms. "He took it upon himself to fix it for you. You have a brand-new security system at your front door, and brand-new locks on every window, and both patio doors." I looked up at him lowering my hand from my mouth and he smirked. "He got you new appliances, new clothes…new everything. And…" He raised a finger and spun, forcing me to follow fast. He walked to the hallway where the bathroom, and two rooms were and walked right into Gabe's room. "Because he thought Gabe would be sad he didn't get anything new he redid the kid's room too." I sucked in a hard breath seeing Gabe's room, completely different. Complete with hand drawn pictures of dinosaurs on the walls. "He got everything cleared with your apartment manager." I walked in slowly and went right to the bed, which was in the shape of a racecar. It even had a steering wheel at the foot, that looked up right at the TV on the brand-new dresser. "I know you hate when people help you with shit like this…especially when money is involved but he felt bad. Just wanted to do something nice for you and Gabe." I turned slowly and sat down on the bed breathing out softly. I wasn't even going to try to hide my tears anymore. There wouldn't be a point. And honestly, I could use James to help me wipe them away. "I'm sorry dude…I'm sorry he broke up with you." I looked up giving a sad smile and he walked to me slowly, gently sitting down next to me. "When you went to the hospital…Kendall and I stayed back to fill out reports…you know fun work stuff." I nodded wiping my face and looked down at my legs, in the same jeans I have worn since I was taken. About 9 hours ago. "He told me you guys broke up…and how you didn't even fight him on it. You didn't ask for an explanation or yell at him. Nothing. He kind of took it as a sign that you didn't want to be with him either."

"Of course, I want to be with him." I glanced up hearing footsteps and watched Carlos walk in, holding Gabe, still asleep. "But I can't…it's not like you two." Carlos glanced to James as he walked to the arm chair in the corner of the room, that had a Gabe sized arm chair next to it, with a little table in the middle, covered in books. "You two have had years to adjust to this life. The constant worry that something will happen to either one of you. I don't think it's fair to not only me, but my kid." James rubbed my back as Carlos got comfortable and sighed out raising a foot, resting it on his knee.

"Remember how James told you I found out what his real job is in my senior year of college?" I nodded, and Carlos looked to me chuckling. "He tried to dump me as he laid in a hospital bed with stab wounds, and broken bones. You'll never guess what I did." I frowned as he rubbed Gabe's back and shrugged. "I got down on one knee and asked him to marry me. He said yes because he realized, just like I did in that moment…it didn't matter what he did for a living. It doesn't matter what I do for a living." Carlos ran a hand through Gabe's hair and glanced down at him. "All that matters is that while we have each other…no matter how stressful the time is, we have each other. I literally gave up any thought go ever being completely safe. I know at any time someone could find out who he is and come after me. But I don't care, because I have his body to lay next to, every night. Just being with him…having him as my husband is worth any risk of injury or death."

"Not like I would ever let either of those things happen to you." Carlos blew a kiss to James who gently pulled me into him, letting me put my head on his chest. "Kendall is a giant softie. And I know you won't like hearing this…but it's not because of you. It's because of that little boy, he doesn't want to be with you. He is worried about hurting him or scaring him. It nearly destroyed him to see Gabe get taken from you. He is worried about something like that happening again."

"So, it sounds like you and Kendall are on the same page, at least about Gabe, with not being together. And it's because you are a great father Logan. And you are doing what's best for your kid." I locked eyes with Carlos, never really hearing him sound so…cold? I guess that's how he sounded. But it was weird because I remember very specifically, Carlos was the one who wanted this to work out between Kendall and I. He really pushed it. "We should let them get some sleep. So, we can get some sleep." I pushed off James, wiping my face and stood up as James did. "You want to put him in bed? Or you want me too?" I walked to Carlos and touched Gabe's back.

"Let's get this sweater off him. And then I'll just leave him in his swim trunks." Carlos nodded and gently handed me my sleeping son. While I held him, and he groaned trying to turn in my arms, so he could lay back down, Carlos unzipped the hoodie on his body and then as a team, we slipped the hoodie off him. I could smell Kendall on him and it just made it that much more logical that Gabe took it off. When it was off I turned, and quickly walked to his bed, which James had pulled the blankets and sheet back for me. I set him down softly and started to lie him back, but something caught my eye. It was a ball chain around his neck. And hanging from the chain, were two dog tags. Kendall's. "When did he get these?" I stood up straight fast, seeing Carlos placing a stuffed teddy bear next to Gabe's body. Carlos quickly took the sheet and blanket from me, and gently tucked my kid into bed. "I don't' think he should have those…" There was a hard grip on the back of my neck, from James that made me feel, slightly better. "Here…" I quickly bent down and found the clasp for the necklace. I undid it and very carefully pulled it off him. I turned and put the necklace in James's hands. I walked to the chair Carlos had been sitting in and grabbed his sweater. "Can you just give him these for me?" I turned and extended the sweater to Carlos as he walked to me. Carlos looked back to James for a second, making James step forward and take the sweater.

"Sure Loges." He gently placed a kiss to my forehead before walking out of the room, throwing the sweater over his shoulder. I heard Carlos sigh out as I walked to Gabe and finished tucking him, putting a stuffed animal next to his still form. I kissed his cheek, and rubbed his chest, over the blanket. When I stood back up, I quickly turned on the little night light, which was obviously a t-rex, and stood up, turning. Carlos was gone. I sighed out rubbing my face as I walked out of his room, leaving the door wide open.

I walked into the front of my house and smiled at the back of Carlos's head, as him and James stood by my front door. "Thanks for helping me guys." James smiled small and nodded pointing to a panel next to my front door.

"Let me show you how to arm this thing, so you can arm it after we leave." I nodded crossing my arms over my chest and walked closer to it, as James cleared his throat. He explained quickly how it worked, and what the code was for it. When I told him, I could confidently set it, they both said goodnight and goodbye quietly, and left. As soon as they did, I locked the lock, and quickly put the code in the system, to arm it. When it flashed green and beeped once, I knew I had succeeded I turned off all the lights on in my apartment and went straight for my bedroom, checking on Gabe one last time. No matter how beautiful the room was made up, I honestly didn't care. My bed and nice big comfy look-in pillows on it, along with a new comforter that looked warm. I jumped up in the bed, after throwing my shirt off, slipping out of my jeans and turned off all the lights in my room. I laid down flat on my back first, looking up at the slow circling fan above me, for about 10 minutes. When I felt my eyes get heavy, and my whole body go drowsy, I turned to my right and yawned loudly seeing the bright green numbers on my new, high tech looking alarm clock on my nightstand. It was almost 5 in the morning. Which was way past my bed time. And then I faded into sleep, without a second thought.

When I woke up, it wasn't because I got an appropriate amount of sleep. It wasn't because I heard something either. I woke up because I was sweating my ass off. I forced my eyes open and groaned as I rolled over onto my back, from my stomach, I wiped my forehead feeling sweat on it. I groaned again sitting up feeling like my whole bedroom was being blasted by a heater set on 100 degrees. I glanced over my shoulder to see my alarm clock. I groaned louder this time reading 7:34 am. I barely had about three hours of sleep. But there was no way I could sleep in this heat. I slipped off my huge bed and stopped fast. Outside my personal patio outside my room I could see an intense storm blowing around. It was windy with heavy, heavy rain. I knew it was probably chilly, but not really. It was just the beginning of summer. And it definitely wasn't cold enough outside for my heater to kick on. I angrily walked to my brand-new dresser, ignoring the nice wood details, and all the new bottles of cologne and after shave sitting on top of it, along with a new flat screen TV. I opened up the top drawer and found a plain white undershirt, quickly pulling it on. I huffed out as I walked out of my room and went down my hallway. I stopped in front of Gabe's open door and smirked seeing his little body sprawled out on top of the blankets. I moved on quick, to turn off the heater, and went right to my kitchen. The A/C panel was by my small bar that separated the kitchen from the dining room and living room, and when I pushed past the nice black bar stools tucked under it, I yawned looking at the panel. I frowned seeing the heater was set to 90 degrees and quickly turned it down to 68. Which was always comfortable for Gabe and me. I stretched my back a little hearing my stomach growl and turned to look out to my new living room. As my eyes glanced over the semi dark room, something caught my eye, and made me freeze. Someone was sitting in one of my brand-new arm chairs, sitting still, and calmly. It was a man, I didn't know. A man I didn't recognize. But it was a man who had a smile on his face, and a gun resting in his lap. It was clearly a man, I didn't want to know, and defiantly didn't want in my apartment. "Good morning Logan." His voice was soft, and sort of relaxing. It didn't match his body language, or his body. He was a huge dude, with scruffy facial hair, and dark, deep brown eyes. And super pearly white teeth. And when he sat up a little, I jumped back into my bar stools, just from instinct. "I don't want you to worry. I'm not going to hurt you. In fact, all I want to do is talk, and maybe go for a drive." I swallowed hard seeing the black skinny tie, loose around his neck, and his white button up shirt wrinkly. "Maybe you would feel more comfortable if I told you who I was." He stood up slowly and I clutched onto one of the stools as he slipped his gun into a holster, under his arm. "My name is Dave Williams, and I am deputy director of the C.I.A." I frowned immediately and started to relax a little. "I know it's not usually protocol for an agent to break into someone's home but drastic times, call for drastic measures." I kept a grip on the chair as he walked slowly around the coffee table in front of him. "I don't want you to think I'm a bad guy. I'm just a guy in need of some cash. And I know…because of everything that happened last night, you have quite a bit of it." I swallowed shaking my head and found my voice.

"I don't understand." He laughed and nodded slipping his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"Of course, you don't. Because we are all supposed to believe you are the perfect innocent, well to do doctor, you tell everyone you are." He took a few more steps to me and I started to think of ways to get away from him, get Gabe and call for help. "I don't find it a coincidence that your father let us arrest him so easily last night Logan. And I don't believe that all that money that was taken from the warehouse last night, is just…lost." He got to the edge of the dinning room table and pulled one hand out from his pocket. "I think…you were in on this with your dad the whole time, and you helped him get that money into someone else's hands, for yourself. And when I find it, you are going to prison for a very long time."

"I didn't take any money last night…I haven't heard form my dad in 22 years. I…"

"Blah, blah, blah Logan. Save it." His voice was still calm and quiet, and it made me nervous. "You can't honestly tell me that your dad did what he did last night…purposely getting caught, so he could make things right with you Logan. There is no way you're that stupid. I think…your father, just like he's done your whole life, tried to buy your love back. And decided to pull this whole thing together…the kidnapping, the killings…to get that money for the two of you, to split. I also think that you are the reason your father is no longer in custody." My mouth parted slightly, and my fear came racing back to me.

"My dad isn't in custody?" He laughed out loud at this and pulled a large knife out of his other pocket, clicked it open and quickly and aggressively slammed the knife into the wood of the table. I covered my mouth fast, so I wouldn't scream out and he looked up, his smile gone, and his face no longer soft or happy looking.

"Don't fucking play stupid with me Logan." I lowered my hands fast and decided to take a chance and run. I ran fast past the dining room table and quickly went into Gabe's room, shutting and blocking the door fast, with the arm chair by the door. I turned to Gabe's bed and felt sick seeing him sitting up, rubbing his face.

"Daddy?"

"Logan the harder you make this for me, the more time you spend behind bars." There was a loud pound to Gabe's door that made me jump up and grab Gabriel. I put him on my hip as the door was forced open and Dave stumbled in. I gripped onto the back of my child's head, so he wouldn't turn to see this man and he chuckled. "Put your son down and put your hands behind your back so you can show me where the money is hidden."

"I don't have any of that money." He quickly moved his hand to his gun in the holster and I jumped up and swallowed hard. I turned and set Gabe back on his bed. He gave me worried eyes and I put my hands on his face. I bent down and kissed his forehead closing my eyes. "Run to the door and go to the neighbors as soon as I leave." I whispered it so quietly, I was worried he didn't hear me, but when I stood up he nodded and reached for his glasses. When my hands rested outside my body, I felt him get behind me, and heard the familiar sound of the handcuffs. "Gabe baby…I love you." Gabe nodded again and looked down at the ground where my feet where. My arms were pulled rough and my hands were quickly cuffed behind my back. I tensed up as he pulled me back to the door and I looked at Gabe the whole time. Just as I left I heard Gabe's bed squeak and swallowed hard. "My room." Dave turned us fast, so our backs were to Gabe when he ran out. I was shoved roughly to my open bedroom door and breathed in deep as I stepped in, one of my arms being squeezed tightly. I quickly glanced around my room realizing I had no plan. There was no money in here. And when he figured that out what was he going to do to me?

"Bend over." He said it quietly in my ear marking me shiver, as he shoved me into my huge bed. He pushed hard on the middle of my back and forced me face down. I gasped out turning my head and watched as he stepped away from me and walked to my closet door. I slowly raised my head and looked out the window and the rainy, overcast day outside. I wanted more than anything to be curled up on my couch, Gbe under my arm, while I was under Kendall's. I should have let him leave me last night. I should have put up a fight, like Carlos told me he did when James tried to leave him. But I didn't. Because I was more concerned about being hurt, or my son being hurt with Kendall. I guess I didn't realize I was better off with him. And his guns. "Where is it Logan?" The back of my head was grabbed, and I was pulled roughly. I closed my eyes and cried out as he made me stand back up. One hand stayed holding my hair, while the other wrapped around my stomach. "If you don't want to tell me, I have no problem torturing you until you do. For National security purposes, of course." I shoved back down hard onto my bed and I cried out.

"I don't have it! Please listen!" I was roughly grabbed and flipped over onto my back. It hurt my arms and hands, but I decided not to say anything about it. One of his huge hands gripped around my throat, while the other, covered my mouth, and my nose. I started to struggle. I couldn't breathe. I squeezed my eyes shut hard and thrashed around, screaming into his hand as best as I could. But it was for not. He continued to squeeze on my wind pipe and I started to feel dizzy. Just as I felt my body giving up, he let my throat and mouth go and I coughed out hard, trying to turn my body to lie on my side. But I was grabbed by my shirt and pulled up rough.

"Where is it Logan?" He got right in front of my face and I breathed out hard, feeling my hands squeeze tight into fists.

"I don't have it, you asshole." I spit it out at him, with venom. He went still, and I saw his jaw twitch. Before I could do anything, my already hurt eye, still a little swollen was hit again. This time I remained quiet and just let my body turn and almost fall onto the bed. Instead of keeping me there, he picked me up and harshly dragged me out of my room.

"DO you think your son will know?" I knew Gabe was already gone but decided to fuck with him.

"No! Please don't!" He dragged me down the hall and stopped us right int eh doorway of my child's, empty room. I smirked feeling relief. It didn't last long however, because I was shoved roughly into the wall outside my kid's room and felt my temple start to pound instantly. I closed my eyes and groaned immediately.

"Where is he?"

"Go fuck yourself." I said it quietly as he pulled me off the wall and dragged me down the rest of the hallway out to my living room. But seeing the form walking towards us, made me stand up straight, and him to stop walking. As soon as we stopped moving, so did he. Kendall.

"Agent Knight…I'm glad you're here. It seems we know where that money went." I was shoved gently as Kendall kept his gun raised staring not, at me but at his boss.

"That's interesting boss…because James and I found something out about you." I swallowed hard hearing that deep, scary voice of Kendall's and knew he didn't buy his bosses statements for a second. "You are constantly using an alias…by the name of Milo Che." I felt his hand squeeze tighter around my arm as Kendall took a step closer. "You brought Steven into the country to irradiate myself and James. And you were going to do it, while pocketing cash from Russian gangsters and Ex- C.I.A. criminals." I felt worried as Dave moved around behind me, still holding my arm, with one hand. "This whole time…you were taking money under the table from Demetri and Steven. This whole time you knew they were never going to bring girls into the country. And when you found out they were bringing in the big wig, John Mitchell, you got pissed. You had his son's ex-husband killed. You kidnapped his grandson, and then kidnapped his actual son. SO, you could get James and I to that warehouse, kill us and pocket the cash for all the assistance you gave them."

"You are far off Kendall, and I am telling you to stand down." Kendall tilted his head and shrugged.

"If I'm far off, why you don't let him go, let me take him in for questioning, and you can talk to the director to answer some questions he has for you, about all the money you've been spending under your alias name." I was shoved to the side hard and ran into my dining room table and watched as if in slow motion. Dave raised the gun he already had taken out of his holster and pulled the trigger, without a second thought. I watched as Kendall fell to the ground hard and screamed as loud as I could be watching, already, blood pouring out from his wound on his stomach. I saw in the corner of my eye, Dave turn to me and raise his gun but decided to do nothing. Because there was nothing I could do. But just as Dave turned fully to me, I heard another gun shot, and not from Dave's gun. I watched as someone walked into my apartment as I fell to the ground to my knees. Kendall was groaning, and I was crying. But seeing my dad walk towards me, made me freeze and go completely still. He kept his gun raised and quickly pulled the trigger again, shooting Dave, who when I turned to him, I knew he was dead. The bullet in his head was proof enough. But my dad shot his gun again. And again. And then one more time for good measure. He turned to me, doing something to his gun to release the magazine from the weapon. As it crashed to the floor I started to push myself up and took in a hard breath as he walked to me and helped me stand.

"DO me a favor Logan. Do not tell anyone I was here…let them know they shot each other and please do not hate me…" I watched as a man I didn't know walked into my hallway, holding a duffle. My dad turned me fast, and I heard keys jingle as my hands were grabbed. My wrists came free fast and once they were, I turned and shoved past my dad running to Kendall's slow-moving body on my ground. He had both hands covering the wound on his stomach, with his eyes closed. I fell to my knees and cried out as I put a hand on his cheek. "I'll be in touch Logan. Get yourself better Kendall so you can protect my son and my grandson." I looked up as Kendall opened my eyes, and my dad walked past us, the other man reappearing from my hallway. When they both walked out I looked back down to Kendall and set my other hand, on both of his. I gently pushed them away and gasped quietly seeing the bullet wound.

"Logan…" Kendall coughed out and I covered his wound, looking up at his face. "Are you alright?" I sucked in a hard breath as I scooted closer to him pushing hair off his face.

"You were the one-shot Kendall. Are you alright?" He smiled but closed his eyes and turned his head a little to the side. "I'm going to call for help. Please keep your eyes open." I slipped my hand down to his pants pockets and felt for his phone. When I found it, I pulled it out and quickly hit the emergency button quickly dialing 911. I moved my hand from his face to his wound and swallowed hard. "You saved me again." He smiled as tears rolled down his face and I heard footsteps at my front door. Probably neighbors. Hopefully one of them had Gabe and wasn't letting him see this scene. I locked eyes with Kendall however, as a nice sounding man came on the other end of the phone and asked what my emergency was. I felt tears pour out of my eyes as Kendall reached up with one of his bloody hands and touched my cheek. I lowered my head closer to him just as I opened my mouth and started to speak.

 **So first off…I would like to say THANK YOU! To everyone who has been reading and commenting. I love to hear form you guys, and I love knowing you guys love this story. A lot of love. Also, I want to say a special thanks to gleechild for giving me a note about me mixing up some names! Sometimes I write so fast, and go through checking the grammar and spelling, I forget to re-read little details like that. SO thank you! Also, also…I have a few chapters left in this story, and I obviously have a sequel planned. Would anyone be interested in reading that? Thanks again!**


	21. Chapter 21: Who Knew

I was staring blankly at the black computer screen in front of me. I wasn't sure for how long. But I did know it was kind of soothing. It made me feel better. In fact, just being at the hospital made me feel better. I was surrounded by people I could trust, and people who I liked. And the best part about all of it, was the people around me, were doing everything in their powers to save the love of my life's…life. I had complete confidence in their abilities. I just wished the time was going by faster. "Daddy!" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned away from my computer. I smiled as I stood up from behind my desk and walked out from around it, slipping my phone into my sweat pant pocket. I squatted down fast, letting Gabe rush into me, hugging tight around my neck. "Uncle Carlos let me have whip crème on my waffles at breakfast!" I laughed standing up, letting him wrap his legs around me, as I stared at Carlos walking in my office, James right behind him. "Uncle James said I get to see Mr. Kendall right now!" Gabe pushed back on my shoulders and I quickly shifted him, to put him on my hip. I sighed out and sat on the edge of my desk as James got right in front of me, raising a goody bag from whatever restaurant they just ate at. I thought I was asking too much when I called Carlos, asking him to pick Gabe up from my neighbor's house. He asked why, and I told him the truth. I was riding in an ambulance with Kendall bleeding to death in my hands. He panicked but said they would be right over. It wasn't until Kendall was wheeled into the Emergency room, one of my doctor friends, promising they would take good care of him, that I got the call, I knew I'd get, from James. He wanted to know what the fuck happened and why his boss was shot dead in my apartment. I asked him about the information him and Kendall had found out about Milo Che and he went quiet. When he laughed, he said he'd get my place cleaned up and they'd take care of Gabe. Three hours later, I was finally with my little boy, who was changed, clean and full of what I heard to be yummy waffles. "Daddy can I go see Mr. Kendall?" I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled at Gabe who was staring blankly at me.

"Mr. Kendall is a little sore right now. But I promise you can see him very soon." He nodded looking over my shoulder, probably at all the cool things on my desk. Well…I think they were cool to him because he's 7, and they sucked to me because I had to see them everyday at work. "In the meantime," I gently slid Gabe down my body and set him on the ground gently patting his back, pushing him to my desk. "Why don't you play your games on my computer, while I go get something to eat, with Uncle James." I stood up straight staring at James who smirked and nodded.

"Whatever you do…" Carlos got right to my ear and put a hand on the back of my head. "Don't hurt his dick. We still haven't had makeup sex." I shoved Carlos hard to my kid and turned watching him pick Gabe up, just to put him on his lap. "I'll be on kid watching duty. Although I would like a chance to see Kendall, too." I nodded turning on the light on my desk illuminating Gabe and Carlo's faces.

"As soon as I hear from his doctor, I'll have someone come get you two." Carlos smiled big and nodded and I walked to James. He put a hand on the small of my back, but I turned quick and pointed a finger at Gabe who froze, his little mouth forming the perfect little 'o'. "Behave mister man. I mean it."

"I promise daddy! I will!" Carlos smirked readjusting him on his lap, turning my computer monitor on. James gently pushed me out the office door and wrapped an arm around the back of my neck pulling me into him.

"So, should I start asking questions now or are you just going to tell me freely." I laughed wrapping tight around James as he led us down the loud, noisy Emergency room. "What are you craving?"

"A coffee. I've got about 3 hours of sleep in me." I saw James nod as I smiled small at nurses and doctors walking past us. "I…"

"When we got to Gabe he told us a very scary story." I looked right up to his face as he glanced down to me and pushed open double doors leading out to the waiting room. "He said he woke up feeling hot. And his daddy came into his room, blocking the door. And then a big scary hairy looking man came in and made you put Gabe down." I swallowed hard nodding and he chuckled walking us to the long hallway that would lead us to another seating area, that would then take us to a small food court, complete with Starbucks. And a Subway. "The he said his daddy told him to run out of the house and get the neighbors once you were handcuffed and dragged out of the room." He pushed another door open for us and let me walk in first. When he got next to me, he put a hand on the back of my neck and pushed me to the rather long line, at Starbucks. "But as soon as he ran out of the apartment, he said he ran into Mr. Kendall who rescued him. And promised to rescue his daddy." I chuckled staring at the back of a short nurse's head, who was ahead of us in line. "He said Kendall took him to the neighbor's house and then Kendall sent me a rather long, odd text." James pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened up his texts. When he put it in front of me I took it and sighed out reading in my head.

'Do you think it's odd that Dave wanted to be the one to talk to Steven, behind closed doors tonight? Because I do. And I think our suspicion about him, and his alias is more than a suspicion. I don't feel right with John being out of custody, and I don't' like that it was because of Dave, John is out. I'm going to check on Logan. I'll talk to you later.' I slowly pushed James's pheon back over to him and crossed my arms over my chest. "Dave was under the impression I was working with my dad, and that money that went missing at the warehouse was in my possession. He was going to beat me…probably kill me or drag me around town, just to get that money, I didn't have. And then Kendall came in, and Dave shot him."

"And Kendall shot Dave…5 times?" I remained looking ahead, knowing if I saw James, I'd crumble and tell him the truth. I didn't want to because I…I didn't want to. My dad saved my life. And Kendall's. That was a very redeeming quality. "You and I both know there is no way for either, Kendall to shoot Dave five times, and then get shot by a dead man. Or for Dave to shoot Kendall, just to be shot dead by the severely injured man, lying on the ground. So, either Kendall didn't shoot Dave, or he did." I glanced up to my best friend fast and he smirked down at me, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I guess we'll wait until Kendall tells us what happened." He looked to the front and stepped forward pulling me along with him. "Also…I don't know if this occurred to you, but the guy was worried about you. He immediately thought of you, when he heard John had escaped custody. Definitely a bad guy."

"He dumped me remember?"

"And you gladly let him." I scoffed lowering my arms from my chest and shoved my hands into the pockets of my sweats. "It's clearly a relationship you want. Why'd you just let him go?"

"Because I was almost killed. Twice. In a very short span of 24 hours." I turned so I was facing James completely and felt my anger rising. "My child was kidnapped…my ex husband was killed. He lied to me, about multiple things. And he arrested my dad." James laughed turning to me as well and I shook my head poking his chest. "And might I remind you, you are the one who set me up with him. You knew he had a dangerous job and did nothing to make sure nothing happened to me or my son when we were around him. This is your fault. Get me a coffee, please." I spun fast and pushed past the line walking to a quiet corner of a high bar, that was empty. It looked out over the small park beside the hospital, and even though it was raining and nasty out, I still thought it was a better view then seeing James.

I waited patiently by myself, just looking out the window, watching the rain. I heard several names get called, none of them James. I was tempted to just leave, hoping he'd get the point and come back to my office with my coffee. But just as I was about to get up, to leave I heard James's name and stayed put. I refused to look at him as he sat next to me, sliding a very large plastic cup, and a package of some kind of food. "I'm sorry." I harshly pulled open the package to get the food and sat back a little shaking my head. "I've never gotten a call like that before. That my partner was shot. It is fucking with my head." I snapped to him fast watching him drink from a cup like mine, fast. When he lowered it, he turned to me and shrugged. "Kendall is like a brother to me. And I've watched him sift through shit, to make himself happy. And it's killed me. And then you divorced Chris, and I thought…what a perfect guy for my perfect friend, Kendall." I blushed looking down at the egg sandwich with a sausage on it, that I just pulled from the package. It was hot, but I didn't care. I was starving. "I think whatever happens between you and Kendall…should stay between you and Kendall. Whatever Carlos and I have to say about it, shouldn't matter."

"SO those snide comment Carlos made this morning when you guys helped me get home? About how I was doing what's best for my son, and shit?" James laughed taking the lid off his coffee and stirred it with his green stopper.

"Carlos has a very…odd relationship with Kendall. I personally think it's because he wants to bang him and knows he can't." I rolled my eyes taking a big bite of my sandwich. "Did Kendall tell you, Carlos punched him yesterday, when you were taken?" I choked on my bite, and coughed loud, covering my mouth, as James slapped my back a couple times. "Yeah…it's hysterical. He made Kendall's mouth bleed, but it barely fazed Kendall. And the reason he punched him was because he was scared. He felt like, with you gone, in a house with two C.I.A. agents, maybe something else was going to happen. To me. To him. He took it out on Kendall, who said he wasn't leaving without me. Carlos knows Kendall is my partner. He knows that Kendall has saved my life, dozens of times. He loves him for it. But he also knows, if it wasn't' for Kendall, half the time, I wouldn't need saving. He hates him for it."

"So why put him through that James?" I wiped my mouth sitting up straight and swallowed the piece of bread I almost choked on. "I mean…you know what kind of torture it is for him…why do that to him?"

"Because its my job Logan. Just like it's his job to go model the little minds of tiny humans who ask him uncomfortable questions, he can't answer. We were all put on this planet to do something good. I firmly believe that. He teaches, and I protect the country." He turned to me and raised his eyebrows. "Just like you save lives, while Kendall protects them." I rolled my eyes raising my sandwich again and he nudged me. "It almost seems like you two were meant to be or something." Before I bit down, I felt my lips turn into a smile, hiding it behind my food.

"Or something." He laughed loudly beside me, gently nudging me again as I took a huge bite laughing with him.

James let me eat, and drink most of my coffee before we decided to head back. As we walked back to my office, I pulled my phone out to see if I had missed any calls, and sighed out, seeing I had not. When I looked back up, putting my phone in my pocket I sped up seeing the doctor, my friend Peter, walking towards me, taking off a pair of gloves. "Logan…you want to come see him?" I nodded fast and grabbed James's forearm tugging fast. "I must warn you…he's not happy. He refuses to take any pain medication and will not let anyone change him into a gown." I heard James snicker beside me and I smirked shaking my head.

"Yeah…he's kind of…

"A jackass."

"Bullheaded?" I stared at both men as they said it and Peter laughed looking to James. "We have an IV in his arm, but it's mostly to keep fluids in him, and incase we need to give him another transfusion we have an open line." I nodded as Peter pushed open some double doors, taking a hard left, fast. "I was able to take the bullet out, and stich him up, so he's no longer losing blood, and has no chance of infection, as long as he keeps the bandage on. Also, he is going to need a lot of rest, so I suggest…Mr. Knight!" Peter shoved open the curtains hard as we all stood in the doorway. I heard James laugh as he clapped Peter's shoulder and walked past him, going right to Kendall, who was sitting up in bed, trying to take the bandage off his stomach. "You will not get better if something gets into your wound!" Peter walked in fast as James and Kendall shook hands, James pulling him up hard and fast.

"What the fuck happened to us not going into a dangerous situation alone?" Kendall chuckled, deep and huskily as they separated, and he leaned back shrugging. I was stuck staring at his naked torso, and his gorgeous tattoo's. I ignored the wrap around his stomach because it reminded me of what he did for me. Literally took a bullet for me. "Good to see you up and stuff man…but if the doctors think you need to rest…"

"I think I know how I'm feeling better than them." I rolled my eyes wrapping my arms around my stomach as he looked out to me, raising one leg, resting his IV arm on his knee. "Besides…maybe this doctor will say different."

"This doctor is off the clock." Kendall smiled as he laid his head down and I stepped in closer to him. "But this doctor still wouldn't say different." He laughed out loud as he closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. "How do you feel?" I got right next to James, and sat on the edge of the bed, keeping a safe distance from Kendall, so I wouldn't jump on him, and beg him to be with me.

"Well considering everything, not too shabby." I nodded as we locked eyes. I saw his hand closest to me, reach out and gently set it on my knee. I swallowed hard and looked down at the contact.

"Logan…I'm going to go get him some food. Call for a nurse if you need anything." My shoulder was squeezed, and I glanced over it, seeing Peter walking out fast. He pulled the curtains closed hard putting us in dim lighting. He had the TV on, but no other light was in the room.

"How does it feel to get shot dude?" I snapped my head to James fast and reached out slapping his stomach. He went back putting up his hands shaking his head. "I'm just curious. I've never been shot before."

"Well I wouldn't suggest it." I turned slowly to Kendall and sighed out lowering my hands. I very sneakily put my hand on top of his and reached out my other one putting it below his bandages. He gasped quietly and put his head back as I gently rubbed his skin above his boxer line. "Your hand is cold…but feels amazing." I nodded letting him turn our hands, so they were holding each other.

"I think you have a couple visitors who are dying to see you. Do you mind?" Kendall raised his head slowly and frowned. James gently, but tightly gripped Kendall's shoulder and mine at the same time. "Gabe is literally bouncing off the walls to see you. He made you an award for saving his daddy." I looked down fast and squeezed his fingers tight. "And you know Carlos…"

"Not Carlos. He's going to come in here, curse at me in Spanish, call me every name in the book and then cry and fall on my body like I'm dead." James laughed, and his hand left me shoulder.

"I'll give you guys a few minutes, and we'll be back." I turned quick and again watched until the curtain closed fast. I remained looking at the curtain feeling my hand on his lower stomach, get touched by his other hand. I took in a quiet, deep breath and finally looked back at him. As soon as we locked eyes, he sat up completely and moved over a little, getting closer to me. The hand on mine, on his stomach, moved up quick, and he cupped my neck softly pulling me to him. I looked back and forth between his eyes as he gently set his forehead on mine.

"I don't know what will work on you yet…since we've known each other for 5 days." I frowned moving my hand from his stomach, to his leg, under the blanket. "What kind of apologies do you prefer? Chocolate's and roses? Or hardcore makeup sex?" I laughed blushing, and closed my eyes, moving in closer to him, on his bed.

"What in the world would you need to apologize for? You saved my life Kendall."

"Yeah…I also dumped you last night on the grounds of protecting you. Do you see how far that got me?"

"To be fair…" I opened my eyes and pulled away from him, making him frown. "You were able to protect me while being broken up."

"Logan…your eye is swollen and bruised. You have a nasty bump on your forehead, from God knows what. Can you imagine what kind of injuries you would have had, if I had been with you when he came in?" I looked down and he rubbed my jaw with his thumb. "I can understand you won't want to be in a relationship with me, after everything I put you through, but I have a very tempting offer to give you." I looked up fast, raising an eyebrow and he smirked. "I think…I'm going to be retiring. From the C.I.A." My mouth parted open and he nodded. "I had the smallest taste of a normal life with you and Gabe. And I fell in love with it. I want that Logan. To have a normal life, with a normal guy…" I cut him off fast, raising a hand.

"Normal guy? Did you forget who my dad is?" He sighed raising his own eyebrow at me and I laughed. "Continue."

"I wouldn't mind living out the rest of my life, in my house, on the beach with you and that adorable little boy. I can't guarantee shit won't happen to us. But I will promise no matter what happens, I will do everything in my power to protect you and Gabriel. It's going to be my new life work. To bend over backwards to make you and him happy, safe and healthy. At whatever cost." I remained still as he rubbed my jaw again with his thumb. "Is it moving too fast? A lot of people will probably say so. But I don't care. And if you will please say yes to moving in with me I…" I cut him off fast. I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck, and smashing my lips hard into his. He put his arm around my back, that didn't have the IV in it. I shoved at him hard pushing him back on his bed, crawling up on it with him, putting my legs outside his. I put my hands on his chest and rubbed softly shoving my tongue in his mouth. His hand around my back moved forward quick and he put it on my shoulder pushing. I pushed off him, gently sitting on his thighs gasping. I felt a few tears leave my eyes and he frowned shaking his head. "What…"

"So, all I have to do is have some crazy greedy asshole threaten me, or hold me hostage, and you'll ask me to be with you?" He chuckled lying back and set his hands on my thighs. "I would love to move in with you. But I feel bad Kendall. You just redid my whole apartment."

"Yes…but you'll get over it eventually. I have a few dollars to spare." I quickly crossed my arms over my chest and huffed.

"You ever going to tell me how you got all that money you always talk about?" He laughed sitting up and slipped his hands down to my butt. "What…are you not only a secret agent, but also like…a super…genius inventor who…"

"No." I pouted sticking out my bottom lip and he smirked opening his mouth, just as I heard the sound of my child talking from a short distance away. "My grandfather used to be the owner of the Minnesota Wild. He also owned a slew of restaurants and bars in Duluth. He was very, very wealthy, and when he passed, I was 21. He left him all of his money, business, and a small share in the team. I am still not even halfway closed to going through a fourth of what he left me." My mouth dropped open fast and he smirked lying back. "You and Gabe will, never, ever need anything ever again, in your entire life." He gently squeezed my thighs, just as the curtain pulled back just a sliver. I turned to it quick feeling my stomach twist and turn, knowing what I now know. No wonder people were after him.

"Can the tiny one come in?" I heard a smirk in James's voice and gave him a dirty look as I slipped off the bed and turned the light on by his bed.

"Yes." I blocked Kendall's face with my body though as James pushed the curtain back, showing Carlos holding Gabe's hand. I saw Gabe glance around the room, searching for Kendall but I waved him over, slowly. "Okay…Mr. Kendall is very hurt still. So, you need to be very careful around him. Okay?" Gabe let Carlos's hand go and walked to me, holding a small little trophy in his hand, while he pushed up the glasses on his nose. "I'm going to put you on the bed with him, and I want you to be very gentle okay?" Gabe nodded as he got right in front of me, and I bent down fast scooping him up. When I turned I smirked seeing Kendall staring up at us, wide eyed.

"Hi Mr. Kendall." All four of us laughed hearing Gabe talk so quietly. I gently set his butt on the bed and cupped the back of his head, watching him raise the little trophy in his hand. "I made you this. My Uncles helped me buy it at the store and then I fixed it." I bit my bottom lip watching Kendall take the trophy, but still look at Gabe.

"You don't need to whisper buddy. My injury is in my stomach. That's all the feels bad right now." Gabe quickly looked at the wrapping on Kendall's stomach as Kendall looked at the trophy breathing in hard, fast. He turned it to me quick and I covered my mouth, ignoring Gabe reaching out for Kendall's stomach. Written in the messy handwriting of Gabe, was 'Best daddy saver ever'. We both locked eyes and I quickly moved down kissing Gabe's head. He smirked reaching out and touched Gabe's arm. "Thanks buddy. I love it." Gabe turned to Kendall fast and jumped up on the bed. I reached out for him, fearing Gabe would step on Kendall's stomach with his little Converse covered feet, but he simply threw his arms around his neck and hugged him. Tears fell freely from my eyes as Kendall wrapped around him, gently, closing his eyes, his own tears falling out.


	22. Chapter 22: The End

"Okay buddy. Let's make sure we go quick, okay?" Gabe squeezed my hand as he dragged me out of the elevator. I stepped out, turning to the left, but a strong grip pulled me back by my shoulder making me step back just a foot. I glanced up at James as he pushed his hood off his head and walked past Gabe and I. "Sure…you go first. Jackass."

"Do you think there's a reason Kendall wanted me to go with you guys?" I rolled my eyes walking with Gabe behind James as he pulled out his keys, which had my apartment key on it. "He wanted to make sure that it had been cleaned up…completely." I tensed up pulling Gabe closer to me, so he had to wrap around my leg.

"I didn't even think about that." James nodded as he slid his key into my lock and pushed the door open. Gabe tried to follow in after him, but I held him gently on his shoulder and watched James disappear. "And?"

"It's good!" I sighed out letting Gabe go and let him run in before me. As I walked in, I flicked on the light above the door and shut it softly unzipping the sweater on my body. "So, what do we need to get here?" I walked past James who was coming out of my kitchen, holding one of Gabe's juice boxes, already drinking from it. I went right to my couch in the living room and ignored the very clean spots on my carpet, where I know a cleaning crew had to do a lot of scrubbing to get out that much blood. It made me sick to my stomach thinking about it but continued onto my coffee table. I was pretty sure Gabe's favorite coloring book was on it still, because that's where it was before my place got broken into. As I bent down pushing magazines and a cookbook to the side, I heard James sit on the couch next to me, sipping loudly.

"Well…Gabriel has his little summer camp registration tomorrow. I don't want to make 7,000 trips from the hospital, to here, so I figured since I need some change of clothes for him and me, might as well get all his stuff ready."

"Gotcha. What can I do to help?" I sighed out finding his paw patrol coloring book and stood up straight turning.

"I need to pack my bag…can you help Gabe get one ready?"

"Can do." I nodded walking past him and went straight to the hallway going right to Gabe's room. As I stepped in, flipping on the light, I stopped short, making James run into me hard. "Dude…what the…" His voice trailed off when he saw what I was seeing. Gabriel was underneath his blankets on his bed, completely covered.

"Gabe? What's the matter?"

"I don't want to go to day camp!" I sighed out gently tossing the coloring book to the arm chair I had used as a barricade last night, now back in it's original place. I walked slowly to the bed and gently pulled his blankets back.

"Why don't I go get some stuff ready for you. And you two talk." I nodded sitting on the bed as Gabe sat up pushing his glasses up on his nose. I heard James leave and sighed out looking right down at Gabe.

"Daddy I don't want to."

"Why?" He looked down fast, bottom lip sticking out and put his hands-on top of his blanket. "Do remember how excited you where when Uncle Carlos told you on the last day of school, about the camp? And how you came home to me, and begged me to sign you up? What happened to that excitement?" I reached up, running my hand through his short brown hair making him shake his head. "Baby, you know I am never going to force you to do anything you don't want to. But I also want you to have a good, fun, exciting summer. You're going to learn so much at camp…you're going to meet so many new people. And you'll get to do it all with Uncle Carlos. Remember?" He nodded but I heard a sniffle. I frowned scooting closer to him and gently put a hand on his back rubbing. "What's going on? Come on…talk to me." He raised his head slowly and I felt my heart snap. He had tears running down his face.

"What if a bad guy tries to get me again?" I went still and felt my mouth go dry. "What if poppa tries to take me again? What happens if someone tries to hurt you daddy?" I swallowed hard and shook my head, bending slightly. I put my face right in front of his and put both hands on his cheeks.

"I promise you Gabriel Joseph Mitchell, daddy is never going to let anything happen to you, ever again. And I promise Gabe…poppa is never going to touch you ever again. And I will be with Mr. Kendall the whole time. He's not going to let anything happen to me, and he will make sure nothing happens to you, too." Gabe pushed back and let his bottom lip quiver fast.

"Then I want to stay with you and Mr. Kendall! I don't want to be away from you daddy!" Gabe stood up fast and threw himself at me. He stepped on my legs and wrapped his arms around my neck, tight. "I don't want you to go away again daddy!" I closed my eyes tight and hugged him tighter watching all my walls crumble down. I should have known this was going to happen. I have traumatized my kid. He was never going to recover from this. He was always going to be afraid. And it was my fault. I guess because of all of it happening at once, I sort of forgot that there was an after part. That there was going to be consequences for what has happened to us. And right now, I was coming face to face with them. And it damn near broke me. "Can I please stay with you and Mr. Kendall, daddy?" I opened my eyes fast not realizing Gabe was now just standing on my legs, his hands on my shoulders. I looked up to his face fast and nodded making him smile big and throw himself back down on me. I hugged him tight and turned a little, so I could sit further up on the bed, with my legs hanging off the side. As I sat back a little I saw at the door, James leaning against it, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He was giving me a sad smile but was nodding.

"We still need to pack you a bag for the hospital buddy." Gabe turned in my arms and stared up at James who walked in, picking up the coloring book I threw to the chair. "I know for a fact Mr. Kendall is happy to have you sleep in his room with him tonight." Gabe gasped out and jumped off me running too his closet fast.

"Can I bring my slippers daddy?!"

"Of course." My voice was quiet and cracked a little. James noticed as he sat down next to me setting the coloring book on the table by Gabe's bed. I turned to him and forced a smile. But it didn't stay long, because his face was blank. Actually, it looked like he was pissed off. "What's up James?" He turned his head to look out in front of us, at Gabe's door. "Dude…" I placed a hand on his thigh and it made him grab under my arm hard and fast. I gasped out as he started to drag me out of the room.

"Gabe pack your bag. I'm going to help your dad pack his." I stared up at the side of his face as he dragged me down the hall to my room and shoved me inside it. I yanked out of his grip and gave him a dirty look as he walked to my closet. "So, your dad was here this morning Logan?" I froze as I rubbed my arm and he walked inside my closet, bending over. "Because from what Kendall said…he remembers hearing your dad. And now this…" I lowered my arms slowly watching James turn, holding a huge black duffle bag. He walked to my bed and turned the duffle over and let all of the contents fall out. Which just so happened to be stacks of hundred-dollar bills. Each stack was rubber banded together. And as I walked closer to it, and James, I started to imagine how much was actually here. "Did you know he brought you this?" I stayed quiet as I stepped up to the side of my bed and reached out. I wasn't reaching for a rubber band stack of money. Except for a folded white piece of paper. "Logan?" I turned slowly and sat down on the bed opening the piece of paper. "Logan you know I have to tell my superiors." I ignored him as I read my name on the top of the paper. It was a message from my dad. A short one, but one that really did something to my head. ' _Logan, I know I can never make up for every horrible thing I ever said or did to you. I know you think I left you and your mother when she got sick. You have this idea in your head that I left her, to go find other women. But the truth is, I was going from doctor to doctor…to specialist, to specialist, demanding help. The week after she was diagnosed, they gave her three years tops to live. It broke my heart. And it broke hers. Because she knew what kind of life I led. She didn't want that for you, and neither did I. That's why we divorced. It would be easier on you and her, knowing you weren't living my criminal life with me. I know you will forever hate me for my life choices, but I'm hoping that maybe I can try to make it right. How does 1.5 million sound? Maybe it can get Gabe into college. Maybe you can buy a nice big house, with a nice big security system to protect you and my grandson. Whatever you do with the money, just know it will never be tracked to stolen government money. Because that nice deputy director made sure it wasn't trackable. He didn't know I'd end up with it, all of it, but it is what it is. Make sure you tell Agent Knight and Agent Diamond that the man they are working for, isn't as good as he says he is. And please take care of yourself Logan. I love you. Nothing has ever made me feel different. And nothing will ever make me feel different. – Dad'_

I slowly folded the note back up, one time and looked ahead of me at my bedroom door. I felt James sit next to me as he thumbed through a stack of cash. I felt fresh tears rolling down my cheeks but did nothing to wipe them off. There would be no use. A huge part of my brain was saying, don't trust this…your dad has always and will always be a scumbag. But the smaller part…the part that felt like maybe he was telling the truth and I could forgive him: that part, surprisingly to me, was a lot louder than the scumbag one. "Logan?"

"Here…just read it." I handed the note over to James quick and looked at him as he opened it up and cleared his throat. "My dad was here. Was is the key word." I slowly glanced over my shoulder and wiped my cheek on it, looking at the money carelessly thrown about my unmade bed. I looked back to James and wiped my other cheek with my hand. He sort of seemed to slump in down as he lowered the note, still reading. He raised one hand to his head and ran his fingers through his perfectly combed hair, messing it up.

"Fuck…" I smirked looking down at my hands, I just folded in my lap. "Logan…I don't…I can't do anything about this." I turned to him slowly raising both eyebrows as he sat up straight folding the note again. "Because he's right." He handed the note back to me and shrugged tossing the stack of cash on his lap, back to the pile on the bed. "Dave didn't track the money. There is a huge stock pile of cash hidden at the agency that we use in these situations. Every single piece of paper has a very distinguished marking on the top right corner. None of these do. We keep a track record of every 100-dollar bill that leaves our sight. Dave didn't take anything out of the safe and left no paper trail. Which means…" James reached back fast and grabbed another stack of money. "This money isn't government protected. I don't know how he managed to get that much money out, without causing suspicion, and without marking them, which means…no one can prove this money is the stolen money." He chuckled looking at the money and I shook my head.

"So, you aren't going to say anything?" He glanced up to me and smirked. "James you are a federal agent."

"Yeah and I am also one of the best uncles to your kid. It would be wrong of me to not let you keep this money, which is really just a gift your dad gave you. Because he's right. It could go to his college fund. And maybe you could buy a new car, instead of that house since you'll be living with Kendall now." I blushed turning away and looked back down at the note in my hands. "I'm sorry about your mom Logan. And about your parents divorcing. How come you never told me?" I laughed setting the note on the bed beside me and glanced up to his sad face.

"I told you my mom died when I was young." He opened his mouth, but I beat him. "I didn't know she was only given three years to live either. Until now." I shrugged and heard the sound of a TV turning on, either from Gabe's room or the living room. "My whole life…I've promised myself when I had kids I was never, ever going to treat them the way my dad treated me. And I told myself whoever I ended up marrying, I was never going to force them to chose between my and my kid. Something my dad was infamous for. He would get in screaming matches with my mom because he wanted me to learn to fight or teach me how to drive when I was ten. And every time she would tell him he was an asshole and we deserved better. So, he'd say it's me or the kid." I turned back to James who was shaking his head looking down at the money still in his hand. "I think…knowing what I know now, maybe my dad wasn't an asshole because he hated me and my mom. Maybe he was an asshole because he wanted me to be able to protect myself. I know that sounds like victim blaming or shaming but…"

"Logan you're a dad." I watched James look up to me and smiled. "You understand that there are things you do for your son, that he will never know. Like not telling him about Chris yet. You have a reason to keep that from him. And you can keep it form him for as long as you think necessary. When he's older and finds out…he's probably going to be pissed. But you did it for a good reason and you need to know that." I smiled small and gently lowered my head, resting it softly on his huge, broad shoulder. "So, you're defiantly buying dinner tonight." I laughed shoving into him hard covering my face with one hand. "Hold on…my phone is ringing." I pushed off him wiping off the last few tears that were there and stood up turning to the huge pile of money on it. "Of course, it's Carlos…probably wondering where we are with dinner. I'm putting him on speaker." I laughed as I turned to walk to my closet and went right past him. "Hi baby! How is Kendall doing?"

"Oh, pretty fucking fantastic considering he's retiring!" I raised an eyebrow and looked back at James who was sitting very still as I reached in my closet pulling down a pair of black jeans. "Do you remember that stupid little promise you made me that when one of you decided enough was enough, you'd both walk? Well guess what time it is James? You are not going to continue to work this job, without him as your partner! Forget it! And when you get back here, you are calling the director of the fucking C.I.A. and telling him you are retiring, just like Kendall just did!" I cringed as I turned to my dresser and opened the top drawer, grabbing an extra plain shirt, and a pair of boxers. "You promised me James."

"Baby…I didn't even know he was retiring."

"Well duh he's retiring! He's got a little boy to look after now! And I don't mean Logan." I rolled my eyes glancing over my shoulder, at James who smirked standing up. "I don't care what kind of excuse you are going to give me James Diamond. You are calling him when you get here, and that's that."

"And what about my salary I was making there? That paid for our house, in full, in cash. It also paid for your car and mine."

"And my salary keeps me alive." I turned back to the dresser and grabbed a pair of black socks, quickly walking back to my closet. "You know the deal James. If Kendall is out, you're out. Don't pull this bullshit that we survive off your paycheck. If you want to throw that in my face, you can go fuck yourself and have fun being by yourself tonight." I heard the call end as I grabbed a small dark blue duffle and threw my clothes inside. I walked back out of my closet, keeping my head down and went into my master bath. Just as I set the bag on the counter, my phone started ringing from my pocket, making me jump. I frowned seeing Carlos's smiling face as I pulled it out and put it to my ear fast. Before I could say anything, he was already going off. "Just because he makes more money than me, he needs to keep running around acting like a jackass and getting shot at? He promised me Logan. When he got Kendall as a partner, he promised me no other partner would be as good as Kendall, thus making him the last one. I cannot, and will not live in fear, wondering if my husband is coming home to me."

"And you shouldn't have to Los." I said it quietly throwing my toothbrush in my bag, along with a tube of toothpaste. I looked up at myself in the mirror and was honestly taken back. My right eye was dark and swollen. Not enough to make it hard for me to see, but enough for me to think I've scared every single person I've walked by. My hair was a mess, I had a permeate red mark around my neck from hands holding me there. And I looked like the walking dead. That's what three hours of sleep in a span of almost 48 hours will do for you.

"I'm happy for you and Kendall Logan. I am. But James…"

"James is a stubborn asshole who needs you in his life to remind him what's best for him." I locked eyes with James in my mirror as he stood by his bed, arms crossed over his chest, trying to be menacing. I didn't buy it. After all I've been through, he was the least scary person to me. "I know when you guys talk, face to face, instead of a screaming match on the phone, you will come to some agreement. And then you guys will have that hardcore makeup sex you always talk about." James chuckled turning, and walked out of my bedroom, leaving me alone. "In the meantime, not to take away from your situation, but I would like to know how Kendall is feeling." Carlos sighed, and I heard a chair squeak and then a quiet hey. I sighed out throwing, gently a bottle of cologne into my bag, along with my comb. I then picked up my bag just as I heard a throat get cleared on the phone.

"Well it's safe to say, when I get out of this hospital, James will still be in here. Because Carlos is going to kill him." I laughed walking out of my bathroom, to my bed. I hated seeing all the money on my bed and thought it would probably be best, to just put it back in the duffle and bac in my closet.

"You sound tired Kendall." I set my hospital bag down on the bed and quickly picked up the larger one, shoveling the money into it. "You really should consider taking pain medications."

"I come from a rather addictive family. And have a shitty past with pain killers. I don't want to go down that road again." I nodded slowly, putting my phone between my ear and my shoulder. "My doctor did say however that depending on what his boss says tomorrow morning, I might be out of here."

"Yeah I don't think you'll be there much longer Kendall. They are just monitoring your wound." I went to reach for the last stack of 100-dollar-bills and stopped short. I put my hand on it and stood up straight looking down at it. "My dad left me 1.5 million dollars of the 3 million he stole from the crime scene last night." I quickly took the rubber band off the money and grabbed at least three bills. "He left me a note explaining that the money can't be traced. And James verified it. I'm keeping it." I slipped the three bills into my sweat pocket and tossed the rest of the lose bills into the duffle. I zipped it up fast, Kendall still quiet, and walked it to my closet. As I threw it down, I heard my child's, happy loud laugh and couldn't help but smile. "Can I get you anything special for dinner?"

"You gonna use that money your dad gave you?" I chuckled closing my closet door and walked back to my bed. "It's a good thing I put in my resignation Logan. Or else I'd have to…"

"James says there is no way to prove this money is the stolen money. Nice try though." He laughed darkly on his end and I grabbed my duffle walking to my bedroom door. "I'm sorry my dad is who he is."

"I'm not…he saved my life last night. And yours." I rolled my eyes walking right to Gabe's bathroom shaking my head at his toothbrush still in it's holder. I also grabbed his toothpaste and walked quickly out to him and James sitting in front of the TV on. "Carlos is pouting. You better get James to him quick."

"I will…were going to leave my place right now and grab some dinner." I saw James stand from the couch and I smirked at him as he pulled up Gabe's bag and opened it up. "I'll see you when I get there. Please rest."

"I will. Please be careful." I nodded saying goodbye and walked in front of James peering in Gabe's bag. All that was in there were markers, crayons, toys, books and sticker books, and his slippers.

"Gabe…you need pj's and clothes to change into in the morning." I glanced around James who laughed turning, so we both could watch Gabe pout and stomp over to us.

"Tattle tale!" He shoved at James hard, took the back pack from him and ran off to his room. I laughed watching James give him a dirty look the whole way and patted his chest shrugging.

"To be fair," James stared down at me, frowning and I smile wide. "You are a tattle tale."

 _ **The End!**_

 **Look out for a sequel…soon! I'll probably start it tonight! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
